Jakuten
by Selenity Jade
Summary: Chapter 18 Up. Reposting. It started out as a typical get-together for Buruma and Vejiita. However, it does not stay that way for long, and everything you thought wasn't possible suddenly is. AU BV fic.
1. Prologue

Jakuten  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama, unfortunately. The brilliant man that he is... He also did Chrono Trigger, you all realize, right? If you didn't, go get it silly! I do believe it is being re-released.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Prologue  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
Buruma threw the small, silver hairbrush at the bathroom door, hitting it with a loud smack. The young woman glared at the offending object before turning back to her reflection in the large mirror. 'Damn it,' Buruma cursed to herself again. She had been fighting her thick blue tresses in a vain attempt to make it look presentable. Nothing she did with it seemed right to her.  
  
She stared at her reflection for a moment before her face crumpled. Tears filled her large ocean blue eyes. 'Why do I continue to do this to myself?' She knew she could never make Yamucha love her, no matter how hard she tried to make herself look beautiful and sexy. And special.  
  
She slumped to the cold tiled floor, leaning her back against the pastel blue wall. Wrapping her slender arms around her legs, Buruma laid her head on her knees and closed her eyes. Crystalline tears showed beneath her long lashes.  
  
For years, she had tried to make it work with him. But he never paid much attention to her. He always had an eye on every beautiful woman in sight. She was beginning to think she was just a convenience and nothing more. He flirted and cheated. And she would never change him. He would never love her. She wasn't worth it. She couldn't fight. She was too bossy, too smart, and too ugly.  
  
She wondered why she tried so hard. It wasn't as though she was in love with him either. She did care about him despite his faults. But she never loved him. She always felt as though something was missing. Something she needed. Something she was waiting for.  
  
She continued seeing him, she supposed, because he was safe. He never dug deeper into her feelings, into her heart and soul. He would never know the real Buruma; therefore, he could never really hurt her. And despite all of this and him, she continued to dream of love. True, everlasting, passionate, soul-bonded, light the world on fire, love.  
  
Laughing suddenly and a bit hysterically, Buruma lifted her head. Here she was, a world famous genius and scientist, dreaming of true love and soul-bonded mates. She knew they didn't exist. Love was nature's way of getting humans to procreate. Nothing more. Yet, she was still a woman after all. And she dreamed.  
  
Sighing, she picked herself up off the cold tiled floor. Again, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Lifting a hand to her face in surprise, she felt tears. And they wouldn't stop.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita looked up at the sound of the front door bell. Grunting, the Saiyajin went back to shoveling his dinner into his mouth.  
  
The bell sounded again impatiently. Apparently, no one was going to answer it, he decided. Irritated, Vejiita rose from the large table to make whomever it was leave. Or die for interrupting his dinner. Opening the large door, Vejiita's usual scowl deepened. Killing was becoming more appealing.  
  
Yamucha gulped.  
  
Vejiita glared at the human before smirking. Crossing his arms over his muscular chest, he leaned against the doorframe. Staring scornfully at the fool who stood there stuttering.  
  
"Uh..." Gulp. "Is... Uh, Buruma r-ready?" Yamucha asked almost visibly shaking.  
  
"How the hell should I know? I was eating," Vejiita answered in his deep baritone voice dripping with disgust. He despised this human weakling. Although Vejiita despised all humans, he particularly wanted to blast this one. It was odd, this urge to annihilate the human. Maybe it was just the cowardice the fool kept showing to the world.  
  
"She... I... Uh, we have a date, you see, and well..." Yamucha began.  
  
"Oh, shit. Fine! I'll get her," Vejiita snapped, then slammed the door in the terrified man's face. Feeling a little better at scaring the idiot into nearly soiling himself, Vejiita headed up the stairs.  
  
"Onna!" Vejiita yelled when he reached the top. Receiving no answer, he frowned in confusion. 'Odd,' he thought to himself. Normally the irritating Onna would have yelled at him by now.  
  
He headed down the hallway leading to her room. It was eerily silent for supposedly being occupied by someone as loud as that one.  
  
Vejiita opened her bedroom door only to find it empty. He smirked as he noticed the decor of the large room. Blue. Everything was blue. The walls, carpet, bed, everything. Snorting, he slowly closed the door. 'At least it isn't pink,' he mused.  
  
Walking across the room, he made his way to the bathroom. He saw a sliver of light beneath the closed door. Yet, no sound emerged. Perplexed, Vejiita knocked softly. "Onna?"  
  
"Yeah?" came her muffled reply. She didn't even sound annoyed at him for calling her 'onna'. Even more puzzled, Vejiita stared at the door.  
  
"Uh, that weak human idiot you call a 'boyfriend' is outside," he told her. "He said something about a date, Onna."  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I'm not going," she repeated. "Please tell him to go away."  
  
Vejiita growled. "I'm not a goddamn messenger! Especially between you and that coward!"  
  
"Please, Vejiita? I can't do it anymore. Tell him it's over. For good. I just can't do it anymore!" she cried. As muffled sobs reached his ears, the proud Saiyajin's face softened.  
  
Vejiita had never known her to be weak and vulnerable, let alone cry. She was the only one who had enough guts to challenge him, if only verbally. She was never afraid of him, yet now... She was crying over a man. This proud woman crying when she would risk severe dismemberment on an hourly-basis just fighting with him. That idiot made the one woman brave enough to fight him cry. The one woman, the one person who wasn't afraid of him, of his power, crying alone behind a locked bathroom door. The only person on this Kami damned planet that respected him and treated him as a person and not some monster. For some reason, that made blasting Yamucha into hell that much sweeter. Maybe he'd dismember him first. Or just beat him for days until he finally gave in to death.  
  
"Fine!" he bit out, snapping out of his violent musings. Heading downstairs, he seethed. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Vejiita no Ouji of the mighty Saiyajin warriors downgraded to 'messenger-boy.' Yet, he couldn't bring himself to refuse her. He growled in disgust, stomped over to the front door, and swung it open. The idiot was still there.  
  
"She's not going and says it's over," Vejiita stated harshly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"That's what she said," he said with a smirk. He had to admit that hurting this idiot was more fun than he thought.  
  
"But... why?!" the surprised Yamucha asked.  
  
"How should I know? Maybe because you are weak. Or maybe it's your fucking attitude. Or possibly, it's because she has finally realized she is too good for a pathetic womanizer like *you*. How the fuck should I know? Now go away, I want to finish my dinner." Vejiita started to shut the door, but was prevented by the weakling's arm.  
  
"I need to talk to her," Yamucha said. Vejiita then did something completely alien to his nature.  
  
"No."  
  
He protected her. Vejiita had protected someone from pain. He knew that seeing the idiot right now would hurt Buruma. And he purposely protected her.  
  
"Go away, human," he said dangerously and slammed the door.  
  
Vejiita stared at the closed door. 'Why did I protect her?' He didn't know why and yet he did it all the same. Growling at his unusual behavior, Vejiita headed towards his interrupted meal. Pausing at the foot of the stairs he looked up it. A small debate waged within the warrior. Dinner or that infuriating Onna.  
  
He headed back upstairs.  
  
He hesitated when he reached the bathroom. He had no idea why he had come back upstairs. Why hadn't he just continued eating? Sighing silently in defeat, Vejiita knocked softly.  
  
"Onna?"  
  
"Is he gone?" Her voice was dull.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Unexpectedly, the door opened to reveal a disheveled and teary-eyed Buruma. 'She looks beautiful even when miserable...' came the unbidden thought. He noticed her lower lip trembling enticingly with suppressed emotion. Vejiita turned away. 'Great, now I'm noticing her lips. What a Saiyajin Elite I am,' he thought to himself in disgust.  
  
"Thank you," Buruma said quietly. "I'm sorry but I couldn't see him."  
  
Vejiita turned back towards her. Looking at the clearly upset woman, he was surprised to realize he hated seeing her that way. He wanted to comfort and protect her. He wanted his fiery woman back yelling at him for training too hard or blowing up the gravity room. Her vulnerability roused a protectiveness in him that was not part of a Saiyajin's nature. His race lived by instinct. Animal instinct to fight, eat, and procreate. They destroy, devour, and rape. Yet, he wanted to keep this beautiful woman safe and in his arms. And it scared him. He had never known such fear before. And he was scared of what one little Onna did to him.  
  
Buruma softly continued to cry. "What is wrong with me? Why can't anyone love me? Don't I deserve to be loved? Am I too fat? Too ugly? What is so wrong with me?!" she cried out, weeping as she slid to the floor.  
  
Vegeta's jaw dropped. 'Fat? Ugly?' Looking her over, he saw none of this. She was beautiful. Long slender legs. Creamy white skin. Beautiful blue hair that shone in any light. Slender waist and stomach. Curves all over. Quite muscular, even. She was perfect.  
  
Laughing aloud suddenly, Vejiita leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest. "Fat? Ugly? Hardly, Onna. You're gorgeous. Only a blind man wouldn't notice."  
  
Surprised, Buruma looked up at the Saiyajin no Ouji who just complimented her.  
  
"What? Surprised? So am I. Hell, I'm surprised I actually thought it. But it's the truth. Even crying, you look stunning," he said.  
  
Crying harder, Buruma rose from the floor and fled into her bedroom. Bewildered, Vejiita followed her.  
  
He found her on the large bed, curled into a ball, sobbing her heart out. Unable to stand it anymore, Vejiita sat down beside her and set an awkward hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Onna? What the hell are you so upset about?" Vejiita asked.  
  
When she didn't answer him, he grew even more confused, if possible. What could possibly be so terrible as to make this proud woman so defeated? Watching her silently for a few moments, Vejiita unconsciously began to admire her.  
  
He could clearly see ever curve in the tight black dress she wore. The way she was curled hiked the dress nearly up to her hips. He felt a sudden urge to run a finger up her exposed thigh. To lay his hands on her...  
  
"You hate me," she sobbed out startling him.   
  
He was silent for a few moments. "I don't hate you," he told her almost silently, but it was just loud enough for Buruma to hear him.  
  
"What?" Buruma sat up and looked at him, startled.  
  
"I said I don't hate you, Onna."  
  
"But... You hate everyone!"  
  
"I don't hate *you*," he repeated again. Buruma stared at Vejiita for a few moments, shocked.  
  
"You hate everyone... but me?"  
  
Vejiita didn't answer her, but continued staring into her blue orbs. His black eyes were, for once, unguarded. They seemed to darken as thousands of emotions filled the Saiyajin.  
  
He tried to bring himself to deny it. To say he hated her too, but he couldn't. The words just wouldn't come.  
  
Slowly, Vejiita unwillingly caressed her naked shoulder with feather light fingers. He felt Buruma shiver slightly. With excitement or fear, he didn't know. A part of him hoped it was a little of both.   
  
Snapping out of it, he snatched his hand away from her and stood up.  
  
He looked away from her and took two steps toward the door. Pausing, Vejiita looked back into the woman's eyes.  
  
"I don't hate you, Onna," he repeated again confused. He wasn't familiar with the many emotions he felt right then. "I don't hate you and I don't know why." With that, the Saiyajin no Ouji fled the room.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: THIS baby was my very first posted DBZ fic years and years ago. And this also goes out to Gie-chan who says she likes this one and Thin Lines the best. ^_~ Thanks, Gie!  
  
Lovies! 


	2. Chapter 1: An Attack

Jakuten  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never own, don't sue, won't get anything anyway!  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter One: An Attack  
  
Buruma sighed softly in frustration. She didn't understand it at all. She didn't understand why Vejiita didn't hate her yet avoided her like the plague ever since that night in her room two months earlier. She hadn't seen him for more than a few moments since then. He spent most his time in the gravity room. And when he did leave it, he always found some excuse to avoid her. It frustrated her immensely. It's not as if he confessed anything big. But she knew, to Vejiita, it was big.  
  
Turning over onto her stomach, Buruma rested her head on her folded hands. She took comfort in her large soft bed and the pale moonlight that gently illuminated her room. She spent these past two nights thinking on Vegeta's strange behavior this way. Yet, nothing ever came of her contemplations.  
  
Closing her eyes, Buruma wished she had more time. More time to find out what is behind the mask the Saiyajin no Ouji always wore. More time before Dr. Gero's androids arrived. Then she might never figure this out because he might die. A sudden ache filled her heart. 'I don't want him to die,' she thought to herself. She was surprised at this. 'I don't want Son-kun to die either. Vejiita is a person, although somewhat selfish and arrogant. A bit evil to boot, but he is still a person,' she rationalized.  
  
Rising from her bed, Buruma headed out of her room intent on taking a calming walk. No point in worrying herself sick over the android mess. She knew that if anything could be done, Son-kun would do it. He always won. She had complete confidence in her best friend. Besides, with Vejiita, Son-kun, and Piccolo teamed up nothing could stop them! Not to mention little Gohan.  
  
Smiling, Buruma remembered the strength that little demi-Saiyajin possessed. She loved Son-kun's son almost as if he was hers. Her smile fading at the thought. She would never have children of her own. She would never be loved like Son-kun loves Chichi. Oh, he never says it but he thinks of her. And the way he smiles when her name is mentioned. She wished someone would love her as much.  
  
Opening the front door, Buruma grabbed a light jacket that she put over her white tank top. Shivering as the cool night air hit her bare legs, Buruma began to wish she had changed out of her shorts and into a nice comfortable pair of sweats. Steeling herself, she shut the front door softly as to not disturb her sleeping parents and walked out into the darkness. She followed the long path that led into the woods surrounding Capsule Corporation. As soon as she reached the trees, she let out a relieved sigh. Her father hated her going out alone like this. But sometimes she just needed to clear her mind and walking at night in her favorite part of the woods always gave her peace. And even some answers from time to time.  
  
Buruma followed the well-worn path unconsciously. She followed the same path so many times she didn't even need to look where she was going anymore. Her thoughts returned to Vejiita. It disturbed her. Dwelling on the man for this long was beginning to take its toll. It began to feel somewhat like an obsession. She had no idea why it bothered her so much that he avoided her. She didn't understand why she even cared. All that they ever did was fight. Yet, now, she was beginning to miss fighting with the baka. He never stayed within yelling distance for more than a few seconds. And that bothered her most of all. He avoided her so much she couldn't even yell at him for it. Hell, she had even caught him coming into a room she occupied and hurriedly reversed directions and left. It was infuriating. And it hurt.  
  
She didn't understand that either. Why should it bother her so? It shouldn't matter to her one way or the other and yet it did. Sighing, Buruma turned towards the left fork of the path instinctively. She desperately wanted to reach her haven. Picking up her pace, Buruma jogged the rest of the distance. It kept her from thinking anyway. As soon as she reached her destination, she screamed as a searing pain filled her frail body. Blackness enveloped her...  
  
~~~  
  
"Oh, dear, oh dear..." a very upset woman mumbled as she ran down the path to the Gravity Room. Reaching her destination, the woman immediately opened that large door without any thought to the consequences of interrupting Vejiita's training. Hitting the large button turning the gravity room off, she stepped into the room. "Vejiita, darling?"  
  
"What?" snarled the Saiyajin from the ceiling. He had been training when the gravity returned to normal and it had shot him straight into the ceiling. And he was *not* pleased. Figures that he was in mid-jump when the Onna's blasted mother turned off the gravity.  
  
"Have you seen my darling Buruma this morning? I went to her room and she wasn't there. None of her friends have heard anything from her today and I'm terribly worried. It's not like her to just disappear like this..." The woman looked up hopefully at the Saiyajin.  
  
Shaking his head, Vejiita lowered himself to the floor. "I'm sure she'll be back later. She probably went shopping," the warrior said with a grimace. He hated shopping.  
  
"No, you don't understand. She was supposed to help Goku with the dragon radar this morning. Piccolo broke it last week when they were sparring. Silly men. Anyway, that's when we started to get worried. She never showed up to Goku's house and he called here looking for her. I hope my precious daughter is all right..."  
  
"Never showed up?" Vejiita looked to the Onna's mother. She indeed looked extremely worried, even if the old bat worried over everything. "I'll look."  
  
"Oh, really? Would you? Thank you, Vejiita-san! Thank you so much. If you find her tell her we are so worried..." the woman got out her white handkerchief and dabbed at her tearing eyes. Rolling his own, Vejiita growled in annoyance. The damn baka cried when the cat gets indigestion. Muttering under his breath about weak human females, he left the gravity room and took to the air.  
  
When he reached a remote enough location, he stopped. Closing his eyes, he reached out his awareness trying to get a sense of her ki. Although not a fighter, the onna had a unique ki signature and he knew exactly what it felt like. That is how he became so proficient at avoiding her.  
  
Finally, he felt it. Faint but definitely the Onna. Close too. Worried at the low level, Vejiita flew towards it. 'At least she's alive...' He felt relief at that. And he decided not to think about why he should be relieved.  
  
He flew into the trees surrounding the Capsule Corporation and sped towards the faint ki. As soon as he felt he was close enough, he landed and headed at a dead run towards it. He knew she was injured. He sped up. Reaching a clearing, he spotted Buruma's still form lying on the cold ground. Only her faint ki gave any indication that she was alive. As he reached her side, he knelt beside her. He lightly brushed her blue hair out of her face. Noticing the nasty gash on her forehead that still oozed blood, he face tightened. Growling low in his throat, Vejiita looked around her. Her clothes were ripped apart, exposing her pale flesh to him. Her shorts were shredded. Several claw and teeth marks marked her body. Blood was everywhere. He growled again. Rage burned within him.  
  
Checking her breathing, Vejiita noticed how shallow it was. He gently lifted the unconscious onna into his strong arms and stood up. Holding her close to his chest protectively, he rose slowly into the air. She weighed no more than a feather would to him and he held her as though she might shatter any second. Looking down at her for a moment, he began to fly as fast as he dared back to her home. Revenge would have to wait.  
  
~~~  
  
Reaching his destination, the Saiyajin gently landed in the front lawn. Growling at the group that rushed out the doors, Vejiita held the Onna closer to his chest. Goku, Gohan, Chichi, Kuririn, Yamucha, Tenshinhan, Kame-sennin, and Buruma's worried parents ran over to him. Piccolo calmly walked over to him as unshakable as ever. 'At least he isn't acting like a moron... Looks like the Onna's baka mother called everyone she knew,' he thought to himself. He then glared at Yamucha, daring the man to approach him. Yamucha paused before cautiously making his way towards his ex-girlfriend and the Saiyajin.  
  
"Oh, dear," Buruma's worried mother gasped when she saw her pale daughter's bloody and unconscious form.  
  
"Vejiita, is Buruma-san all right?" Goku asked worriedly.  
  
"She's injured," the warrior said.  
  
"Here, let me have her," Goku said to his rival.  
  
Growling at him, Vejiita held Buruma a little tighter. "Just tell me where you want her. I'll take her."   
  
Starting in surprise, the entire group was speechless. Realizing how that sounded and looked, Vejiita glared at his rival. 'I dare you, Kakarotto. Try me...'  
  
"Uh, okay, Vejiita. Let's take her to her room," Goku said a trifle nervously. He never saw Vejiita look so protective. And definitely feral. Smiling to himself as soon as Vejiita turned toward the house, Goku followed. He had never seen the Saiyajin focus his anger that well before. 'He might make it...'  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita entered the room and made his way to her bed. Looking at the bed, he realized he couldn't turn it down if he didn't let go of Buruma with one hand. And for some stupid reason, he didn't want to. Turning towards Goku, Vejiita motioned with his head.  
  
"Huh? Oh..." Goku turned down the bed for the warrior. Vejiita then gently set the fragile Onna into it and pulled the covers over her still form. Luckily for his rival, Vejiita missed the amused gaze Goku directed at his back.  
  
Vejiita turned towards the group that assembled within the large bedroom. "What?" he growled at them.  
  
"Nothing, Vejiita," Goku hastily said. "We'd better let Dr. Briefs look at her. Let's go." Everyone filed out of the room and Goku started to follow before he noticed that Vejiita hadn't moved. Turning towards the man, Goku fought to keep the smile off his face.  
  
"Go away, Kakarotto. I'm staying."  
  
"Fine, Vejiita. Don't get in Dr. Briefs' way," Goku said before leaving. Vejiita was left alone with the unconscious Onna and her father who was busy checking her vital signs. The silence in the room was strangely comforting to the Saiyajin as he watched her take shallow breaths.  
  
"Thank you, Vejiita," her father said suddenly, snapping him out of his trance.   
  
Looking at the old man, Vejiita frowned. "For what?"  
  
"For finding my daughter."  
  
"Oh." Silence descended once more. Uncomfortable, Vejiita began to pace.  
  
Pausing after a few moments, Vejiita opened his mouth and then shut it again. Grunting, he turned towards the door. "Will she be okay?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah, she'll be fine. A concussion and some cuts and bruises. Bite and claw marks. Nothing too serious, I think. She'll be in full health in a few days time." Dr. Brief's paused and looked over at the Saiyajin. "She was attacked, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Kill the beast."  
  
"I planned on it." Vejiita then left the room.  
  
~~~  
  
Slowly opening her eyes, Buruma groggily looked around at her surroundings. 'What happened?' All she could remember was running to her haven. She attempted to sit up but stopped as agony filled her head and clouded her vision. The room blurred as she lay back down. She put her hand on her head and looked towards the window. She was in her room. She hurt in places she never thought possible. But how had she got here? What had happened?  
  
"Good, you're awake," a gruff voice said suddenly. Buruma shrieked and jumped up, her pounding head, her sour body and the room spinning kept her in bed.  
  
"Who...?" She asked to the disembodied voice, unable to recognize it. A figure moved out of the shadows and into the faint sunlight spilling into her room. "Vejiita..." she sighed out. Looking over her visitor, she noticed he was wearing tight black jeans and a black T-shirt. Her brow creased in confusion. Vejiita didn't willingly wear human clothing. Looking over his slender, yet muscular frame, she had to admit he looked gorgeous. She could see his lean muscles flex and move beneath his shirt as he approached her bed. Vejiita paused a few feet from her. Looking slightly above her head at the headboard, he avoided her gaze. "What happened? What are you doing here?"  
  
"You were attacked. You've been out for most the day," he said gruffly ignoring her second question.  
  
"Attacked? How did they find me? No one knows where I was going..."  
  
"They didn't find you, I did," he said still without looking at her.  
  
"What? *You* found me? How...?"  
  
"Your baka-mother came into the Gravity Room worried about you and asked me to help find you. I did. I brought you back here," he stated with a small uncomfortable shrug.  
  
"I was attacked?"  
  
"Yes," he grunted uncomfortably.  
  
"Who?" Her dull voice nearly made Vejiita wince.  
  
"I don't know yet. Probably an animal of some kind. The bites and claw marks are an indication of that. Only you should have been dead."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why would an animal tear you up like that and then leave you alive?"  
  
"Point." She paused. "Why are you wearing human clothing, Vejiita?"  
  
He glared at her. "None of your business."  
  
She returned his glare. "Fine!" She calmed her anger a moment before speaking again. "You brought me here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Why thank me? I only brought you back here so I would have someone fix the damn gravity machine when it broke."  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"Yes, I did. I'm evil, Onna. Remember?"  
  
"Maybe you are. I don't think you are all evil anymore though."  
  
"What?! Of course I am, you idiot! I've destroyed planets, killed people and I enjoyed every moment of it," he snarled harshly.  
  
"Maybe you did. But if you were truly evil you would have talked about killing me or my family or someone else," she pointed out.  
  
Vejiita stood there stunned. He hadn't even thought of killing her. The thought of it actually disturbed him. "You know nothing, Onna. I am evil. I will always be evil. I don't care for anyone or anything. I destroy and kill. I am evil."  
  
"Really? Why then did you go looking for me? Why did you bring me home? Why not let me die? After all, my father can fix the gravity room just as well as I can. So why, Vejiita?"  
  
Unable to answer that, Vejiita turned his back on her. Standing there for a moment, Vejiita sighed suddenly. He moved towards the door.  
  
"Why are you here, Vejiita?"  
  
"I've been here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been here since I found you."  
  
"You were here all day?"  
  
"Yes." Simply said, it brought confusion and a strange fluttering in her heart. Why would the man stay all day watching over her? He once admitted he didn't hate her, but not hating and caring are worlds apart.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," he answered. "I don't know why I looked over you as you slept. I don't know why I even cared so much to go looking for you in the first place. I don't know why I felt such rage at what happened to you. I don't know anything anymore. Not when it concerns you. And I don't like it."  
  
Looking at Vejiita's back, Buruma realized what a confession that was for him. Taking pity on him, she changed the subject. "When are the androids due to arrive?"  
  
"Fourteen months," he answered.  
  
"Will you fight?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Vejiita?" she asked timidly.  
  
Vejiita turned back to face her, surprised at her sudden change in behavior. "Yes?"  
  
"Don't die," she whispered.  
  
Vejiita opened his mouth but no sound emerged. After a few attempts, he finally got his voice back. "What?"  
  
"I said don't die, you idiot. I don't want you to die. Is that so hard to understand?"  
  
Snorting, Vejiita quickly regained his composure. "Die? Vejiita no Ouji? Not likely. I'll destroy them all. I will be more powerful than even Kakarotto can imagine."  
  
"Don't be cocky. I didn't mean it to sound like I doubted you. I know you are strong, Vejiita. But things happen. Take care, please..." she whispered, closing her eyes. Suddenly exhausted, Buruma struggled to stay awake.  
  
Vejiita obviously saw this and took a few steps toward her, before stopping. "Sleep, Onna," he commanded.  
  
"Don't boss me, Vejiita. Promise me..." she mumbled out as sleep was claiming her.  
  
"Hn?" he grunted with his rough voice.  
  
"Promise me... You'll be careful, won't you? Don't get hurt. Don't die. Promise me... Promise me you won't die..." she whispered.  
  
Looking down at the pale woman, his face was unreadable. "Yes, I promise," he said softly, but Buruma had already fallen asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma woke to find the room empty. All signs that he had been there last night were gone. She nearly sighed in disappointment. She didn't know why but he soothed her. After realizing what happened... She didn't want to be alone yet didn't want to be around anyone either. She felt... unsafe.  
  
She picked herself off the bed and stumbled her way into her bathroom. Turning on the hot water as far as it would go, she stepped into the shower. She scrubbed her body, not even feeling the heat. Her skin red from the scalding water, her mind empty. She didn't know how long she had been in the shower before she began to feel faint. She leaned against the wall of the shower, sliding down the wet tiles until she was sitting. Curling herself into a fetal position, the tears began.  
  
Her body shook as she sobbed. All the pain and hopelessness, the fear, despair, everything came out as she wept. Nothing mattered any longer. She didn't even remember the attack and yet she felt so violated. So scared. On the Capsule Corporation grounds and attacked by some wild beast. 'Or not,' she thought as she remembered Vejiita's words. Something attacked her. Something... that didn't kill her. She felt so frightened. What if it happened again? What if she was killed the next time? Her only hope laid in the complicated Saiyajin no Ouji who stayed with her on her side of the compound and her own mechanical genius when it came to security systems. She didn't know if she would ever feel safe again.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita snapped his head up. Looking down at his meal, he frowned. Something was wrong; he could feel it. His meals kept being interrupted it seemed. He looked around but he didn't *feel* an alien ki. Standing up, Vejiita headed upstairs.  
  
He moved down the hallway cautiously. It wasn't an immediate danger. He knew that... but something was *wrong*. Seriously wrong.   
  
He paused outside of the Onna's bedroom door. Opening it silently, his gaze wandered the room. The faint sound of a shower reached his sensitive ears and he walked towards the bathroom. He suddenly had a feeling of deja vu. 'Always outside this damn room.' He knocked softly. When no one answered, he tried the knob. Locked. He grunted. 'Figures.'  
  
He knocked again. "Onna!" he called out through the door. Still not receiving an answer, Vejiita started to get angry. "Onna! Open this door now!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
He growled. "Fine, Onna." He hit the door lightly and it flew inward. He stormed into the large bathroom steaming. He looked around and noticed a shadow in the shower. He growled and yanked back the shower curtain. He scowled.  
  
Buruma was curled up, naked as the day she was born, sobbing. She didn't even *notice* her privacy had been intruded upon.  
  
Vejiita looked down at her, his eyes guarded. He grunted softly. "Onna?" When she didn't respond, he turned off the running shower. He grabbed a nearby towel, which he noticed to be blue, and gently wrapped the weeping woman in it. He picked her up, marveling her lack of response to his presence. He carried her carefully back to her bedroom.  
  
Setting her gingerly upon her bed, he softly dried her soaking body with the towel. He in no way denied himself the pleasure of gazing at her while she was like *that*. 'What is wrong with me? Acting like a Saiyajin in his first rut. What a master of control I am,' he thought to himself disgusted. Turned on by a *human* Onna. And the idiot Onna wasn't even aware of what she did to him.  
  
After he dried her off, he moved her legs under the blanket and secured it around her shaking form. He frowned. Who or what ever did this is going to pay. Dearly pay. Growling, he turned away from her and moved towards the door.  
  
"Don't," a very frightened voice came to him.  
  
He stopped, but didn't turn around. "Onna?"  
  
"Please don't leave me," she whimpered.  
  
He sighed again. She didn't know what she was asking him. She had no idea how it would lower him. Lower him to staying with her because he *cared* for her and she lowered his defenses too often for his peace of mind. "Onna..."  
  
"Please," she pleaded with him in a small voice.  
  
He slumped his shoulders in defeat and turned towards her. She still lay where he had placed her. Her watery eyes gazed at him with such pain, it broke his heart. A heart he didn't even realize he had.  
  
"Don't leave me alone," she whimpered at tears flowed from her eyes.  
  
He walked slowly towards her bed, his heartbeat thudding into his mind. 'Now I'm scared of the stupid Onna. Fine warrior I am,' he grumbled to himself silently. When he reached the side of her bed, he paused unsure. He looked down at her. "I cannot, Onna."  
  
"Please..." she whispered barely audible.  
  
"Onna, you do not know what you are asking of me." His face was unreadable, or at least he hoped it was. Just as he hoped his heartbeat wasn't audible to her weak hearing.  
  
"Yes, I do, Vejiita. I cannot be alone. I don't want to be alone..." she sobbed out.  
  
"Why not ask one of the stupid protectors of this planet? Like Kakarotto or the bald one?"  
  
"I can't, I just can't," she wept.  
  
Looking into her teary eyes, he glared at her. Hating himself for doing it. "And why not, Onna? They are your friends. I am not. Why me?"  
  
She closed her eyes against his anger and curled herself tighter. "I don't know. I just... trust you."  
  
He gaped at her. She trusted him? *Him*? HIM? He couldn't help it, his mind couldn't move past it. "What?!" he asked floored.  
  
"I said I trust you."  
  
He stared at her, almost uncomprehending. "No one trusts me, Onna."  
  
"I do. You won't hurt me... You'll protect me."  
  
"And your other friends wouldn't?"  
  
"No... I just... I don't know. I just trust you!" she wailed out, sobbing. "You don't have to stay with me. I know... you can't. Forget it." She hid her head in the large comforter.  
  
He noticed the blanket shaking slightly. He scowled. He gently sat upon the bed, his back to the crying onna. He didn't move as she curled around his back, closer than any one had dared come to him when not in battle. He felt tense. As if he was being led into danger. Her proximately didn't *alarm* him. And that fact did.  
  
Her small body seemed to embrace him as she curled around him. He could feel her chest rise and fall as she breathed. The slightly shaking form as she continued to sob quietly. And he let her.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, barely audible.  
  
"Huh," he grunted. He moved until he sat against her large headboard, her shaking body lay next to him. She laid her head in his lap, tears still flowing. Looking down upon her, he wasn't sure how to stop her hurting. Stop the tears. He never had to deal with a crying onna seeking his comfort before. They usually run away screaming. "Don't cry, Onna," he said gruffly.  
  
"Sorry. Sorry..." she whispered. Yet, her tears did slow. Soon all he heard was her light breathing as she slept.  
  
He placed his hand on her head, absently brushing her hair away from her face. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift to sleep. "Onna," he whispered unaware that he had done so.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma opened her eyes slowly and quickly snapped them shut again. The sunlight stung her eyes. Blinking, she gradually adjusted to the bright light. She sat up. Looking around she noticed she was alone. She felt the disappointment well within her. She knew she should be happy Vejiita had stayed at all, being who he was and yet she couldn't help feeling abandoned. She sighed and gently lifted her self out of her large, comfortable bed, heading towards the bathroom.  
  
She brushed her hair and threw on an old T-shirt. Pulling on a pair of Jean shorts, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her body was bruised all over. Scratches everywhere. She knew most of the bite marks would leave scars. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen from crying. A nasty gash over one brow. She almost went back to bed right then. Only one thought stopped her. What would Vejiita think of her? That she was a weak onna that gave up so easily. She grimaced.  
  
She left the bathroom and headed downstairs and across the compound. She was famished. Breakfast was the first order of business. Then she would head to her lab, she supposed. She needed to continue her research on Dr. Gero and the androids.  
  
Silence greeted her as she entered her parent's dining room. Her parents looked up at her with worried gazes. She attempted a smile and hoped it came out the way she planned it.  
  
"Mom, Dad," she greeted.  
  
"Baby, how are you feeling?" her mother asked in her soft voice.  
  
"Fine, Mom. I'm famished, what's for breakfast?" She saw her father flash her a warm smile as she sat down. Although they didn't live in the same building, they often gathered in her parent's kitchen for meals.  
  
"Pancakes, dear."  
  
She smiled at her mother, who got up to get her daughter a plate. She looked over towards her father.  
  
"Yes, Daddy?"  
  
Her father coughed, embarrassed at being caught staring at her. "Nothing, Buruma. I'm just worried about you."  
  
"I'm fine, Dad." She looked at her plate and smiled in thanks at her mother. "Have you seen Vejiita this morning?"  
  
"Vejiita, dear? No, I haven't and the Gravity Room hasn't been used all morning," her mother told her.  
  
"That's unusual." She took a bite of her meal, thoughtfully.  
  
"It is. He is always in there. The only time I ever see him is when he comes in for meals. And it's even more unusual that he hasn't come in for breakfast yet."  
  
She continued eating, her mind on the mysterious Saiyajin no Ouji that had lowered his pride enough to stay and comfort her, in his own way, last night. She wondered where he went to, now. Probably avoiding her again. She sighed. Putting down her fork, she stood up. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought I was. I'll be in my lab." She quickly fled the dining room, tears clouding her eyes.  
  
He didn't care about her after all, she decided. He didn't care to make sure she was better this morning. He didn't even care to see her now.  
  
She made her way to her lab, deep in thought. She just didn't understand the idiot. She was truly alone. Only last night did she sleep free from her loneliness. Because he took it away. His very presence took away the fear of being attacked again.  
  
She unlocked the door to her lab, quickly turning on the lights and looking around. It was the same as she left it. It seemed so long ago that she had been in her lab. Yet it was only days. She grimaced. There was always work. And maybe it would ease her troubled mind.  
  
She quickly spotted her computer within the giant mess. Sitting down at it, she quickly booted it up. The soft hum of it soothed her. It was familiar. Something she knew would never hurt her. She loved her work and always had. Now, it had a new meaning. Now she knew it was the only thing she could count on. Her work. She didn't need anyone. Not Son-kun, not the baka Saiyajin no Ouji, no one. Just her work and it will heal her and protect her. It could never hurt her. Not like he had.  
  
"Onna," a voice startled her. She shrieked and jumped around to face the intruder. Vejiita stood against the doorframe, arms crossed across his chest. She absently noted his taunt muscles of his arm twitch slightly. A smudge of blood lingered on his cheek. Her eyes roamed over his appearance, taking in the same jeans and t-shirt from the night before.  
  
She glared at him. "You scared the life out of me, idiot! And don't call me 'Onna'. My name is Buruma."  
  
"*Onna*," he began stressing the word spitefully. "I am leaving the planet. To train myself."  
  
She stared at him in shock. 'He was leaving?' She hid her hurt and glared at him again. "Why do you need to tell *me* that, Vejiita? You don't need my permission."  
  
He shrugged. "I don't need anyone's permission, Onna."  
  
She snorted. "You and your pride. You have blood on your cheek, idiot. What did you do, hunt again?"  
  
To her surprise, he quickly rubbed it off and looked away. "Yes, I hunted again."  
  
She knew he was hiding something from her, yet why would he bother? He had no need. He didn't care what she thought of him. Why hide things from her now? "You are not telling me something, Vejiita. What did you do? Kill some innocent man for looking at you the wrong way?"  
  
Again, she was surprised at his reaction. He snapped his head around and growled. "I did not kill an innocent!"  
  
She gaped at him. He killed someone? "Who did you kill, Vejiita?"  
  
He looked away from her again. "No one you need care about, Onna."  
  
"Tell me," she demanded softly.  
  
He turned his guarded gaze back towards her. His black eyes seemed to bore right through her. "You don't need to know."  
  
"Tell me," she repeated.  
  
He looked down quickly before looking at her again, his guarded gaze not as unreadable. Worry filled them and a million other emotions she could not decipher. "A man," he said grudgingly.  
  
"What man?"  
  
He paused. "The man who had you attacked."  
  
She gaped at him. He had *killed* someone for her. Not that it is something to be that unnerved about. He would kill anyone for any reason. What shocked her was that he went out of his way to kill someone who had hurt *her*. He *did* care. She looked at Vejiita. "Did he suffer?"  
  
He smirked wolfishly. "More than you could possibly realize, Onna."  
  
"Why did he have me attacked?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," Vejiita said growling in anger. "Stupid human wouldn't even tell me as I ripped out his heart."  
  
"I didn't need the visuals, idiot."  
  
"Weak Onna," he snorted.  
  
"Yes, I am that I suppose." She turned away from him. "Why did I survive?"  
  
"Again, I don't know."  
  
She sighed. "Figures."  
  
He stood there silently for a few moments watching her type on her computer. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I will return for the fight against the androids."  
  
"I know. You would never miss a fight."  
  
"No, I wouldn't." He looked down at the cluttered floor, before continuing. "You okay?"  
  
She looked at him. She was surprised, she admitted. It seemed he did nothing lately but surprise her. "Yes. I have my work. It is all I need."  
  
He looked at her strangely. "Good," he said. "I'll return in a little over a year."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He glanced at her a moment before quickly exiting the room. She continued to type at her computer. Tears gently falling from her eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: This sucker is freaking HUGE!  
  
Lovies! 


	3. Chapter 2: Androids

Jakuten  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama, unfortunately. The brilliant man that he is... Don't sue. I'm nowhere *near* as good as he is.   
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Two: Androids  
  
He could sense the others near him, just below the cliff where he stood. Fortunately, the fools had no clue he was here watching them attempt to find those androids. That he himself couldn't sense them also didn't matter. All that mattered to him was their incompetence. He smirked to himself. 'Idiots..'.  
  
Looking down, his smirk disappeared. Kakarotto, Piccolo, Kakarotto's brat, Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Yamucha... all assembled. Yet, there were others he didn't expect to see. Yajirobe, the coward who cut off his precious tail. He still felt angry with the pudgy weakling for that deed. He loved his tail. Soft and beautiful. Yet, all it took was the action of one cowardly human to take his tail away forever. Turning toward the fat boy's left, Vejiita gasped almost audibly. 'What the...? That moron!'  
  
Buruma stood next to the other senshi as if she belonged there. A feral growl escaped his lips. 'Make her leave... Too dangerous... Now...' he willed Kakarotto to do, knowing full well the blasted Onna would leave only when she wanted to. And not before. Besides, telepathy didn't work unless people were gifted, which he wasn't, or if they had a blood tie and in an extremely emotional situation, as in the case of Kakarotto and his brat. 'Or in close mate-pairs...' the thought came unbidden in his mother's voice. She once told him that. That sometimes a Saiyajin would have a bonded mate. It was a very rare occurrence and the pair was immediately killed as being weak. He didn't know if Kakarotto and his wife were mated, let alone bonded, as she is only human... Never, outside of his mother's stories did he hear of very close mate-pairs that could use telepathy. Then again, most were destroyed before anyone could know. Just like his mother. Destroyed for supposedly trying to corrupt the Crown Prince of Vejiita-sei.  
  
Vejiita shook his head. Anger filling him at the memory of his mother's murder. It was the last time he had felt anything but rage. She was a fierce warrior and a proud Saiyajin. A strong fighter in her own right, only the King had been able to beat her. Only once when they produced him. He was a product of the Saiyajin mating. Rape. Oh, it never bothered him before. Now, he hated it. He had raped many females in his time. Never had a child been produced, he had been careful about that. It was exhilarating. He loved every minute of it. Now, he was growing soft. It made him sick to think of what the Onna would think of him, knowing who he really was. What happened to the lessons he was taught? Caring was a weakness. Only the strong survive. Kill the weak. Destroy everything. It howled in his blood. Destruction he craved. 'I am evil...'  
  
Suddenly, an explosion in the air brought him back to the task at hand. Following behind the others, he watched as they reached the city. He watched as they split up looking for the androids. Turning back to the cliff, he could sense the Onna still there. 'Good.' And putting her out of his mind, he too searched for those infernal machines...  
  
~~~  
  
Her hand shielding her eyes, Buruma watched the men fly away. Sighing, she wished once again that she were a fighter like they were. Maybe that is why she helped them so much with her technical genius. She used to dream of being a fighter and saving the world like they do but had long since lost that dream. Besides, she had started Kung Fu lessons a little over a year ago. To learn to protect herself. After her attack and Vejiita's sudden abandonment, she felt that was the only way to ensure her own safety. Her friends or family knew nothing of it, of course. She knew she was never going to obtain Son-kun's type of power. She was nowhere near any of her friends in strength. Yet, she could defend herself from ordinary humans.  
  
Turning away from the cliff edge, Buruma headed back towards her air car. She was starting to feel anxious and the little devices that needed fixing would occupy her mind enough to hopefully calm her. Opening her metal case containing her tools and projects, Buruma set upon the task, eager to feel useful again. Before she had realized it, she became engrossed in her work, as she always did.  
  
"Buruma-san!" a familiar voice hollered out, startling the woman into dropping the screwdriver she held. Looking out the window, Buruma saw a worried Kuririn holding a seriously injured Yamucha. Quickly opening the door, Buruma rushed out of the car.  
  
"Kuririn! What happened? Is Yamucha okay?"  
  
"Buruma-san, where are the Senzu beans? We need them now!" Kuririn yelled frantically.  
  
Reaching into her pocket, the young woman pulled out a little satchel and handed it to Kuririn. "Here. What happened? Androids?"   
  
Kuririn quickly fed Yamucha a senzu before turning towards Buruma. "Yes, it was the androids. They found and attacked Yamucha before any of us saw or felt anything. They're strong, Buruma-san. Really strong," Kuririn said worriedly.  
  
Buruma frowned. "If anyone can win, it's Son-kun, Kuririn. Besides, Vejiita will be fighting with you guys and he's in Son-kun's league, isn't he? Add in Piccolo and you guys are set!" Buruma said, more because she was trying to reassure him by being overly confident than actually being that confident. But they needed to believe they had a chance... otherwise it is just like giving up.  
  
"Not to mention Goku's not-so-little boy, Gohan," a fully restored Yamucha threw in.  
  
"Yeah, see Kuririn. Stop being so pessimistic. It'll work out," Buruma said confidently.  
  
"Maybe... Except Vejiita hasn't shown himself yet." Kuririn looked back towards the city. "Not that I'm really wanting him to. Time to go back, ja!" Then leapt up and flew back towards the city. Buruma watched him, amazed at how much more braver Kuririn was getting. Must be maturity, she thought.  
  
"Uh, Buruma?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Yes?" she answered.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"About what, Yamucha?" 'He wants to do this in the middle of a world threatening battle?'  
  
"You, me, us. What happened? You won't speak to me and you avoid me all the time. You won't return my phone calls, nothing! Why did you break up with me this time?"  
  
"Pah! 'This time' is why. We always break up. We always fight and you always flirt. You don't love me, Yamucha, and you never will. I couldn't take it anymore. I don't love you but at least I cared about you."  
  
"I care about you..." he began.  
  
"Don't. You don't. If you cared, you wouldn't flirt or cheat. You don't care about me. Were you even worried when I turned up missing last year? I doubt it."  
  
"I was at the house wasn't I? I was worried, Buruma."  
  
"Liar. You were there because I am convenient for you and you want that back. No thank you." Buruma never looked at her former boyfriend. She wanted to hide from the hurt she still felt at being alone and unloved.  
  
"That isn't true, Buruma. Besides, Vejiita found you. Why did Vejiita do that?" Yamucha asked suspiciously.  
  
"What? He found me, so what?"  
  
"Yeah, he found you all right. Why was he looking for you in the first place? He doesn't give a shit about anything but himself and getting more powerful than Goku and yet he went looking for you. Then when he arrives with you in his arms, he looks all possessive and concerned. When we approached, he actually growled at us. Like an animal! And he absolutely refused to let anyone carry you to your room. He did it. Wouldn't let any of us touch you. He'd hold you closer and glare at us, all the while making *growling* noises in his throat. What is between you and Vejiita? Are you his little whore now?" He asked harshly.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!" She screamed at him. "I am *not* sleeping with Vejiita! And if I were, first, it's none of your business. Second, it is *my* choice. Third, it would be *private*. Besides, he doesn't care about me. I am only a weak human female to him, you moron."  
  
"Yeah but he was sure acting weird." Yamucha said, his voice filled with malice. "I still think there is something between you two. I don't see why you'd want the bastard when you had me, Buruma." Yamucha grabbed her violently pressing his lips to hers.  
  
Buruma was frozen for a moment, her mind not comprehending what her former beau was doing. Slapping him as hard as she could, she backed away from him. Her face red with fury, her blue eyes snapping. "Don't *ever* touch me again," she hissed slowly.  
  
Yamucha smirked at her before he flew off. A wise move on his part. Buruma was ready to murder her former boyfriend.  
  
Attempting to cool down, Buruma got back into her air car. Putting on the seat belt, she started the engine. She wanted to see the fight. She wanted to watch Son-kun win yet again. She wanted to see the action for once. Besides, she still wanted to castrate Yamucha and this was a chance to see Vejiita's graceful, yet very masculine body move as he battled. She had always loved watching the men spar. 'Might as well watch the real thing,' she thought.  
  
She didn't even notice Yajirobe sleeping in the back seat of her air car.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita hovered, watching the androids confronted by Kakarotto and his weakling friends. He watched as Kuririn flew off with a wounded Yamucha. Vejiita smirked. 'Serves the idiot right. Pah, what a weakling...'  
  
Vejiita watched as the group led the androids away from the small island city and followed them discretely, keeping his ki as low as possible.  
  
When they landed, Vejiita followed suit and touched down behind a large rock formation. He didn't want to be seen until he made his move. He liked surprising these weaklings. He may not have reached Supersaiyajin but he was close and he knew it. And they would know it too.  
  
Kakarotto went Supersaiyajin and Vejiita felt a slight twinge of anger before repressing it. He would do it. He would become a Supersaiyajin and one that was more powerful than that third-class Saiyajin. Watching as the android and Kakarotto fought, Vejiita had to admit that his fellow Saiyajin was stronger than he thought. Kakarotto had trained hard and it showed. Scowling, Vejiita watched the battle.  
  
Vejiita suddenly noticed that Kakarotto was holding his chest, near his heart. Narrowing his eyes, he realized that he was quickly loosing his strength. That wasn't the moron he knew. Snapping his head up, Vejiita realized that his fellow Saiyajin was getting heart pains now. 'What timing...'  
  
When the round android called Nineteen started to drain the life out of his rival, Vejiita couldn't stand it. To see the proud Saiyajin warrior who had avenged their entire race so badly defeated was too much for the prince. No one but he could defeat Kakarotto. Vejiita may hate his fellow Saiyajin but he was a part of his dead race. And he was the prince. With a speed no one could detect, Vejiita flew into the battle laying out the roly-poly pale android with a single kick.  
  
The android struggled to get up and Vejiita took a quick peek at his fallen rival. Kakarotto's ragged breathing and intense look of pain on his face worried Vejiita. He had seen that man take so much and now a stupid virus was going to kill him. "Kakarotto, you should have known that turning Supersaiyajin would speed up the viral infection," he said to his rival quietly. Turning toward the newly recovered android, Vejiita sneered. "And you. No one kills Kakarotto while I'm around. Fate has reserved that honor for me," Vejiita said to the machine.  
  
"Vejiita..." The android said in his mechanical high-pitched voice. "You are no match for us."  
  
"We'll see," he said and launched himself at the android. Kicking and punching the amazingly agile machine Vejiita soon realized that he might be beaten after all, prince of the Saiyajin or not. But he wouldn't go down without a fight. 'I will not lose! I will keep my idiotic promise!'  
  
"Hello!" a feminine voice said from above. Everyone turned their heads toward it. Buruma was waving from her air car, her eyes glowing.   
  
Vejiita caught her small glance in his direction. He scowled.   
  
"Get out of here, Buruma-san!" Gohan yelled to the onna. "It's too dangerous."  
  
"Nonsense!" she said as she landed her car. Opening the door, she leapt out of the vehicle.  
  
"Onna! Leave now, you idiot!" Vejiita yelled to her. Watching as she gracefully walked the short distance to the other fighters, Vejiita glared. 'Damn her.'  
  
"No, Vejiita, I want to watch," she said stubbornly. Unknowingly, the android that had not previously entered the fight turned his gaze to the young woman. Smiling faintly, he launched himself at the intruder and grabbed her from behind. Putting a hand to her throat, he started to cut off her air supply. Buruma started to gasp for air.  
  
"NO!" Gohan launched himself at the android but was swatted by the back of the machine's hand.  
  
Everyone watched as the android continued to squeeze the life out of Buruma. Suddenly, she kicked out catching the android by surprise. His grip lessened fractionally, enough for Buruma to pull away, swinging her legs underneath the machine's own. Laughing, the android smirked at the feeble human who had caught him by surprise. He lifted his hand and lunged at her, reestablishing his previous hold on her slender throat. He turned toward the group. "She is annoying and is of no use. She will die," it said.  
  
"You. Will. Let. Her. Go." a clenched voice said threateningly. Everyone turned their heads towards its owner in shock. Vejiita was walking towards the android, fists clenched at his side. His body was radiating powerful waves that were visible to everyone present.  
  
"I don't think so, Vejiita," the machine said and squeezed the fragile woman's throat even more. Buruma looked at Vejiita, her eyes full of fear. She was scratching at the hand that held her by her throat but to no avail. Vejiita could tell she was terrified. She couldn't breath. Her eyes started to droop and they closed. When the android felt her fall limp, he tossed her body to the ground.  
  
Vejiita stared at her fallen body. Emotions entered the warrior that he never thought he could feel. Utter loss. Loss at the one person in this universe he didn't hate. Who he felt something for other than disgust. He didn't know exactly what he felt but he felt for her. Suddenly, he was angry. Rage filled him. Rage at the loss of her. At the android for doing that to her. Shaking with the force of it, Vejiita screamed out. Screamed out his rage and loss. His despair and lost hope. His rival smiled slightly from where he lay on the ground, still clutching his chest as he watched the slightly golden aura flicker around him. 'Almost, Vejiita...'  
  
Vejiita's scream echoed through the air. He turned his coal black eyes to the monster that had hurt the Onna. Hate and rage were directed at the android that saw this and trembled. Vejiita slowly started to walk towards the android and lifted his hand. Smirking, Vejiita let loose a ki blast that neatly disintegrated the android. Turning quickly, he watched as the other android escaped. He'd deal with that one later, he decided. Then silence fell as the group assimilated this.  
  
Vejiita turned toward Buruma. He walked toward the blue-haired onna and kneeled down. The others didn't want to disturb whatever was happening to the Saiyajin no Ouji and that suited him just fine. Lifting her small body into his arms, Vejiita felt lost. She looked so pale and her face still held the fear she felt. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and shook her frail form. Receiving no response, he laid her down on the ground again. Felling a hand on his shoulder, he backhanded the person without looking up. "Stay away," he growled.  
  
Looking at the Onna, Vejiita leaned down. Lips only a hair away from hers. He opened her lips with his hands and pressed his own to hers. He filled her lungs with his own breath. Again and again, he continued giving her his air, his breath. "Live..." he whispered to her. Vejiita wasn't going to give up. The other warriors all looked at the man with pity, tears in each pair of eyes. They hoped he could save her. Sadness filled them all watching the proud man who never cared for anyone give his breath to a woman who might never breathe again.  
  
Vejiita continued to breathe for her. Repeatedly he gave her his breath, his life, willing her to live. Pausing, Vejiita leaned towards her head. "Onna... Breathe. You will not give up. Are you really this weak, Onna? Damn you," he hissed in his gruff voice. Breathing again into her mouth, he prayed. 'Please,' he begged silently.  
  
Buruma started to cough.  
  
Vejiita looked down in relief. Her friends looked on in surprise and glee. Vejiita smirked. She was alive. She'd live. He watched as she opened her eyes and looked at him. Smiling, she lifted a weak hand to his hair.  
  
"Vejiita," she said weakly.  
  
"Yes," he said simply.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He snorted. "No thanks. I need someone to fix the gravity room remember, Onna?"  
  
"My name is Buruma, you idiot," she said softly with a little laugh.  
  
"Onna, go home now," Vejiita said.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" a voice asked. One they hadn't heard in three years.  
  
Vejiita looked up to see the lavender haired brat who had come three years earlier to warn them of the androids. The boy looked over at Vejiita and Buruma. He noticed her pale face and frowned worriedly.  
  
Vejiita frowned. "Brat, take Kakarotto to get that antidote," Vejiita ordered Gohan sharply.  
  
"Right!" the boy said before running towards his father.  
  
"As for this idiot," he began.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving," Buruma said weakly. Vejiita looked down at her.  
  
"Will someone PLEASE tell me what is going on here!" the boy from the future demanded irritated.  
  
"Goku was attacked by that heart virus while fighting 19. Vejiita saved him. Buruma arrived and attacked by number 20. He nearly killed her. Vejiita disintegrated the machine. He saved her," Piccolo explained to the confused young man.  
  
Vejiita glared at the Namek before picking up Buruma, a squeal escaping her. "Vejiita! What are you doing?" she screamed at him.  
  
Vejiita turned to look over at the young man from the future. "You. Name now," he demanded.  
  
"Trunks," he answered hesitantly.  
  
"Trunks? What a stupid name," he grumbled. "Fine. You are a Supersaiyajin, no?" Vejiita flew over to the lavender haired man. "Now, let's go after that machine."  
  
"I'm going too," Buruma said stubbornly. Vejiita looked down at her.  
  
"No. Haven't you learned you're lesson already, Onna?" he demanded angrily.  
  
"It's dangerous here too. He could be hiding, you all leave, and he decides to kill me. You can't spare anyone to take me back now that Gohan is taking his father back to get him cured. Take me too."  
  
Vejiita growled. Damning her logic, he launched into the air. Buruma was still in his arms. He didn't understand why he didn't just have the short bald human or anyone else carry her. Cursing under his breath at his behavior, Vejiita damned her again.  
  
"Vejiita?" Buruma asked from his chest tiredly.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Thank you," she began. "For bringing me back, I mean. I'm sorry I'm causing trouble. I just..."  
  
"You should be sorry. Now I'll have to watch out for you and it'll distract me. I still need you to work on that damn gravity room," he began but felt her tense as the harsh words hit a mark. Vejiita scowled. "I'm the Saiyajin no Ouji, remember? I'll manage."  
  
"I'm sorry," she whimpered as she squeezed him. For some stupid reason, he didn't want to let the Onna out of his sight, let alone out of his arms. Damning this sudden weakness, Vejiita growled to himself. Cursing silently in every known language the unfortunate Prince had been forced to learn, he picked up his speed.  
  
"I said don't be, Onna. You'll be safe with me," he said, unthinkingly.  
  
"You will look after me?" she asked him quietly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? I mean, I'm just a weak onna. I'm not even useful like all of you. And I'm only a human, not like you and Son-kun and Gohan-chan," she said.  
  
"So? You are human. It doesn't matter."  
  
"It doesn't matter?" she asked surprised. He hated humans.  
  
"I already told you I don't hate you. You being human or not human wouldn't matter," he said referring to the night he avoided thinking about.  
  
"I'm sorry that I'm causing you so many problems, first with you having to look for me and now you saved my life. I'm sorry I can't seem to take care of myself," she said a bit depressed.  
  
"Maybe you should learn to fight, if only a little," Vejiita said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, I've been taking some lessons this past year," she began, noticing his surprised look and glared at him. "Well, I had to! I didn't know why I was attacked and wanted to feel safe. I don't seem to be getting anywhere with my lessons and who else would teach me? Son-kun is already teaching his son with Piccolo. I don't want to be anywhere near Yamucha right now. Tenshinhan and I don't really know each other well and Kuririn has never trained anyone. Kame-sennin is a pervert. There is no one to teach me," she said sadly.  
  
"Yes, there is."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me," he said.  
  
"What? You'd teach me to fight?"  
  
"Well, if it means I don't have to keep watching out for you like this, yes. Besides, then you could fly and I wouldn't have to carry you. You have enough ki to fly and form small ki blasts," he said.  
  
"I do?"  
  
He looked at her. "Anyone can do that, Onna. It's a matter of learning and training not genetics. Genetics help in your strength but as Kakarotto has proven, you can also train to be stronger even if you're born with a low ki level."  
  
"Thank you, Vejiita," she said.  
  
"No problem, Onna," he quipped.  
  
"The name is Buruma, idiot," she snapped.  
  
"Onna?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
She clamped her mouth shut and fumed. He could feel her anger. Smirking, he felt relieved that they could argue like they used to. At least now, they could go back to normal. And he could stop acting so weak, so *human*. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
Suddenly spotting the fleeing android, Vejiita sped up and lowered his altitude, the others following his action. "No..." he heard from behind.  
  
"What?" he said without turning his head.  
  
"That isn't one of the androids. That isn't one I know," Trunks said the fear evident in his voice.  
  
"WHAT?!" the fighters yelled.  
  
"I said that isn't one of the androids I've been fighting. The ones I know are young looking, sleek, graceful creatures. They look and act human," he began. "This one is not one of them."   
  
Vejiita fumed. 'Great.' He caught up with the android and cut off its escape by landing in front of it. It skidded to a halt and turned its fear-filled gaze to Vejiita's.  
  
"So, you thought you could escape, huh? Sorry, not today," Vejiita said, smirking.  
  
Laughing the android faced the Saiyajin no Ouji. "You will not win even if I am destroyed," it said with glee.  
  
"Oh, really. Why not?" Vejiita asked smugly.  
  
"Because you killed twenty. Seventeen and Eighteen will now be released," the android said with a giggle.  
  
"Seventeen and Eighteen?" Kuririn asked confused.  
  
"You will never defeat them. They are indestructible. You will die," it said.  
  
"We'll see," Vejiita said and lifted his only free hand as he was still cradling Buruma in his arms. He grinned at the android before letting out a giant ki blast. It flew straight at the android and the machine exploded as it tried to absorb the massive power, its system unable to handle the overload. Silence filled the group.  
  
"Uh, Vejiita?" Buruma asked timidly.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"You can put me down now," she said.  
  
"Oh," he said a little embarrassed. He put her on the ground gently. She looked at the Saiyajin no Ouji with a new respect. The man defeated that machine with ease. And he was carrying her while he did it. Thoughtfully, Vejiita began to move towards Trunks.  
  
"What is it, Vejiita?" Kuririn asked.  
  
"Time to regroup. If what that machine said is true, we have to prepare. Let's go to Kakarotto's house and see how he's faring," he said, easily falling into place as leader. Vejiita knew that they might need his fellow Saiyajin for this battle. And he hoped he would recover quickly. Turning to look at Buruma, Vejiita kept all emotion from his face. "Onna, you and I need to make a stop before continuing to Kakarotto's," he said to her, frowning.  
  
"Okay..." she said, surprised. He wasn't going to drop her off at her home. He implied that he was taking her to Son-kun's with him.  
  
Vejiita walked over to her and picked her up effortlessly before turning to look at the others. "Let's go," he said and leapt into the air. The others flew in a slightly different direction, heading for their fallen leader's home.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *sigh* Now, as the Flying Pen noticed... Trunks isn't born. I did say this was slightly AU. In that for SOME reason (not yet revealed, come on people! Do you WANT me to give away the whole story?) Trunks isn't yet born. And Vejiita isn't a Supersaiyajin yet. There is a reason for this, never fear! (Hoping this is somewhat original here.) My congrats to The Flying Pen for noticing! I wasn't sure ANYONE would yet! *Giggles* Thanks for your comment! Now, I ADORE Trunks. *Drools* I love the man to pieces... He and Vejiita are my passion. So, of COURSE I wouldn't let him NOT be born at all. It wouldn't be right. His birth is just delayed :P  
  
Lovies! 


	4. Chapter 3: Kisses and Tails

Jakuten  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama, unfortunately. The brilliant man that he is... So, unless I was *that* good, I don't think it's worth suing me over.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Three: Kisses and Tails  
  
Silence settled over Buruma and Vejiita as he flew towards her home. He didn't know what to say to her. He felt his heart beat for the first time, it seemed. He was scared to let her out of his sight, out of his arms. He didn't understand what was happening to him. It confused and scared him, yet he couldn't deny this emotion. It would not be denied. And that he didn't feel like blasting the Onna for invading his personal space was something in itself. Never had anyone been let to be this close to his person without dying. Yet, he allowed it and welcomed it.  
  
"Is something wrong, Vejiita?" Buruma asked concerned, his heart was racing.  
  
"Nothing, Onna," he said. She was curled up in his strong arms, her own wrapped around his neck. Her head was nuzzled within the crook and he felt her breath softly caress him. He couldn't concentrate his thoughts on anything but the blissful feeling of her within his arms. Yet, he also felt strangely feral. He wanted her. He wanted to ravish her. Make her his. He wanted to make love as the humans say, and yet at the same time, he wanted to fuck her. His Saiyajin nature wanted violence and a part of him, the part that cared for her, wanted him to be tender. He knew if he allowed himself to touch her and he got out of control, it would hurt her, maybe badly. He was torn. He wanted her so much yet feared she'd hate him if he lost his control. He never felt so scared in his life. He never lost control. Never when raping did he truly want them. It was a power trip. Only that. Now, he felt himself arouse at her soft breathing on his neck and her supple body within his arms.  
  
"Vejiita?" she whispered, sensing something was happening within the Saiyajin.  
  
"Yes, Onna?" he said, his voice husky. He felt her tighten her arms around his neck and her lips brushed his neck accidentally. Nearly all control snapped within Vejiita. He squeezed her hard against his chest. "Don't do that..." he growled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't touch me, not like that," he said afraid of the consequences.  
  
"I'm sorry," she murmured embarrassed.  
  
"Don't be sorry, just don't do that again," he said gruffly.  
  
She was startled. She frowned in confusion. He acted like he was fighting himself. "Vejiita, what is it? Why are you so uncomfortable?" she asked, accidentally brushing her lips against his neck again.  
  
Growling, Vejiita landed in lightening fast speed. He roughly put her on the ground and stepped away from her. Keeping his distance, Vejiita looked at her angrily. As soon as he saw her frightened expression, he softened. 'Damn her.' "I told you to not do that, Onna," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you were holding me there and I needed to talk. I didn't do it on purpose, Vejiita. What is wrong?"  
  
He advanced on her threateningly. Grabbing her roughly by the shoulders, he picked her up and pressed her to a trunk of a tree. "You are driving me crazy," he said harshly, his face only inches from hers. Lips only inches apart.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, lips trembling. Vejiita's gaze was drawn to them. His control snapped and he took her mouth roughly, possessively. At first, Buruma didn't respond because of the unpredictability of it, but she soon wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into it tentatively.  
  
He ravished her lips, mercilessly. All thought had left his brain. He wanted her. He wanted her now and it was all he knew. His Saiyajin nature was fighting to be let loose. Vejiita suddenly realized he'd hurt her if he released it. Ending the kiss quickly, he stepped away from the woman that drove him to such loss of control.  
  
Snapping her eyes open, she looked at him in confusion.  
  
Vejiita, breathing ragged, took a few steps away from her. When he saw her take a step towards him, he held a hand up to stop her. "Don't," he said. "Don't come near me, you won't like the consequences."  
  
"Huh?" Buruma's brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Just don't."  
  
"Okay, Vejiita. I won't." She watched him silently for a few moments. She was confused to say the least. What had just happened? "Shall we go now?"  
  
He grunted, eyeing her warily. Almost as if she were an enemy.  
  
"Knock it off, idiot!" she snapped at him, annoyed.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You're watching me like I'm going to attack you!"  
  
He watched her silently for a moment. "You may not mean to, but you will attack me in ways even you do not know about."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing, Onna. Let's go," he quickly walked back to her and lifted her over his shoulder so that she wouldn't get as close to him. He could hear her curse at him. He smirked before taking to the skies once more.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Walking into the west door, they headed towards Dr. Briefs' workshop. Buruma's mother walked out of the kitchen as the two passed. She looked at them, noticing something was up with her daughter. Shaking her head, she returned to the kitchen.  
  
Opening the door to Buruma's father's workshop, Vejiita let Buruma go ahead of him. She approached her father.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Oh, Buruma, Vejiita! How'd the fight go?" he asked them.  
  
"Well, actually, although they won, Daddy, something unexpected has come up," she began. "It seems the two androids they fought aren't the two from the young man's time. They are about to be released now. We need to see if you might know where Dr. Gero's lab was or might be able to find out."  
  
"Hm," Dr. Briefs said thoughtfully, his hand on his chin. Vejiita knew that if anyone would know the whereabouts of the lab, the Onna's father would. He pushed back a twinge of resentment, as his father was dead. Although he hated his father, he still wished that he could have been the one to kill him.   
  
"You know, hon, I don't know where it is," he father began. "But, I do know that he had some works published in a few of my science magazines. I could look through them and see if it might mention anything," the old man said. Buruma impulsively hugged her father and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks, Daddy," she said, her hope renewed. "We're going over to Son-kun's house, he's very sick. Call me on my mobile if you find anything, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing, pumpkin," he said.  
  
She left the room; Vejiita followed her, before he turned back towards her father. "You raised a unique Onna, you know," Vejiita said uncomfortably.  
  
The old man smiled. "I know," he said proudly. "She's stubborn sometimes but she's a genius. She's has so much potential in everything she does."  
  
Vejiita grunted in agreement. "She's almost Saiyajin," he grunted softly to himself.  
  
"You care for her, don't you?" her father asked suddenly.  
  
"That's ridiculous. I don't care for anybody, old man." Vejiita said haughtily.  
  
"Sure, Vejiita. Do me a favor though, boy. If you ever hurt her, Saiyajin or no, I will kill you," her father threatened.  
  
"Don't worry, grandpa, I'd do it for you," Vejiita murmured quietly and left the room. He missed her father's proud smile.  
  
~~~  
  
Catching up with the blue-haired woman, he scooped her up as she squeaked. "VEJIITA! You scared the *life* out of me, you idiot!" she screeched at him and swatted at his head. He smirked and leapt into the air in the direction of Kakarotto's house.  
  
"Yes. It was fun," he said.  
  
"Vejiita?" she asked, suddenly sober.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Do you think Son-kun is okay?" she asked worried.  
  
He pushed aside the jealousy immediately. Disgusted with himself, he growled softly. First, he doesn't hate her, then goes searching for her, saving her life. Now he was jealous! He knew he was acting as if they had bonded. He was evil, wasn't he? He couldn't bond to someone. Let alone a weak human Onna. It couldn't happen to the Saiyajin no Ouji. Bonding was a weakness among the Saiyajin. He did not share that weakness. He would not. "He'll be fine, Onna. He's a Saiyajin."  
  
"I know. He's strong, I know that. I just don't know if I'll be able to stand it if he doesn't make it. He's my best friend. He's overcome every obstacle he's come across. I'm just worried about him."  
  
"I said he'll be fine, Onna."  
  
Landing outside of Kakarotto's home, Vejiita quickly set Buruma down on her feet. They walked up to the door and Buruma knocked. Vejiita stood silently behind her, a frown on his face.  
  
The door opened to reveal a teary-eyed woman with her dark hair let down to the middle of her back. She smiled faintly at Buruma before ushering them in the door.  
  
"How's Son-kun, Chichi?" Buruma asked concerned.  
  
Kakarotto's mate burst into tears and Vejiita rolled his eyes. He was quickly slapped on the arm by the Onna. "What?" he asked her surprised.  
  
"Don't roll your eyes," she said, looking up at him.  
  
"She's bawling-" he began.  
  
"So? I would be too if my husband was screaming in severe pain when he's the strongest man in the universe," she said pointedly.  
  
He growled.  
  
Buruma grinned at his reaction. She hit a sore spot.  
  
"I am the strongest, Onna." He then left, heading up the stairs.   
  
She could nearly feel his anger as he gracefully and softly exited the room. She often found it surprising that he never stomped. He was quiet and graceful. Never loud. She smirked. Almost cat-like in every moment and thought. She wondered if he would have liked that comparison. 'Probably not,' she decided and followed the grumpy Saiyajin.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita looked at his rival and fellow Saiyajin. Confined to a bed, screaming for the pain was too unbearable even for the strength and courage of the warriors of Vejiita-sei. Vejiita felt something akin to rage rise from within him. He hated seeing a fellow Saiyajin in such a state.  
  
Vejiita glanced at Buruma out of the corner of his eye, only to see her standing tall and brave. He could see the single tear threatening, but she refused to allow it to fall. A whisper of a smirk passed his lips. He was extremely proud of her. 'She would have made a wonderful Saiyajin...' he mused wistfully to himself. He immediately berated himself for that thought. He was getting soft.  
  
"Saiyajin do not die in bed. We die in battle. He will live," Vejiita said aloud startling the silent group. He then left the room, unable to stand watching any longer.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma's mobile phone rang loudly in the silent room startling everyone but the unconscious Goku. Buruma frowned as she answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Buruma, hon, I found it!" an excited voice said on the other end.  
  
"You really found it?" she asked, daring to hope.  
  
"Sure did! It's in the mountains southwest of South City," he informed her.  
  
"Thank you so much, Daddy!" she said excitedly. "Where exactly?"  
  
"I don't know exactly, he never told anyone. But it's near Angel Lake, that's where to look," he said.  
  
"Okay, thanks Dad! Talk to you later!" Buruma hung up the phone and turned excitedly to the confused group. "My dad just told me the approximate location of Dr. Gero's lab!" she said excitedly to the fighters.  
  
"Really? Where, Buruma-san?" little Gohan asked.  
  
"Not now, kid. Got to inform Vejiita too," she began.  
  
"Why do we really need the arrogant bastard anyway?" Yamucha demanded angrily.  
  
Piccolo looked over at him and silenced him with a glare. "We may not like it, but Vejiita is a strong fighter. And we need all the help we can get," he said.  
  
Buruma glared at the group. "He isn't that bad, guys. Give him a break! He's on a strange planet. Far away from everything he's known. He's alone. All alone with secrets only he knows. He's lost and I'm pretty sure he's lonely. Give him a break!"  
  
"He's evil, Buruma!" Yamucha argued stubbornly.  
  
She glared at him. "He may be evil and he may decide to destroy us all, but he has been through more in his life than any of us could dream and he deserves some measure of respect. He is a product of his genetics and his torturous upbringing, Yamucha. He is who he is because he was *made* to be that way and he may never change. He may never learn how but he is a warrior and a Prince. Treat him with the courtesy he deserves. He's putting aside his pride to help us fight these monstrous machines and he could very well just leave the planet and us to our doom. I suggest you think before you open your mouth next time. Whether you like him or not, we *need* him. He is the only one anywhere near Son-kun's strength and he continues to get stronger. You really want to make an enemy of him when he can destroy your pathetic ass with a mere twist of a wrist?" She stomped out of the room to find the missing Saiyajin.  
  
She searched her best friend's house and couldn't find him. She snorted. 'Figures.' Walking outside she looked around the yard, still unable to see him. 'Great. Just flipping great.'   
  
"Vejiita!" she called. Receiving no answer, she glared around her. The idiot was probably doing this on purpose. Stalking out into the forest near the house, she fumed the entire way to the river. He had best not be ignoring her on purpose. She'd kill him.  
  
Just as she was about to step into sight of the river back, she heard the water splash. Creeping up behind a large tree, she looked around the river. She gasped as she found Vejiita, naked from he waist up, slowly entering the fast moving water. His spandex shorts leaving nothing to the imagination. She blushed when she remembered what happened earlier.  
  
He dived quickly under the water, fish-like almost. That a man, a Saiyajin, could be so graceful, so beautiful, had surprised her. He never made more noise than he had to. Always calm and collected, outside of his anger he was so proud to display. Only once did she see him completely loose it and that was only a few short hours ago.  
  
She braced herself and moved into the clearing beside the bank. She waited patently until the Saiyajin rose to the surface of the water. He looked at her silently for a moment.  
  
"What do you want, Onna?"  
  
She glared at him. "My name is Buruma, jackass. Remember it next time!"  
  
"Onna, will you shut up for once."  
  
"No. I won't! I came here to get you. My father found the approximate location of Dr. Gero's lab."  
  
"I see," he stated, yet made no move to get out of the water.  
  
"Are you coming?" she demanded impatiently.  
  
"Why? What is the point?"  
  
She gaped at him. "Huh?" she stupidly responded, completely in shock.  
  
"What is the point?" he repeated.  
  
"I heard what you said, idiot!"  
  
"Then why ask?"  
  
"I want to know why you said that!"  
  
"It does not concern you."  
  
She looked at him silently for a few moments before putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him. "You're giving up."  
  
He walked towards the bank near her. "Yes. I give up."  
  
She watched as he got out of the rushing water and moved to sit beside a large oak. "Is that the way a Saiyajin behaves? Is that the way a Saiyajin no Ouji behaves? By giving up?"  
  
"No. But what does it matter how a Saiyajin should behave any more? I am the only 'true' Saiyajin left. If you count that brain damaged idiot, there are two of us."  
  
She stared at his wet form sitting against the tree, completely shocked. Vejiita giving up? It couldn't happen. It could never happen and yet here he was doing exactly that. "What happened to you, Vejiita?"  
  
"Does it matter? I give up. They can fight without me. They won't need me. Not if Kakarotto gets better in time."  
  
She gasped. 'What is wrong with him?' "Vejiita, what is wrong? You can't give up! You've never given up before!"  
  
"Oh, I've given up before. The day I died by the hands of Furiza. I knew I couldn't win and I gave up."  
  
She stared at the fallen prince. This new Vejiita scared her. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Onna."  
  
"Why are you giving up?"  
  
"I can't win."  
  
"Why can't you win?" she asked, deciding this was the best way to get information out of him. Through all of their fights, he answered her truthfully and easier if she asked specific questions. She somehow knew he wouldn't lie to her. He's never lied to her before, only omitted details.  
  
"I am weak."  
  
That admission nearly broke her heart. He really had fallen. "Why are you weak?"  
  
"What is with the twenty questions, Onna? Go away. Plan your fight. Leave me be."  
  
"This is not the Vejiita I know."  
  
"No. I suppose not."  
  
She nearly screamed in frustration. He wasn't even fighting with her. She stomped her foot angrily, not caring how infantile it looked. "You idiot! You are one of the only people who can win! Don't you understand?!"  
  
He snorted, looking out over the rushing water. "No, I'm not. You have Kakarotto. You do not need me."  
  
"Yes, damn it! We do! Everyone, outside of Yamucha, will admit that! Even Piccolo mentioned that we need you only a little while ago!"  
  
"You are all fools then."  
  
"You are so close to being a Supersaiyajin and you are going to just give up? Like a coward?"  
  
She saw his jaw clench. "Yes."  
  
'Damn him!' She stalked over to him. "Vejiita! What the *hell* is wrong with you?!"  
  
"Nothing," he said quietly. "I just realized the truth."  
  
"What truth?"  
  
"It doesn't really matter. Not to you. Leave, Onna."  
  
She glared down at his head, cursing him in her mind. She knelt beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. She did not expect the violent flinch, or the violent pull away from her.  
  
"Don't touch me," he hissed.  
  
She looked at him, slightly hurt. "Vejiita, I want to know what is wrong with you."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She moved in front of him, grasping his head in her hands forcing him to look at her. His eyes as always glaring at her, carefully guarded. His jaw muscles clenched tightly under her fingers. He looked ready to bolt. "Vejiita," she said forcefully. "You will tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"You will let me go, Onna."  
  
She felt his rage and her skin tingled. She figured he must have been raising his ki. "Why? Do I scare you? Is the big, bad Saiyajin no Ouji scared of a little human onna?"  
  
"I am *not* scared of you. You will remove your hands before I remove them for you."  
  
"I will not leave you alone, Vejiita. Not until you tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"Onna, do you have a death wish?"  
  
"No. You will not kill me. Tell me."  
  
He glared into her eyes as she did the same. Long moments passed as the two most stubborn people on the planet continued in the glaring contest. "How would *you* know if I would kill you or not?"  
  
"Are you going to tell me?"  
  
"No."  
  
For a few long minutes, or maybe hours, they continued to glare at each other. Buruma's hands still forcing the Saiyajin to look at her. She finally sighed and released him. "Fine. I don't know why I cared. You are a coward. Nothing more than a pathetic coward. I give up on you," she said, turning away. She missed his slight flinch at her words.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Fine," she said in defeat and stood to go. She walked a few steps away from him, before turning back. "I was worried about you. For some stupid, unbelievable reason, I care about you. Hell, I even *like* you, arrogant and selfish as you are. Why I let myself, I will never know. I know it's hard for you to talk to people, let alone me. If the Earth survives, I wish you well, Vejiita no Ouji." She began to walk away.  
  
"It is hard to talk. It's only less hard to talk to you."  
  
She turned to look back at the figure beneath the tree. She moved back towards him and sat beside him, also leaning against the tree. "Less hard to talk to me, huh?"  
  
He grunted staring away from her.  
  
"I suppose it's because we have this twisted sort of friendship going on. Or maybe it's because I'm the only one who sees something in you that deserves respect. Hell, maybe it's because I'm not afraid of you. I don't know and I don't pretend to know. You are a mystery to me." She paused before pressing on. "Why won't you fight?"  
  
"What is the point? I won't win. Kakarotto will. Even if I attaining my lifelong goal of reaching Supersaiyajin, Kakarotto will win. Why fight to only lose?"  
  
"Why give up? Isn't giving up alien to the Saiyajin? You and Son-kun seem to have the stubborn refusal to give up even when all hope seems lost."  
  
"Yes. We are quite a stubborn race."  
  
She snorted. "I noticed."  
  
"Why do you think I am even more stubborn than you are?"  
  
She grinned slightly before sobering. "Vejiita, we do need you," she whispered.  
  
"No one needs me, Onna."  
  
She sighed and remained silent, unsure of what to say. She felt such sympathy and concern for the Saiyajin man that sat beside her. Yet, she didn't know what had happened to change him. Make him give up on his lifelong goal of beating Son-kun. "Vejiita, I need you. You have been there for me in your own sort of way when I needed someone the most. Even putting aside your pride for me on a couple of occasions. I need you to fight. You are strong. Perhaps you will become a Supersaiyajin even stronger than Son-kun." She laughed suddenly. "You'll probably become a Supersaiyajin fighting the androids. Then you can defeat Son-kun. And destroy this world. Why give up now? You are so close to achieving your goal."  
  
Vejiita was silent for a few moments. "No. I won't ever achieve it."  
  
She gaped and snapped her head to look at the spiky-haired Saiyajin beside her. His head bowed, looking at the clutched hands in his lap. "What?"  
  
"I won't achieve the level I want. I'm becoming soft. And yet I'm not soft enough." He laughed bitterly. "I actually think those weak feelings are what allowed Kakarotto to achieve what I can not. And I cannot feel. Therefore, I cannot achieve what a third-class idiot has."  
  
Buruma stared at the fallen prince silently. Tears of sympathy in her blue eyes. She was shocked that he had chosen to confide in her. Shocked beyond thought. And for some reason she felt so much pain at the Saiyajin's grief.  
  
Vejiita closed his eyes tightly. "When I was a brat, I lived on Vejiita-sei. I was pampered, to an extent. I was allowed everything. My father trained me to kill. To destroy. And even then I was weak to him." Pausing, he opened his onyx eyes and stared up at the sky. "I was the strongest Saiyajin to be born and yet to my own father I was weak. My mother had a hand in raising me. She told me stories of the old Saiyajin. Stories of glorious battles. Of honorable battles. I had a heart. Something no Saiyajin was allowed to keep."  
  
Buruma kept her mouth shut, not wanting to destroy the spell Vejiita seemed to be under. She sat quietly beside him, her back against the tree. Watching him, she could feel his deep, hypnotic voice lull her into a passive state.  
  
"My mother told me feelings were what kept a Saiyajin alive and strong. Allowed him to win battles against his enemies. Feelings that allowed a prince to grow into a wonderful king that would bring prosperity to the Saiyajin." Vejiita grunted. "When I was three, my father killed my mother before my eyes. For corrupting the Crown Prince. For making his son soft and unworthy. That was the last time I felt anything besides rage and hatred. Nothing since then. Rage and hatred has been all I've known. I cried for my mother's death, and I was nearly beaten to death for it. My father decided to send me to Furiza. Thought that Furiza could whip me into a strong warrior worthy of the throne. Worthy of him."  
  
Buruma watched as Vejiita's eyes clouded in rage. She longed to reach out and touch him, yet afraid to do so.  
  
"I didn't cry. I was three years old and I obeyed my father, standing tall. I knew Furiza might very well kill me. I vowed that I would become stronger than the tyrant that ruled my people. The tyrant that made my father into what he was. A ruthless coward.  
  
"My first step onto the massive ship was something that haunted my dreams for years. I was ridiculed by every species that Furiza had collected to serve him. Zarbon delighted in torturing me endlessly. Every waking moment I spent trying to escape his cruel pleasure. Furiza allowed it because it was to teach me that Saiyajin were nothing better than monkeys, he said. Monkeys," Vejiita spat.  
  
"Every day for seven years I endured Zarbon's sick pleasure. I endured his beatings. I endured his taunts. Not one tear. Not one scream. Nothing. When I turned ten, things became different. Zarbon didn't come one night. I was surprised yet very relieved. I didn't care for the reason. I was relieved. I remember sleeping in the small chamber I was given when I came. I woke up to Zarbon entering my room, close to dawn. He had some alien whore hung over his shoulder. Blood was running down her leg. I was ten. I didn't know or care for females of any species. I didn't even know what sex was. I was beaten every day for seven years and when I wasn't getting beat, I was training. I hadn't even seen a female since I had left Vejiita-sei. I was confused. And angry. I've never known feelings. All my feelings had centered on anger by then. So maybe, I was really afraid, yet all I felt was anger."  
  
Vejiita looked over at the Onna sitting beside him. He noticed her eyes looking at him in rapt fascination. He saw her damp eyes lower to look at his clenched hands. For some reason, he knew she didn't pity him. She knew that would be unforgivable. He knew she felt for him, though. And his heart twisted. That someone could actually care about him, to feel sympathy for him was something he had never experienced. Or expected. Hell, he didn't think he even wanted it and this little blue-haired Onna cared enough about *him* to feel sympathy for him. He quickly looked away from her. "He dropped the whore on the floor and made his way over to me. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up to look him in the eyes. He told me," Vejiita said, grimacing. "He told me that was a whore. He asked if I knew what to do with a whore. I shook my head. I was ten after all! Saiyajin don't reach what humans call puberty until they are around sixteen. Zarbon then grinned. He threw me towards the woman on the floor and told me to fuck her. I remember looking at him confused. I didn't know what he meant. Zarbon laughed. He suddenly fired a blast at me, which disintegrated my clothes. I stood there naked. It didn't bother me, the nakedness. He often beat me until my clothes were in shreds, exposing myself to him."  
  
"No wonder you parade around the house half naked," Buruma observed quietly.  
  
To her surprise, Vejiita out right laughed. "I never really thought about it. Modesty isn't something I have experienced. I don't feel shame or embarrassment. Does it bother you?"  
  
She gaped at him. He was actually asking her if she minded? "Not really. I noticed it was all."  
  
He smirked at her. "I'm sure you noticed."  
  
To his shock, she blushed.  
  
He snorted. "Let me continue. I won't go into to details. Basically, he fucked her, ordered me to fuck her. I did, after some 'persuasion'. It awakened a lust within me. The act of sex before a Saiyajin reaches mating age often causes the Saiyajin to destroy himself. It very nearly did destroy me but somehow I survived the insanity awoken within me. I raped every female on board, killing all of them. It was then that Zarbon paid me a visit. He raped me." He ignored Buruma's gasp of shock and continued. "And it was his biggest mistake and possibly what saved me from my madness. I lost control and erupted with power, slamming him into the wall. He survived, unfortunately. He never again came to beat me or rape me again. I was then trained. Only trained. I was sent on missions to purge planets. I raped many women on my missions. And I got even more powerful. I learned on one of my many missions that what had been done to me was a way to condition me to Furiza's service."  
  
Vejiita closed his eyes. "Then, at twelve, my planet was destroyed. Furiza killed my father, my people, everything in one blast. Everything was gone. Only Nappa, Radditzu, Kakarotto, and I survived. I was the prince of a dead race. I felt no grief. I felt only anger. And I continued to plot my revenge. When I reached sixteen, I stopped raping. I stopped doing anything but killing for Furiza and training to destroy him. Raping only wasted my energy best spent elsewhere. After a few years of complete celibacy, I learned of a new taunt. Furiza's men decided because I no longer raped the women of the planets I purged that I was a monkey who liked to go after men now. Every one who said such lies, died. By my hand."  
  
Vejiita paused and closed his eyes. "The last time I raped someone was when I was twenty. Some sort of frail alien woman I had the pleasure of meeting on Furiza's ship. I killed her of course. I didn't care. Soon, afterward I learned of Radditzu's death. I came here. Lost my tail. My beautiful tail. Got defeated by Kakarotto. Went to Namek. Died. Watched the third-class baka destroy my dreams. Saw what a Supersaiyajin looked like. Saw what I will never become. Learned that I will never become that which I seek. Because my entire race was wrong. Feelings allowed Kakarotto to achieve Supersaiyajin. And I cannot feel. I will never defeat him; never claim the title of King now. I never fulfilled my desire for revenge. Everything was taken away from me. I will never be the strongest, never be King, and never achieve Supersaiyajin. Never. And some third class, brain-damaged, inbred Saiyajin did. And the whole fucking reason I can't do it is because I cannot feel!" Vejiita laughed bitterly. "I cannot feel! I cannot open myself to accept that weakness even if I wanted to. Because it is both a weakness and a strength and I have been purged of it. My heart is dead and black. I feel nothing. Nothing but rage and hatred. Rage and hatred will not allow me to become Supersaiyajin. I am only a tail-less bastard without a race or a home. Prince of a dead planet."  
  
Buruma was silent for a few moments. "Vejiita," she whispered.  
  
"I have no idea why I just told you that, Onna. My life story." He chuckled ironically. "Feel honored, no one knows my story. Except for you."  
  
She looked at him. Thinking for a moment before asking him a very sensitive question. She felt like doing something for the man before her. She wasn't sure if it would work, but she needed to give him back something of his heritage. "Do you miss your tail, Vejiita-sama?" she asked, finally giving him the respect he demanded from the very beginning. He had earned it in her eyes. She respected him.  
  
He looked over at her surprised. At both the question and the respect she gave him. "Yes, Onna. Of course I do. It's like missing an arm or a leg. I can still feel it sometimes. I wake up and expect to touch it, yet my hand comes up empty. I can almost feel it softly twitching behind me only to look and find nothing."  
  
She closed her eyes. 'Kami, please...' she prayed. 'Please, Kami-sama. He has suffered enough. Please.'  
  
Suddenly, Vejiita stood up, grasping behind him.  
  
"What?"  
  
He growled low in his throat and Buruma looked at what he was doing. He seemed to be ripping at the seat of his spandex shorts. Suddenly a furry appendage shot through the material. She vaguely noticed Vejiita sigh of relief. She was too busy staring.  
  
"Whoa," she whispered awed.  
  
He looked down at his tail that twitched slightly. He smiled. The first real smile Buruma had seen the Saiyajin no Ouji make. "My tail," he breathed out.  
  
She watched as it swung lazily back and forth. She had an image that Vejiita would pick it up and kiss it. He seemed joyful. Vejiita joyful? 'Thank you, Kami.'  
  
~~~  
  
AN: That's it for now! O_O Whoa I write a LOT! Sorry this is so dark and ... stuff. O_O Sorry, but if you hate it let me know! I hope it isn't too bad! *Hides* I know it's a little OOC but I try not to!  
  
Lovies! 


	5. Chapter 4: Mates?

Jakuten  
  
Disclaimer: *Sigh* I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. Why do you people persist in bugging me about that? I'm not *nearly* that good!  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Four: Mates?  
  
Rated: R  
  
She smiled at his back; he was still gazing lovingly at his tail, almost ignoring her presence. She felt a twinge of envy. 'Jealous of a tail?' She nearly laughed aloud. "I'm happy for you!" she exclaimed as she jumped up.  
  
His tail twitched slightly before it wrapped lightly against his waist. She saw Vejiita caress it slightly as it settled. She was amazed at how soft the black fur looked.  
  
"It's beautiful, Vejiita."  
  
He snorted. "Of course, it is. My tail was the envy of every Saiyajin."  
  
She laughed. Back to normal. She felt an incredible urge to touch it. "May I touch it?"  
  
He turned to her suddenly placing a hand over it protectively. "No!"  
  
She flinched back as though she was slapped. That hurt. "I'm sorry. I just... never mind. I'll leave you alone now."  
  
He watched her walk slowly back towards his rival's home. He grunted. 'Damn her!' He didn't mean to hurt the blasted Onna. "It's sensitive, Onna. Very."  
  
"I know that, Vejiita. Do you think I'd intentionally hurt you?" she asked without looking back.  
  
"Everyone intentionally hurts me, Onna. I protect myself, nothing more."  
  
She looked at him, her eyes moist. "You don't know me very well then."  
  
He glared at her. He was considering letting her touch his precious tail. And that was forbidden! Only mates touched tails. And he was still considering it, because he had hurt her. 'And I want her...' came the unwanted thought. "I didn't know if you knew about how it hurt, idiot!"  
  
"Well, I grew up around Son-kun, didn't I? He did have his tail for a while!" she shouted harshly. She was severely hurt by his sharp refusal.  
  
"Besides, you don't know what it means." He was trying to have her give up without her being hurt and without giving into her. A part of him actually wanted her to caress his tail, to touch it.  
  
"What it means? What does what mean?"  
  
"What touching my tail would mean, Onna."  
  
She looked at him. She sighed. Walking towards him slowly, she watched him eye her warily. "What does it mean than?"  
  
"I'm not going to explain it." He turned away from her, his tail twitching in agitation. It had unwound itself from his waist and hung loosely. It fell to near the ground, the end twitching like a cat's.  
  
She grinned evilly and gently reached out to caress it. She was unprepared for Vejiita's reaction.  
  
He purred low in his throat as her small hand handled it gently. He then snapped around and pinned her to the same tree they were once seated beneath. He glared at her. "Don't. Ever. Touch. It. Again." His teeth clenched.  
  
Buruma shook almost unnoticeably beneath his angry face. Yet she could tell he wasn't really even mad at her. He was mad at himself. "Why?"  
  
He growled.  
  
"You purred."  
  
He looked offended. "I did not purr."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"I did no such thing."  
  
"You did!"  
  
"Onna! I did not! Just don't touch it again!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You have no idea what it means, Onna. Don't!"  
  
"I want a tail."  
  
He looked at her, nearly gaping. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I want a tail," she repeated wistfully. "It would be fun."  
  
He glared at her. "Onna, don't be stupid. You can't have a tail!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"One, you aren't Saiyajin."  
  
"What's two?"  
  
"You are HUMAN!"  
  
"So?"  
  
He sighed in exasperation, his tail swishing back and forth behind him. "You just can't, Onna! Now, if I let you go will you leave my tail alone?"  
  
"No."  
  
He glared at her. "Onna," he said warningly.  
  
"Not until you tell me why!"  
  
He sighed and released her. He watched her grin at him before she reached for his tail once more. Unfortunately, his hidden desire to have her touch it over rid his natural instinct to defend himself. He purred once more as she caressed the furry tail in her soft hands. His knees weak, he felt himself fall onto the ground. He vaguely noticed her grin before he shut his eyes, experiencing the complete pleasure coursing through him.  
  
She looked down at the Saiyajin no Ouji on his knees, completely submissive. And purring like a kitten. She moved her hand softly up the tail, kneeling partly behind him as she did so. His purr increases slightly and a new sound emerged. A growl. If she didn't know better, this was arousing the unshakable Saiyajin. She moved up to the base of the tail, still lightly brushing her hands along the tips of the fur. She was surprised as his eyes snapped open.  
  
"Onna," he gasped out weakly. "Don't, not there."  
  
She grinned and felt around the base of the tail and gasped as Vejiita surged forward onto his hands and knees, his body shaking.  
  
"Onna, stop. Now," he demanded of her. "You don't know what you're doing," he breathed.  
  
"You seem to enjoy it." She grinned at his expression of pure pleasure that fought with pure terror.  
  
"Onna, please," he groaned out. "I won't... be... able... to control it."  
  
"What? Control what?"  
  
The prince shut his eyes, giving in. She wasn't releasing the base of his tail. She messaged the appendage softly, almost lovingly. She didn't even realize this was arousing him! He wanted to scream. She was enacting the ancient Saiyajin mating ritual and didn't even know it! "Onna, stop!" he attempted to demand. He couldn't allow it. If he mated with her, he *knew* he'd bond her. He knew he'd hurt her. If she continued with her ministrations, he would force himself upon her, leading straight into a mating frenzy. Damn her! "Onna! Do you want me to mate with you!? Stop!"  
  
She paused slightly. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Nothing. Just release my tail. Please, Onna!"  
  
She looked at him, his body shaking with the pleasure he had received. He seemed to be fighting it. Sweat dripped from his forehead onto the ground. She smiled and grabbed the base of his tail gently and continued massaging it.  
  
Vejiita moaned out, knowing her renewed efforts were going to cause this. Cause him to mate with her. Then he knew he'd bond her. 'Damn it all to hell!' He couldn't bond! He couldn't! It was for the weak! Yet, he knew what would happen...  
  
He felt the sensation overcome him and gave into the pleasure she was giving him. He groaned out and thrust his hips foreword once. He nearly screamed. He twisted around so fast, Buruma never realized until he had pinned her with his body. He growled at her, his tail twitching minutely. He pinned her hands above her head. "You are going to regret that," he began. Sniffing the air, he growled. She was in season.  
  
He saw her eyes go wide. Fear in them. He attempted to override his instincts, failing miserably.  
  
He looked at her, remorse and guilt in his eyes. He knew he was going to hurt her and scare her. "Onna," he growled out. He captured her lips with his own, fiercely, demanding, and passionately. He was surprised when she kissed him back with as much passion. He quickly ripped away her clothes and his own spandex. "You are mine. No one may touch you or look upon you. Those who dare, die. You are mine," he whispered in his native tongue and then took her.   
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita opened his eyes, squinting as the bright sunlight hit his sensitive eyes. He winced as he remembered what had just happened. Looking down, he noticed the Onna still beneath him, snoozing lightly. He gently moved his body from her, his tail still wrapped around her thigh. He pulled her into his embrace, his body shaking. 'I'm such a monster,' he thought to himself hatefully. 'And a weakling.' He had mated with a human. A fragile human and he knew he had hurt her. Human mating was different. Softer, more tender. She didn't need to be stuck for life with a brute like him. She was too good for that. She was Saiyajin-like in almost every way. Yet, she would have never been prepared for the violence he had inflicted upon her.  
  
He felt tears sting his eyes. He blinked rapidly to hold them back. He would not cry. He would never cry. He felt her dreamy mind with his own. Bonded. He not only mated, he had bonded. A half-completed bond, sure, but a bond nonetheless. He was a disgrace to his race. He could hear his father's voice in his mind, cursing him, damning him, and scorning him. Not only had he bonded, something forbidden to his kind. She wasn't even Saiyajin. He had bonded and mated a human, a weakling human onna. Twice damned by his actions.  
  
Even then, he wasn't angry with the fragile Onna within his arms. She didn't know what she was doing. He had known she was in season. He had *known* it yet still didn't stay as far away from her as he should have. Now they would have a brat. A brat he was sure he couldn't take care of. Or even love. He scowled. He didn't even know what love was. He felt something for the Onna, sure. Felt desire, affection maybe, but love? Could a monster such as himself truly love anyone? He couldn't *feel*, damn it!  
  
He felt her stir beneath his arms. He buried his head into her hair, breathing in her lavender scent. "Onna, you fucking idiot," he growled without the usual malicious sting.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You idiot," he whispered. His tail moved up her thigh and wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He nuzzled her hair, a soft purr escaping his throat before he cut it off. "Do you know what you have caused? What I have done?"  
  
"What? Besides the fact you had sex I mean," she teased lightly.  
  
"I mated with you. I mated with you because you were performing part of the Saiyajin mating ritual. A very ancient mating ritual. One we Saiyajin have abandoned long ago. And I mated with you while you were in season. Now I'm stuck with you."  
  
"Huh?" she asked stupidly. 'Having sex with him one time makes him stuck with me?'  
  
"I've gone and bonded you, idiot."  
  
"Bonded?"  
  
::Onna,:: he whispered in her mind, her body jumping in surprise. ::Not only are you my mate now, but my bonded mate. My bite mark on your neck is a sign of that.::  
  
::What does that mean? What's the difference?::  
  
::Mates are together until one or both die. Bonded mates are connected by the soul, Onna. If you die, I die.::  
  
::I'm bonded and mated to you?::  
  
::Yes.::  
  
::Chichi and Son-kun aren't like that are they? She doesn't have a bite mark.::  
  
::Probably not. Kakarotto isn't fully Saiyajin and his mating instincts might be a little skewed. Bonded mates do *not* happen. Or they aren't supposed to happen.::  
  
"I'm sorry," she sobbed out feeling his disgust, thinking it was her that he was disgusted with. He nipped her neck lightly before rising from the ground.  
  
"You didn't know. Now you are stuck with me. I'm not angry, Onna. Not at you, anyway."  
  
She looked at him, startled. Her body was still quite naked and glittered with a light layer of sweat. She watched as he walked up to his clothes. He grabbed his large shirt and tossed it to her.  
  
"Put that on. We need to get back," he said curtly. "I'm actually surprised no one came to look for us. You've been gone quite a while. Hell, we shouldn't have spent so much time here. We need to save your planet, remember?"  
  
She glared at him. "I will *not* be bossed around by you!"  
  
"Onna, unless you want to stroll through the house naked I suggest you do."  
  
"I would rather walk around naked then have *you* boss me into wearing *your* clothes," she snapped at him.  
  
"And have all those pathetic weakling fighters stare at you?"  
  
Buruma continued being stubborn. "Yes!" she shouted at him.  
  
To her obvious shock, he whirled around and pinned her against the tree. She was beginning to get quite familiar with this position. "They will *not* look at you, Onna. Put it on!"  
  
She glared at him. "Why? Why the *hell* do you give a shit!?"  
  
He growled. "They will never see you this way. You are mine, Onna! My mate!" he hissed at her. "Put it on. They see you naked, they die. I will kill them all."  
  
She gulped nervously, but complied and put on his large blue shirt. She noticed it smelled like him. Clean, masculine. Sexy. She grinned. He was jealous. This might be interesting she decided.  
  
After she quickly donned his shirt, she looked at him questioningly. She wasn't completely covered by it. She watched as he scowled at how much was revealed. She grinned behind her hand. He was very jealous. This would be interesting.  
  
"Knock it off, Onna. I can hear you think."  
  
She glared at him. "Then don't listen!"  
  
"I can't help it. It's there."  
  
She huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "What now, Vejiita no Ouji?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
He shot her a disgusted look before he picked up his spandex shorts and handed it to her. "Wear those."  
  
She gaped at him. "You'll be naked!"  
  
"No, I'm going to speed into the house and steal some clothes. I'm fast, remember?"  
  
She grinned. She would love to see that, she decided.  
  
He smirked at her before disappearing. He reappeared only scant minutes later, fully clothed. In Goku's clothes, she noted. She giggled at his look of complete horror at the clothes. He was wearing a purple shirt with green jeans. "I didn't think he had *this* bad of taste. I figured, even brain-damaged as he is, he would know how to *dress* at least."  
  
Buruma sat down quickly, tears coming out of her eyes, laughing her merry little head off. Seeing Vejiita glare at her only sent her laughing harder. "Sorry, Jiita! Sorry! It's just too funny," she giggled at him.  
  
He stared at her as she continued to laugh, his face impassive. Only a small twitch of his lips gave away his amusement at the situation. "Look who's talking? Your practically drowning in my clothing and I'm not even that big. Let's go, Onna. We need to find Gero's lab."  
  
She sobered immediately and stood up. Vejiita walked over to her, his tail twitching slightly behind him. He walked passed her, leaving her to follow him. She quickly caught up to him and gently caressed his tail. He stopped in mid step. "Onna," he growl.  
  
"Sorry. It's just... I like your tail."  
  
She couldn't see his face, but she saw his back straighten almost in pride. "Hands off for now. You can touch it later," he stated and proceeded to walk again. She smiled faintly before rushing after him.  
  
"Shouldn't we go back home and change into real clothes first? I mean they will know what happened now."  
  
"So? It'll get out eventually. I'd rather deal with it now and have the fight with the androids to distract them from it. Besides, we wasted enough time as it is. The androids are sure to be activated by now."  
  
"Facing everything, eh?"  
  
"It's a Saiyajin thing, Onna. Now shut up!"  
  
Buruma grinned. She had Vejiita back. The one who would fight. Fight because he was Saiyajin. Fight because he loved it. If she knew that mating with him would have cured him of his earlier problem, she would have saved herself a lot of yelling.  
  
"Onna, knock off the thinking. I can still hear it."  
  
She glared at his back.  
  
"And don't glare, we're here."  
  
She looked up to see Son-kun's house. She suddenly felt very nervous. Everyone would *know* that her and Vejiita had sex out there only scant minutes before... and the questions! Everyone was so noisy. She sighed and steeled herself, following the ridiculously dressed Saiyajin no Ouji she somehow attached herself to.  
  
He entered the house, pride etched in every moment he made. She shouldn't have been so surprised. He was royalty. She supposed he learned that being a prince. She wished she could command a room just by moving.  
  
::Onna, stop thinking!::  
  
She glared at him, only to be interrupted by her friends' gasps. She blushed and looked down.  
  
"Buruma-san? What took you guys so long? You were gone for hours! We wanted to go look for you in case Vejiita killed you or something, but Piccolo-san wouldn't let us. Said something about you being busy. And why are you wearing Vejiita's clothes?" little Gohan asked for them all.  
  
"No reason?" she said hopefully.  
  
Piccolo gave her a look. She slumped her shoulders. "Because mine were ruined."  
  
"How?" Kuririn asked confused.  
  
"Me." Everyone looked to Vejiita in surprise, and then, cracked up as they saw his tasteless outfit. Laughter immediately ceased as they noticed his glare.  
  
"You ruined them? Why would you do something like that?"  
  
Vejiita glared around the room. "I felt like it."  
  
Confusion was met with his words. Yamucha gasped in realization. "You had sex!" he exclaimed.  
  
Buruma blushed and Vejiita looked even smugger than usual. "Stating the obvious, idiot? Why else would I ruin her clothes?"  
  
Chichi looked at both Buruma and Vejiita, and then burst into giggles. "You mated!"  
  
Vejiita blinked in shock. "You know about mating?" He didn't think his rival remembered that much of being a Saiyajin to be able to explain it to his mate.  
  
"Yes. Goku may not remember much but he *is* a Saiyajin. He and I are mates. To him, that is what we are. Not husband and wife. Mates. I thought it was weird until we learned he was a Saiyajin. I even have the mark to prove it." She moved her shirt to expose part of her neck, a scared mark in the shape of a half-moon appearing.  
  
"Hn," he grunted thoughtfully.  
  
"You guys are mates?" Tenshinhan asked confused. "Will you be getting married or something?"  
  
"Guys, it just happened. We don't even know if we *like* each other yet," Buruma began but felt hurt. Not her hurt though and that's what confused her. She looked over at Vejiita. He looked as impassive as ever. Yet, she still felt it. ::Jiita?::  
  
She felt his growl in her mind.  
  
::Jiita, don't be hurt! I do like you, idiot!::  
  
She still didn't receive an answer and sighed. "Anyway, Tenshinhan we don't even know anything right now. You guys will know if we do, okay?"  
  
"Yes," he agreed softly, still in shock.  
  
"Hey, Vejiita-san! You have your tail back," Gohan said suddenly. The gathering gasped in shock and horror.  
  
"Smart brat." Vejiita smirked, his tail twitching in amusement.  
  
"How?" Tenshinhan asked.  
  
"Don't know. Don't care."  
  
"We have to cut it off!" Yamucha exclaimed in horror.  
  
"You will do *no* such thing, idiot!" Buruma said in Vejiita's stead. "I *like* his tail."  
  
Yamucha gaped at his former love. "He'll transform!"  
  
Vejiita snorted. "I may not have to have the moon to transform, but I do know how to control my transformed state. I am not like Kakarotto or his brat."  
  
"See?" Buruma said smugly.  
  
"Fine," Piccolo grunted. It didn't matter to him. Transformed or not, Vejiita was Vejiita.  
  
"Back to Dr. Gero's lab," Buruma began. "It's located in the mountains southwest of South City. You are able to see Angel Lake from it. We have nothing else to go on."   
  
"How about we all just fly there and look?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Vejiita put in.  
  
"Search and destroy, huh? Fun," Tenshinhan said with a smile.  
  
"I'm in," Kuririn replied.  
  
"Fine," Yamucha said sulking.  
  
"Why not?" Piccolo put in.  
  
"Okay, let's go," Buruma said excitedly.  
  
"You aren't going, Onna," Vejiita said suddenly.  
  
"What?! What do you mean, I'm not going?" she asked shocked.  
  
"You nearly got yourself killed last time. This time, you are staying here," he said stubbornly.  
  
"But-"  
  
::Stay here, Onna,:: Vejiita ordered in her mind.  
  
::No.::  
  
::End of discussion, idiot. You are staying.::  
  
::I don't want you to get hurt,:: she said sadly in his mind.  
  
::I'll come back,:: he said. ::I am a Saiyajin. I will win.::  
  
"Promise me," she said aloud. At his scowl, she amended herself. "Promise me you will win."  
  
Looking around the room at their shocked audience he glared at every one of them before turning back towards his mate.  
  
"I promise," he said gruffly. ::Damn Onna.::  
  
~~~  
  
She looked after the departing warriors, tears in her eyes. Buruma sighed and turned away. ::You get hurt, stupid, :: she began waspishly. ::You won't see the gravity room for years!::  
  
She felt him snort in her mind.  
  
Tears fell as she had to admit, he might never come home. Realizing she wasn't alone, Buruma looked up into the teary-eyed Chichi. Startled, Buruma's eyes widened.  
  
"What is it, Chichi?" she asked her best friend's wife.  
  
"I'm just worried about my Goku and you are worried about Vejiita. I just thought, maybe you and I should have tea and worry about our Saiyajin men together..." she said softly.  
  
Buruma had never been very close to her, yet she felt a connection with her right then. A connection because of their men, but a connection nonetheless. "Sure, Chichi, I would like that," Buruma replied with a smile.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: ^_^  
  
Lovies! 


	6. Chapter 5: Sonkun Awakens!

Jakuten  
  
Disclaimer: Once again! I don't own DBZ. Really! I mean, would I be writing this *crap* if I did?  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Five: Son-kun Awakens!  
  
They still hadn't returned. Buruma paced the living room. She was worried about Vejiita. How long could it be until they found the Lab? Or the androids? Vejiita still hadn't contacted her. And he didn't answer her mind calls either. She could still feel him, but that was all that let her know he was alive. ::Vejiita... Please, answer me,:: she called out once more to his mind. Receiving no answer, she kneeled on the carpet. A tear made its way down her face. Maybe... she was wrong. Maybe he did die and she just hasn't felt it yet. 'Or maybe... he's dying right now-'  
  
::Stop it, Onna,:: his voice commanded in her mind. ::I'm fine.::  
  
::What's going on? Why wouldn't you answer me? Is everyone okay?:: she asked frantically in his mind.  
  
::Slow down, Onna. We found Seventeen and Eighteen. We are fighting them at this very moment. Piccolo is at it now. I didn't answer you because I didn't want to. Only Yamucha, the idiot, is even remotely hurt right now.:: His mind voice was strangely dull.  
  
::What's wrong?::  
  
::Is Kakarotto awake yet?::  
  
::No, why?::  
  
::We need him, Onna. These androids are extremely strong... And we have bigger problems. Another android is coming... a more biologically perfect being called Cell. We need Kakarotto.::  
  
::Are you guys going to be okay?:: she asked her mate extremely worried.  
  
::Onna, I don't know. If Piccolo is having this much problems with the androids...::  
  
::But, you are stronger than him, right?::  
  
::Piccolo fused with Kami. He may be stronger than all of us at this point.::  
  
::HE FUSED WITH KAMI?!:: Buruma yelled out into his mind.  
  
::ONNA! Don't yell, it hurts,:: he said painfully.  
  
::Sorry, Vejiita. He fused with Kami? I never thought *that* would *ever* happen. Wow, it must be serious. How about the boy from the future? He is a Supersaiyajin, right? If you two teamed up-::  
  
::Yes,:: he snarled into her mind angrily. ::But I don't know if both of us could do it or not. We might be able to defeat Seventeen and Eighteen, but Cell... I don't know. I have to concentrate on the battle now, Onna.::  
  
::Okay, Vejiita. Take care, please. I don't want to lose you. Besides, you told me I could touch your tail.:: She could feel his grimace as she said that and smiled to herself.  
  
::Yes, I remember. Tell me when Kakarotto wakes up.:: With that, he was gone from her mind.  
  
~~~  
  
After he finished talking to his stupid mate, Vejiita focused on his surroundings. He caught the lavender-haired boy from the future staring at him, a look of confusion on his face. Vejiita glared at the boy before grunting ruefully. Talking to the Onna had distracted him enough for that mysterious boy to notice. Vejiita scowled. 'Damn her!'  
  
"Boy," Vejiita called over to him, startling the boy from the future. He gulped before approaching the Saiyajin no Ouji cautiously, yet determined to not show weakness. Vejiita grudgingly admitted to himself, he was impressed. Not many have the guts to approach him.  
  
"Vejiita-san," the boy addressed him as he stopped at Vejiita's right side, looking out over the battle still being waged by Piccolo and the androids.  
  
"Who are you?" Vejiita asked in his harsh voice.  
  
"I can't-"  
  
Vejiita glared at the boy, cutting him off. "We need to know exactly what forces we have on our side, boy. I ask you again, who are you?"  
  
The boy sighed in defeat. "My name is Trunks."  
  
"You are Saiyajin? I seem to find that hard to believe with that hideous hair of yours."  
  
"Well, I'm half-Saiyajin."  
  
"Who did you get your Saiyajin blood from then?"  
  
Trunks sighed again and looked down at his feet. "You."  
  
"What?!" Vejiita yelped in surprise.  
  
"You are my father," he said quietly.  
  
"Humph," Vejiita grunted in an attempt to get over his shock. "Your mother is the Onna." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Yes. How did you-?"  
  
"She's my mate. When?"  
  
"I was supposed to be conceived a year ago... I don't know why it hasn't happened. I should be a couple months old now." Trunks looked extremely disturbed.  
  
"Well, we didn't mate then," Vejiita pointed out.  
  
"I can't figure out... it should have happened. From what my mother told me, it was a passion sort of thing. It happened in her workroom only once to conceive me. I don't know why it didn't happen," Trunks rambled on, disturbed.  
  
"It didn't happen. Who trained you?" Vejiita demanded changing the subject.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"The brat? Hn," Vejiita said thoughtfully. "When were you able to become a Supersaiyajin?"  
  
"At five-years-old."  
  
Vejiita growled in shock. 'FIVE? Is that even possible?' "Five?" Now a mere child had beaten him! Here at 27, he couldn't become a Supersaiyajin yet his half-breed brat did at five!  
  
"Yes, Gohan was training me for that. He needed my help to fight off the androids after all of the others were gone," Trunks said sadly.  
  
"Humph," Vejiita grunted and turned back to watching the battle. He didn't admit it, but he was proud to have sired such a powerful young man. The Saiyajin/Human breed tends to be very powerful indeed. At least he knew his first-born wouldn't be a weakling. He was surprisingly proud that his son with the Onna would be as powerful as that. His son... He didn't know if he liked the name Trunks, though.  
  
"Father?" Taking his father's grunt as a sign to continue, Trunks braced himself. This was his chance to talk to his father. The father he had idolized throughout his life, even if he never knew him. "Are you going to stay with Mother?"  
  
Vejiita grunted. "I have to, brat. The Onna is my bonded mate."  
  
Trunks frowned. "Do you even feel anything for her?" He didn't like the idea of his father staying because he had no choice.  
  
"Brat, I suggest you stop pushing. I can't leave her. That's all you need to know."  
  
"No! I need to know you'll be there for Mom! She's all alone in the future!"  
  
"She's strong."  
  
"I know that! But this one has bonded to you. My mother never did!"  
  
"We never bonded in your time?" Vejiita raised an eyebrow in curiosity, his scowl still on his face. "Stupid question. If she's alive after my death, we never bonded."  
  
"You and my mother happened once. Only once and it conceived me."  
  
"That's interesting," he began, thoughtfully. "What happened to cause my bonding her now?"  
  
"I don't know. I only know my mother mentioned bonding once. Said you left her to avoid it. You said you would never touch her again. Because if you did, you'd bond her. She still doesn't fully understand what that means, but that's what she told me."  
  
Vejiita scowled. "Great."  
  
"Do you care for her?"  
  
"Brat," Vejiita began warningly. "Do not push me. I may have bonded a weak human Onna, but that does not change who I am."  
  
Trunks laughed. "Yes it does, Father. You may not have changed that much, but in the important ways you have. You may hate everyone, me included. Yet you will not do anything to cause Mom pain."  
  
Vejiita snorted. "The only person I do not hate is that blasted Onna I've saddled myself with. Because of her, this damned planet will be safe from me. Kakarotto will not be killed even after I surpass him. Her friends will survive. I care nothing for them and I will never care for anyone else. The Onna has effectively saved everything. By bonding with a monster." Vejiita looked up to see Piccolo land a punch in Eighteen's stomach. "Go away, brat."  
  
Trunks left his father's side, a small smile on his perfectly sculpted face. His father may not be an angel, yet he just learned the one thing he had always wanted to know. His father did care for his mother. And Trunks didn't care about anything else.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma walked slowly up the stairs, dread present in each step. She didn't want to watch her best friend writhe in pain any more. She didn't want to hear his screams. She couldn't bear to see him like that. He was the strongest person she knew... And to be confined to bed, unconscious and in so much pain, broke her heart. So many years she looked up to him, even though he was younger than she. He never knew that he had limits. He continually battled opponents stronger than he himself and won. All because he believed in himself. Now, he was dying. All hope rested in an antidote from the future that mysterious boy brought.  
  
Buruma paused outside his door, and sighed heavily before opening it slowly. Wincing in anticipation of the painful sight, she moved into the room. Only to gasp in shock.  
  
"Son-kun! You're awake!" she shouted in surprise.  
  
Goku turned towards the blue-haired woman, his characteristic quirky grin plastered on his very healthy face. "Hey, Buruma-san! Yeah, I feel much better."  
  
Buruma ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, tears running down her cheeks. "Son-kun, I was so worried I would lose my best friend!" she said, her voice thick with emotion.  
  
Goku patted her back awkwardly as she continued to cry into his shoulder. "Hush, Buruma, it's okay. I'm fine, see? You didn't seriously think I would lose to a virus, did you?"  
  
"No, but seeing you lying there in so much pain... It broke my heart. I don't think I could bear to lose you!" Buruma cried into his shoulder letting out all the fear she felt since he had taken sick.  
  
Goku hugged her back, glad to offer her some comfort, yet at the same time feeling a little guilty for causing her such distress.  
  
"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her," a *very* angry voice said quietly but clearly threatening from the door. Buruma snapped her head up and looked towards the voice, shock evident in her face.  
  
"Vejiita," she began.  
  
He stalked over to the two friends and violently snatched Buruma away from his fellow Saiyajin, yet it was surprisingly gentle considering his anger. "Keep. Your. Hands. Off. Her." Vejiita bit out through clenched teeth, his ki flaring dangerously.  
  
"Vejiita," Goku said. "What are you doing? She was just upset-"  
  
"Shut up, Kakarotto. You will keep your hands off of my mate!" he growled out.  
  
Goku shot up off the bed and stood in front of the insanely angry warrior. "What?!"  
  
"Vejiita," Buruma said, a little bit frightened, from behind him where he kept her there by a super strong grip on her wrist.  
  
"Onna, shut up. Why are you here with this low-class warrior?" Vejiita spat back at her. "Kakarotto, you will stay away from her. Or I will kill you." He swung around, attempting to leave with Buruma still within his grip.  
  
::VEJIITA!:: she screamed at him in his mind.  
  
He winced and stopped.  
  
::What the *hell* were you doing in his arms, Onna!?:: he demanded of her.  
  
::I was *happy* that he was awake, you idiot! Why are you so pissed? And let go of my arm, it hurts!::  
  
He immediately released her arm, feeling suddenly very guilty. He forgot how fragile she was. ::I don't like you with him! You are MINE, Onna! Mine, do you hear me?! My mate! I don't want you near another man.::  
  
Goku, confused, looked between his friend and Vejiita, who seemed to be locked in a battle of wills as they stared at each other.  
  
::Vejiita,:: Buruma said calmly, strangely flattered. ::He is my best friend, nothing more. I was upset and relieved and was extremely happy he was okay. I hugged him and cried into his shoulder. That is it. He and Chichi are mates. Son-kun and I are only friends.::  
  
Vejiita sighed and looked away from her eyes. ::I know. I can't help it. You are my mate, whether I like it or not. My mate is my territory. And when I saw him in my territory, I lost control. I can't *help* it, Onna. Saiyajin are animals. Nothing more. I am an animal-::  
  
"Stop it, Vejiita!" Buruma shouted at him aloud.  
  
Goku started confused.  
  
"Onna," Vejiita began.  
  
::Don't 'Onna' me! You are who you are. I knew what I was getting into.:: At his incredulous look, she amended herself. ::Okay, I had a vague idea. You are my mate, correct?::  
  
He nodded.  
  
::Is there a way to break the mate-bond?::  
  
He shook his head, suddenly worried.  
  
::So, you'll be my mate until death, correct?::  
  
He nodded again.  
  
::Therefore, Son-kun is of no consequence. Not to you. However, I do understand. Somehow, the way you seem to lose control of yourself and go feral almost-:: she paused when he winced. ::Stop it! I like it. It's exhilarating. It makes me feel important.::  
  
::What?::  
  
She looked down at her feet. ::Vejiita?::  
  
::What?::  
  
::Does being mates automatically mean you love your mate?::  
  
He paused as he thought back through the stories his mother used to tell him back on Vejiita-sei. ::No. Some mate-pairs have been known to despise their mates. Besides, love has no place in a Saiyajin's world. To us, there is no such thing. Only those you hate and those you don't.::  
  
::Do you hate me?:: she asked slightly disappointed. He could never love her and he just admitted it.  
  
::Onna,:: he thought at her warningly. ::I don't hate you.::  
  
::Good. Now, no more attacking my friends. And I'll continue to be understanding of the territory stuff, deal?::  
  
::Yes, deal.::  
  
::Good, now apologize to Son-kun.::  
  
Vejiita glared at his mate. ::No, I have *never* apologized for anyone and I won't do it now.::  
  
::Fine, but at least say something a little apologetic.::  
  
::Humph. Fine.:: Vejiita, cleared his throat and looked over at the Saiyajin. "Kakarotto," Vejiita addressed him.  
  
"Yes?" Goku responded nervously. He didn't really want to get into a fight with the Saiyajin right then. He still wasn't up to par yet.  
  
Vejiita stuck out his hand. Goku looked down at the offering and blinked. Twice. Slowly he took it and shook it once in acceptance before releasing it. Goku smiled slightly. "So, what brings you here, Vejiita?"  
  
"Cell."  
  
"Huh?" Goku asked perplexed.  
  
"Didn't the Onna tell you, yet?"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Onna, explain to him, the group is downstairs. Come down when he's caught up. Strategy." Vejiita then turned towards the door.  
  
Pausing when he reached it, he turned back and looked his mate in the eyes. ::I'm sorry, Buruma,:: he said softly into her mind, quickly leaving the room.  
  
She smiled. The mighty Saiyajin had apologized. To her. After just stating he'd never apologized to anyone. And called her by name. For the first time. Buruma turned towards her best friend. "I'm sorry, Son-kun."  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's a Saiyajin thing."  
  
"You do it too?"  
  
"Yeah, only not so violently. Vejiita is more Saiyajin than I am."  
  
"Thanks, Son-kun. For being so understanding."  
  
"No problem. Now, what is this I hear about a Cell?"  
  
~~~  
  
Son-kun looked at Buruma in complete shock. He was floored. "You mean that you and Vejiita are...bonded mates? Telepathic?"  
  
Laughing inwardly, Buruma rolled her eyes. He still wasn't over the shock. "Yeah, Son-kun. We are mates, we speak telepathically, and we are going to be stuck together for a long time-"  
  
::I don't know about that, Onna.::  
  
::What do you mean?:: She was suddenly very worried.  
  
::Only that if we don't beat Cell, there won't be a world for us to be stuck together in. So get Kakarotto's ass down here. And stop gossiping.::  
  
Buruma giggled. "Son-kun, Vejiita says we should stop gossiping and to get your ass down there."  
  
Goku sighed ruefully. "Just when it was getting good, too. But he's right. Cell is more important right now. Let's go downstairs, Buruma-san."  
  
"Alright." She followed her best friend out of his bedroom and down into the dining area. Taking in the semi-large group seated around the table, she quickly focused on the lone warrior standing against the wall. His arms folded over his chest and he was scowling. His tail twitched irritably.  
  
::Jiita?:: She asked timidly.  
  
::Why do you call me that, Onna?:: He looked over at her. She could feel his confusion. She could also feel the left over jealousy and rage.  
  
::Jiita. Shortened your name. I could call you Jiita-chan...:: she threatened.  
  
::Don't even think about it.::  
  
::You don't mind the Jiita, though?::  
  
He looked at her pointedly.   
  
::Sorry. I didn't mean-::  
  
::Hush, Onna. Jiita isn't all that bad.:: She could feel his amusement and pleasure at her name, despite his word-thoughts.  
  
Buruma looked at Son-kun beside her who seemed to know something. And she didn't like the little smug look he had on his face. "What, Son-kun? You look like a cat who is extremely pleased with himself."  
  
"Ah, nothing, Buruma-san."  
  
"Sure. Where is the boy from the future, anyway? He isn't here."  
  
"He said he wanted to take a walk. Time to think or something," Kuririn told her.  
  
"I'll go see if he's okay. Since I'm not quite needed for the Cell talk," Buruma said. Heading out of the room, she felt something akin to amusement coming from her mate. ::What, Jiita?::  
  
::You'll find out.::  
  
She threw up her hands as she stalked out of the house and nearly crashing into the lavender haired boy himself. "Ah, I was just going to go look for you. I wanted to see if you were all right."  
  
"I'm fine." The boy looked down nervously.  
  
"What is your name?" Buruma asked kindly.  
  
"Trunks."  
  
"What's the matter, Trunks? You look disturbed."  
  
The youth sighed in defeat. "Did Vejiita say anything to you?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Guess not." He paused dramatically. "Vejiita is my father."  
  
"What?!" She was shocked and a little infuriated at the quiet laughing coming from her soon-to-be dead mate. ::You *knew*?::  
  
::Yes, I did. Shocked me too.::  
  
::You didn't tell me,:: she said accusingly.  
  
::No. I didn't.::  
  
::Infuriating Saiyajin.::  
  
::Thank you.::  
  
"Am I your mother?"  
  
::Of course you are, idiot.::  
  
::Shut up, Jiita. I wanted to make sure.::  
  
::You are the only person I can mate with.::  
  
"Yes, you are my mother."  
  
"Then what's wrong, Trunks?"  
  
"I should have been born a couple months ago, Mama. What happened in this time to change that? I'm scared I might have endangered my existence."  
  
"A couple months ago?" ::Jiita?::  
  
::What?::  
  
::You know about this? Know why possibly?::  
  
::No clue, Onna. He said that it happened one night, a year ago, in your workshop and bang he was conceived.::  
  
::OOOH!:: "Trunks? I think I might know why it didn't happen then."  
  
"Really?" He looked up at her eagerly.  
  
::You do?::  
  
"Yes. I think that maybe because Vejiita left Earth about fourteen months before the androids arrival."  
  
::I had forgotten about that.::  
  
::Jiita?::  
  
::Hn?::  
  
::Are you even paying attention to the Cell discussion?::  
  
::Of course I am, idiot.::  
  
::Because you seem to be awfully attentive to what *I* am talking about...::  
  
::Fine!:: Then he was gone.  
  
Smiling, she put her hand on Trunks shoulder and looked up at her future son. "Trunks, I'm sure it will turn out fine. I was attacked and shortly afterwards Vejiita left the planet to train."  
  
"You were attacked?" Trunks looked at his young mother confused. "Mom never mentioned being attacked."  
  
"Well, it isn't something I exactly like to talk about. I'm sure things will turn out fine, Trunks. You just watch."  
  
The young man still looked worried but not quite as devastated as before. "Thanks, Mama."  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma looked out of her window. She was a little disturbed that Trunks might not be born, even if she didn't let him know that. She was also a little worried about Vejiita. She hadn't seen or heard anything from him since that little conversation with Trunks she had. After he left her mind, he left. He left the Son-kun house and her mind. She could feel he was alive but nothing more. He was blocking her. Her pride wouldn't allow her to call out to him, not when he was being so... difficult. It was almost as if he was distancing himself.  
  
She felt the tears start again. She was always crying these days it seemed. She was scared. Something happened and she didn't know what. All she knew was that Vejiita has left her. And it hurt so much. Careful to keep her thoughts hidden from him, she prayed. To Kami to give her strength. And to bring him back to her. She turned and collapsed on her bed, reaching out to cradle a pillow in her arms. And she wept.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Here's chapter five! *Giggles* I just LOVE to make Vejiita jealous! It's fun!   
  
Lovies! 


	7. Chapter 6: Making Up

Jakuten  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own. I'd be rich! Mwahahahahahaha!  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Six: Making Up  
Rated: R  
  
"Son-kun, can we talk?" Buruma had been hanging around with Chichi more and more lately, especially with Vejiita's disappearance. She knew that Chichi might be getting a little annoyed with her for always being at her home, but she couldn't bear to be alone for any length of time. The pain enveloped her then. Her only indication that he was alive was the slight presence she still felt, although severely dimmed from before. He was getting better at blocking her. Soon, she might not feel him at all.  
  
"Of course, Buruma-san," he replied kindly. He motioned her to sit beside him on the small hill.  
  
She sat herself down gently and looked out over his small home. "We're friends, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"May I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, Buruma."  
  
"Could you ever leave Chichi? I mean leave her forever?"  
  
"Buruma-san, is this about Vejiita?" He looked over at her, concerned.  
  
"Just answer the question, Son-kun."  
  
"I might be able to leave her for a while, but forever? Iie. I don't think I could."  
  
"Then why has he left me?"  
  
Goku sighed. "I think it's because he's scared, Buruma."  
  
"What? Vejiita?" she asked confused.  
  
"He's scared of the emotions he's feeling right now. He's never really felt anything except rage and hate since he was little. Now he's mated with you. He doesn't understand human love and concern. He's just confused and scared. He's the same Vejiita inside, you know. You are the only one he feels anything for. He doesn't understand what he feels. He's never felt it before. He will come back. You'll see, Buruma-san. He's mated and bonded to you."  
  
"Why did he leave now? What happened, Son-kun?"  
  
"Buruma-"  
  
"Tell me, please, Son-kun," she pleaded.  
  
Goku looked at Buruma sadly. "Trunks mentioned that after Vejiita left you in his timeline, you went back to Yamucha."  
  
"What?! He left because of *that*?"  
  
"Sort of. It hurt him deeply and I think that made him realize he feels a lot more than he thought he did. It scared him."  
  
"Jealousy rears its ugly head I see. What an idiot!"  
  
"Well, if it were me, I probably would have killed Yamucha. Or something close to it."  
  
"YOU?"  
  
"Yeah, Buruma. Chichi is mine. I would have killed or hurt Yamucha and taken off too. However, I prevented him from killing him and only by saying that we need him for the Cell Games. He instead took off."  
  
"Men are stupid you realize. Saiyajin men most of all."  
  
Goku laughed aloud. "You have that right, Buruma. We are instinctive, as I've come to learn over the years. And instincts aren't intelligent."  
  
"It's a wonder you Saiyajin survived so long without dying out completely before... I suppose it's a good thing that Furiza destroyed Vejiita-sei. The world would be heaped in stupid Saiyajin."  
  
Goku put an arm around her, laughing. "You have that right, Buruma-san. Why don't you go beat some sense into him?"  
  
"I will, Son-kun. And thank you."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
Buruma headed for the door. Pausing, she turned back to face her best friend. "Oh, did I tell you? Vejiita promised to teach me to fight."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Buruma stood up and started to walk away. "Yes. And soon, I may be a match for you, Son-kun."  
  
He stared at her as she retreated, a thunderstruck expression on his face.  
  
~~~  
  
::VEJIITA!:: she mind-screamed at the Saiyajin. She felt the wince and grinned. So, he felt that eh? He still didn't answer her however. ::Fine, Vejiita, if you want to play it that way, I'll continue to scream into your mind until you talk to me.:: She still didn't get a response. She looked around her darkened room and scrunched up her face. ::VEJIITA!:: she yelled again, this time as loud as her mind would allow.  
  
::KNOCK IT OFF, ONNA! That *hurts*!::  
  
Buruma winced in pain, but smiled smugly. ::About time, idiot. What do you *think* you are doing?::  
  
::Training.::  
  
::Fine. Why are you blocking me?::  
  
::Just leave me alone, Onna.::  
  
::Vejiita,:: she said warningly. ::Answer me. Why did you leave me? You already told me you can't break a mate-bond. Why are you trying?::  
  
::I'm not-::  
  
::Don't lie to me. I don't deserve that.::  
  
She felt him wince and got a brief glimpse of rage, despair, jealousy, guilt, and longing. It was immediately blocked however. ::Jiita?:: she called out softly caressing his mind.  
  
::Don't call me that, Onna.::  
  
::Why not? You didn't mind it a few days ago.::  
  
::That was then.::  
  
Buruma got out of bed and quickly donned a small T-shirt and a pair of Jean shorts. She made her way to the Gravity Room, where she knew he would be. ::Oh, really? What changed between then and now?:: she asked trying to distract him from feeling her approaching him.  
  
::Nothing.::  
  
She was hurt. He was still lying. ::Fine, Vejiita-san. Lie to me.:: She pulled her mind away from him and paused in her route to the Gravity Room.  
  
She felt his pain at her withdrawal and at her calling him Vejiita-san. As if he was a stranger. ::Onna...::  
  
::What, Vejiita-san?:: She never realized how much pain deception could bring when the one deceiving you was your mate.  
  
She could sense him struggle with himself. She walked toward the Gravity Room and paused outside it. The lights were on. She had been right.  
  
::Don't call me Vejiita-san,:: he said to her.  
  
She softened a bit. It really hurt him. ::Then don't lie to me. Where are you, Vejiita?::  
  
She could feel him give in. ::The Gravity Room.::  
  
::Thought so.:: she hit the gravity button and threw open the door to see quite a sight. Vejiita was kneeling on his hands and knees on the floor of the gravity room, sweat dripping from his face. And she could tell that wasn't all that fell from his face. Tears leaked from his eyes. His beautiful tail hung loose and limp. She walked in slowly and although she knew he was aware of her, he refused to look at her. "Jiita?"  
  
"What?" His choked voice nearly broke her.  
  
She started to approach him but he held a hand to stop her.  
  
::Please, leave me alone, Onna.::  
  
::No.::  
  
::Just go.::  
  
::No. I won't give up on you, Jiita.:: She started to approach him.  
  
He stood up and again put up a hand to stop her. "Leave now, Onna."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why won't you listen to me?"  
  
"I will never listen to you when you are being stupid."  
  
"Excuse me?" He blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected her to say that.  
  
"You heard me." She started to approach him again only to have him back away. "This seems familiar somehow," she said mischievously.  
  
"No, Onna. Not now." His back hit the wall of the room and he found himself cornered.  
  
"Sounds fun," she said winking at him as she continued to stalk him.  
  
He watched her approach him warily. His eyes wandered to her small white shirt. Her shorts were extremely short and he reminded himself to never let her wear those in public. He felt the desire rise within him and groaned. ::Onna...::  
  
::Yes, Jiita?::  
  
::Stay away,:: he weakly pleaded. ::Or at least... don't look like that.::  
  
::Like what?:: she asked him curiously.  
  
::Like a hunter. Sexy. Like you.::  
  
::Sorry, Jiita, but it isn't going to happen. I'll always look like I do.:: She finally reached him and wrapped her arms around his muscular neck, pressing her supple body to his. She felt him stiffen under her touch. She reached up and kissed his chin softly.  
  
Vejiita's breathing stopped as he continued to stand immobile, trying in vain to control his raging instincts. His body screamed, "Mate!" His mind screamed at him to withhold. She would go back to that baka the second he left her alone. He would kill him after the Cell games, he knew. But now, he didn't want to give in to her. Not when she could still leave him.  
  
She suddenly released his neck and ran her hands over his naked chest, pressing herself to him harder. She reached the top of his pants and grabbed the fabric. She leaned in and bit him playfully.  
  
All thoughts nearly left him, yet he continued to restrain. "Onna..." he whispered to her. Pleading with her to stop, while she still could. He didn't deserve her. He didn't want to defile her again.  
  
::Jiita... I want you,:: she whispered into his mind. Begging him to touch her. To let her in again. And it was nearly his undoing.  
  
::No, no control. Mustn't. Onna. Buruma. Stop. Please.:: He continued to plead into her mind.  
  
::I'm yours.:: She gripped his pants top tighter as she felt the overwhelming desire within her. She arched her neck as she pressed herself to him.  
  
That was all it took. She had bared her throat to him and he lost it. He grabbed her head, fingers entwined within her hair and tasted her roughly. No thoughts were left within him. She felt only the animal desire within his mind. Need. She felt every animal emotion from him she could have imagined, including bloodlust. No thoughts were apparent. And it excited her. She soon found herself without clothing.  
  
They made love through out the night, Vejiita never coming to his senses. Sometimes it was rough and painful, sometimes sweet and tender. And it lasted all night long.  
  
~~~  
  
::Onna,:: a voice whispered into her sleep fogged mind. She slowly became aware of her surroundings without opening her eyes. She felt the cold hard floor against her bare back, yet she felt warm. Warm beneath a soft blanket that covered her. Warm because of the mind speaking so gruffly to her.  
  
::Yeah?:: she answered sleepily.  
  
::You must wake up, jakuten.::  
  
::Jakuten?::  
  
::You are my jakuten. My weakness. Wake up, Onna.::  
  
Buruma opened her eyes to meet the onyx eyes of her mate. "Jiita, why did you wake me? I was dreaming..." She moved closer to Vejiita and closed her eyes again.  
  
::Onna, it's time to wake. You can't keep sleeping on the Gravity Room floor. I have to go fight Cell now.::  
  
Buruma's eyes snapped open and she sat up. "Now?"  
  
"Yes, Onna."  
  
She looked down at her hands. "Okay, Jiita. Be careful."  
  
Vejiita lifted her chin with a finger, making her look at him. ::Jakuten, no one can defeat us. No one can defeat me. I'll be back in a couple of days.::  
  
She looked up at him, glaring. ::You won't try to leave me again?::  
  
He looked away from her. ::No.::  
  
::Good. Kick Cell's ass, Jiita.::  
  
He smirked. ::Of course, Onna. I am Saiyajin. I destroy. And Cell will be destroyed.::  
  
~~~  
  
AN: ^_^  
  
Lovies! 


	8. Chapter 7: An Unexpected Visitor

Jakuten  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. Never will. Don't sue. Just quit job. Broke.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Seven: An Unexpected Visitor  
  
Vejiita stared at the large dragon that had appeared out of the seven mystical balls. Only years of hiding his feelings kept the absolute shock from his face. Kakarotto was choosing to stay dead. Dead. His rival and only other Saiyajin, dead. He did not want to come back. He wasn't coming back. He would never get the chance to beat him. Never prove his superiority over the third-class Saiyajin.   
  
Though those thoughts flew through his mind, he couldn't help but wonder how he was going to tell his new mate. Tell her that her best friend was gone forever. Tell her he didn't want to come back. And he didn't know how he was going to tell her their son, their future son, had died. And it was his fault.  
  
Hidden as he was behind the large pillar, no one noticed the Saiyajin no Ouji's presence. He stood immobile, his tail flicking minutely. He watched as Kuririn attempted to make the androids human. Stupid weakling. He should have destroyed those machines when he had the chance. His damn pride got in the way of everything, it seemed. But his pride was all that was left any more. He scowled as the dragon prepared to disappear. It was time to tell his mate about Kakarotto. Clenching his fists, Vejiita flew away from the lookout.  
  
Feeling the wind rush full force into his face did nothing to sweep away his thoughts. After failing repeatedly, he didn't know why he continued. He didn't understand what held him to this damn planet. He cared nothing for these worthless human weaklings. His rival was gone. His reason for pushing himself to new levels, gone. He was now a Supersaiyajin, only because of that blasted fight with Cell. He snorted. He only achieved that because he knew he couldn't win. He knew if he failed, his mate would suffer. He remembered thinking about the Onna right before his power erupted. Lot of good that did him. He was still second in power. Now Kakarotto's brat had achieved what he had not. A new level of Supersaiyajin. He supposed he should be glad Kakarotto decided to stay dead. This way he was still second best instead of third. He growled. Why didn't he just blow up this damn planet now? His rival is gone. Just destroy the damn thing. It'd get rid of the half-breed. He'd be the strongest then.  
  
His ki flared suddenly as he continued to fly towards his mate. He knew why he didn't destroy it. Her. His damn weakness. He could take her with him, off planet. But no, that wouldn't be a solution. Taking her away from her home and destroying it would hurt her. And in effect hurt him. Damn it! Why did he have to bond? Of course, the mighty Vejiita no Ouji couldn't bond to a warrior, no. Fate had to be cruel. He had to bond to some weak human Onna. A damn weak human Onna with a soul as light as his was dark. A weakling in physical strength only, he had to admit. Her inner strength was amazing. Her mind was sharp. Everything about her radiated strength.  
  
He frowned. She was still a weakness to him. Yes, he was sure the gods were enjoying themselves now. Laughing at his predicament. Couldn't destroy those he hated because he had a damn weakness. A damn onna he had foolishly bonded to. He couldn't destroy the damn onna because that would kill him, too! He scowled. He would not destroy her anyway. Even without the damn bond, he had felt for the baka. Damn it! What was wrong with him? How the hell does an evil Saiyajin no Ouji bond a beautiful kindhearted human Onna?  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma looked up suddenly from her laptop. She quickly set it beside her on the bed, jumped up, threw on her blue robe, and ran out to the balcony. She arrived just in time to see Vejiita power down slightly and hover quietly just outside her balcony.  
  
"Jiita? What's wrong?"  
  
"We won."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
Vejiita suddenly powered up with a silent scream, his hair changing to blond, his eyes turquoise.  
  
"You did it," Buruma murmured, her eyes wide.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You look wonderful," she whispered.  
  
He snorted.  
  
"Vejiita, what is wrong? You won, you achieved your dream. What is wrong?" she asked.  
  
Vejiita scowled. Their bond was too strong. "Onna, Kakarotto sacrificed himself. He's gone. He won't be coming back."  
  
She stared at Vejiita for a few moments. Gone? Her best friend was gone? "Why?" she asked in shock.  
  
Vejiita looked at her almost tenderly. He floated over to the balcony. He powered down to normal before landing softly in front of her, his tail switching back and forth slowly. ::He felt his presence is what kept the Earth in danger.::  
  
She looked up at her mate, tears in her blue eyes. ::Son-kun,:: she whispered into his mind before collapsing onto the hard floor of the balcony, sobs choking her. ::What about Trunks? Is he okay?::  
  
Vejiita nodded slightly. "He was killed, but brought back to life just moments ago," he told her softly.  
  
A soft whine left her lips and she clutched her robe in her fingers.  
  
Vejiita looked at his frail-looking mate, unsure of how to handle this emotion. He felt her pain through their bond. Felt her agony, her loneliness, and her grief. So unlike his own rage at the loss of his rival. He wasn't angry because the fool left him. He was angry the fool left this plane without Vejiita getting a chance to beat him. He cared nothing for anyone. For anyone but the tiny blue-haired woman who was sobbing on her knees at his feet. And that he let her down by failing to protect her son. Their future son.  
  
Vejiita knelt down, gingerly lifting her chin with a gloved hand to look at him. ::Onna, I know you hurt. I know. If I could have kept the baka here just to save you this pain, I would have. This was his choice. And I regret not saving the boy. ::  
  
To Vejiita's surprise, she threw herself into his arms. Her sobs muffled into his armor. ::Jiita, I know you hate him. I know you hate everyone. Why did he have to leave me? How could he leave Chichi? How could he leave his family? Chichi-san, Gohan-chan, everyone will be so devastated,:: her nearly incoherent words reached his mind. ::And Trunks. He's so young, too young! Too young to know death like that, Vejiita!::  
  
Letting her cry into his chest was all the Saiyajin warrior could do. He couldn't ease her pain. He couldn't whisper words of comfort, knowing none. He couldn't tell her everything would be fine, not knowing himself. He couldn't tell her anything to soothe her, as much as he wanted to. His rage and revenge thwarted, his life without meaning now, he couldn't come up with anything that would ease his mate of her pain, when nothing could ease him of his anger and sense of failure. The Saiyajin no Ouji had never been one who people sought out for comfort. He didn't understand the need she felt. Her alien need to be held as she wept. He didn't know why he held her so gently, only that he had to.  
  
As soon as her tears slowed, Vejiita lifted her weightless body into his arms and leapt off the balcony into the night sky.  
  
~~~  
  
::Onna,:: Vejiita's gruff voice, even in her mind, slowly bringing her aware of her surroundings.  
  
Opening her eyes, she found herself atop a hill in the middle of the wilderness. Fields stretched as far as her eyes could see. Vejiita still held her within his protective embrace. Once he felt her move, he set her gently on her feet. She looked down remembering her state of dress. Standing in the middle of nowhere dressed in a comfortable pair of gray sweats and an old T-shirt, covered only with a little blue robe. She shrugged. Who would see her? "Where are we?"  
  
"I used to come here a lot while I was training at Capsule Corporation. You can see the whole sky from here."  
  
She looked at her mate strangely. "You came her to look at the stars?"  
  
"Not really." He pointed up to a faint cluster of three stars in the sky. "See those stars there? The right star? That is where Vejiita-sei would be if it hadn't been destroyed. That star was Vejiita-sei's sun."  
  
She gazed at the cluster, her mind confused. Vejiita sentimental?  
  
"No, Onna. I'm not being sentimental. That was once my planet. I came here while I was training to help reassure me of my goals. You distracted me so often; I often lost sight of what I was training for. When I left over a year ago, I paid a visit to my home. Or what was left of it."  
  
"Was it painful?" Buruma looked over at the prince, immediately noticing his guarded gaze.  
  
"No, it wasn't painful. Onna, I brought you here for a reason. I'm asking you to shut up for once. I need to tell you a few things and it is hard enough as it is. Will you listen?" Vejiita had still not looked over at her, his eyes to the star cluster that was home to his legacy.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When I looked out over my destroyed planet I felt nothing. Not even rage. I saw the debris of my planet floating outside of my space ship. Yet, it did not move me. I went there to get myself back on my path. To find myself, I suppose. To find out if I am as cold-hearted as I thought I was." Vejiita laughed bitterly. "I found out all right. I didn't feel anything. No rage, grief, sadness. Nothing. My planet held no meaning for me. My heart is dead.  
  
"I am evil, Onna. I live to destroy. I did not wish for anything more than becoming the most powerful being in the universe when I came to this pathetic place. I saw the way to my goal in those dragonballs. To become immortal. A long time ago, I wished only to defeat Furiza for destroying my home, my people. Being under that monster for so long has changed me. I no longer wanted to kill him for destroying my home. I wanted to destroy him because of the humiliation I suffered under him. I wanted to become stronger than him because he always told me I would never be anything but a weak monkey. Nothing compared to him. Those words haunted me for years. That is what drove me to become what I am. That is what drove me to becoming a Supersaiyajin and being the strongest being in the universe. Over time, I became the monster I am. Nothing would ever make me feel. Or so I thought." Looking over at his mate, Vejiita stared at her a moment. His gaze was still guarded.  
  
"I underestimated you, it seems. I feel for you. I don't know how or why that happened. I don't understand how you could have found your way into my dead heart, but you have. Even that does not change what I am, Onna. I am still evil. Only, I am an evil being with a weakness. You. Ordinarily, I would have destroyed all weaknesses and distractions. For some stupid reason, I didn't. And I ended up bonding to my weakness. So killing you would in effect kill me. I have no wish to die. To die with the things I have done on my soul is something I dread. I've been to Hell, Onna. And I have no wish to return there." Vejiita looked back up at the stars.  
  
"The only reason this planet hasn't been destroyed now that Kakarotto isn't coming back is because of you. The only reason I haven't destroyed these pathetic weaklings and Kakarotto's brat is because of you. The only reason I haven't left this damn planet is because of you. I'm lost now. I have no purpose in this world now. My rival is dead. My only goal now achieved, only to have that half-breed reach a new level, surpassing me. I will reach that new level. But after that? What is left in this universe for me? My planet is gone. My father is dead and I never got the chance to kill him. I will forever be the Prince. My entire race is dead. I can't even have the satisfaction of knowing I will die the King. Furiza killed my father and in order to claim my title, I would have had to defeat him. Kakarotto did that. So to claim it I would have had to defeat the third-class idiot. Then he is killed by Cell. Then I would have had to defeat Cell, but then the little half-breed did! And to claim my title now, I have to defeat that brat! Only if I did that, it would hurt you. And I can't even resent you for that. So what is a fallen prince to do?" Vejiita paused.  
  
"Should I hurt my mate, in effect hurt myself, to achieve a seemingly meaningless title? The only person it has meaning to is me. I want to achieve what has always been denied me. I want to be King. Even if I have no planet or people to rule.  
  
"I am lost now. Bonding has been purged from the Saiyajin it was thought. Yet, the Prince has fallen to it. I can almost hear my father's scorn. I don't understand what I feel for you. You are the only being I feel for. The only being in this universe I don't feel disgusted with. The only being I can't hate. It is because of you this planet is here now. It is because of you I will never destroy that half-breed. So, what can I do now? What is there left for me?"  
  
Buruma continued watching the prince silently throughout his long speech. Her mind almost unable to grasp what she had heard. Vejiita was never a big talker. What is he telling her this?  
  
"You wonder why I'm telling you this. For many reasons. You hurt because of Kakarotto's death. I do not understand grief. Yet, bonding to you, I feel it. I feel your pain. I thought of destroying this planet on the way to your home. I thought of taking you with me and destroying your home. Will I do it? No. Then I would feel your pain. And your hatred for me. You would hate me for that. I've never cared what people felt for me. I never cared to see what they saw when they looked at me. All I wanted was their obedience, their fear. I didn't care if they hated me. Your hate would destroy me.  
  
"I never wanted this bond, Onna. I never wanted a weakness. I didn't want any of this. Now that I have it, I wouldn't give it up, even if I could." Vejiita laughed bitterly. "I can't imagine my life without you now. I don't know what I feel for you. I don't understand this. We had no word for 'love' in the Saiyajin language. This language is not my native one. I can speak the words, but never understand the emotions."  
  
Vejiita suddenly turned towards his mate. "Onna, you are all I have now. I'm lost. I will train to achieve new levels. For what purpose? I don't know. I brought you here to let you understand what I am. I know that being my mate will be difficult. I know that I am a monster. I will not change, Onna. Not now, not ever. I will never hurt you. That you can be certain of. I will not destroy those close to you as long as you live, Onna. I will not leave you. I will mate with you; give you my offspring. Will I care for the brats? I will provide for them, train them, protect them. But will I care for them? I don't think I can. Because they will be a part of you, they will be important. Because you will hurt should they die, I will protect them. Do not expect me to care about them as you will. I cannot. My heart is dead, Onna. To all but you, my heart is dead. I cannot feel for anyone but you.  
  
"I am telling you this now because I want you to decide something. Your world is at peace now. Nothing is threatening it. I am giving you a choice. Do you want me, Onna? Do you want me to stay here with you? I can leave, however painful it will be for me, should you wish it. I want you to know what being my mate will mean. I will be possessive, angry, a down right asshole at times. I may disappear for days at a time. I may close myself off from you at times. I will never care for these pathetic humans you call friends. I will never be an open person. I won't be 'affectionate'. I won't be what a 'husband' in your world would be. I will be who I always was. You will be the only person I will let inside of me. Not even our brats. I am who I am. Do you want me? I'm asking you this now, Onna. Do you want me? If you say no, I will leave. I will leave you and your planet in peace. I'm lost, Onna. I need to know. Do I have a purpose now? Do you want me?"  
  
Buruma looked into Vejiita onyx colored eyes for a long moment before answering. "Vejiita," she began softly. "I don't understand what I feel sometimes. I don't understand what pulls me to you so strongly. In my world, they may call it destiny or fate, I don't know. I do know I love you, even if you cannot love me back. I know that were you to leave me, I would die. I do want you, even as you are. Even knowing you will never care for our children. I will have to live with that. I guess I'm asking you to stay with me, Vejiita. Do I want you? Yes, Jiita. I want you, Vejiita no Ouji."  
  
Vejiita's frown softened slightly in the starlight. A tiny twitch of his lips, the only indication of his pleasure. "Good." He looked away from his mate and looked again at the stars. "You aren't with a brat. Why?"  
  
Her brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"  
  
"You aren't pregnant, Onna. You should be. Why aren't you pregnant?"  
  
"How can you tell I'm not?"  
  
"I can smell it."  
  
"Why should I be?"  
  
"When we mated, I smelled it. You were in season. You aren't any longer, but you are not pregnant."  
  
Buruma looked down. "I don't know, Jiita. I should be pregnant? You're sure?"  
  
"Yes. You touched my tail. I could smell it. You were in season. We mated. You should be pregnant."  
  
"Maybe I should go to the doctor tomorrow. See if there is anything wrong."  
  
Vejiita looked at her out of the corner of his eye, a frown on his face. "How does a doctor check that?"  
  
Buruma grinned mischievously. "He'll have me undress," she began before Vejiita's growl cut her off.  
  
"No." He glared at her.  
  
"Vejiita, he's going to take blood samples and examine my body. Make sure there isn't anything wrong. Besides, it's time for my annual pap."  
  
"What's a pap?"  
  
Buruma giggled. "It's where they scrape some cells off my cervix and test them to make sure I don't have cervical cancer or any other problem."  
  
"Cervix?"  
  
"Yes, it's inside a woman, Vejiita."  
  
He glared at her again. "You're telling me, some *doctor* is going to be sticking his hand *there*?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"No."  
  
"Vejiita, I have to. You don't want me to be getting sick, do you?"  
  
"No, but I will not have someone fondling *my* mate!"  
  
Buruma giggled. "He won't be fondling me, Jiita."  
  
"I don't care. No one will touch you there."  
  
Buruma sighed. "How about I have a doctor robot do it?"  
  
"No."  
  
Buruma looked at him confused. "Vejiita. It's a robot."  
  
"I don't care. That place is mine. No one, robot, doctor, whatever, will touch you there but me."  
  
Sighing again, Buruma looked at him. "What would *you* suggest then?"  
  
"Create a scanner. They can scan your body and tell you if you have this cervical problem or why you are not with a brat."  
  
Buruma chewed on a nail delicately. "Hmmm, I don't know if I could, Vejiita. It'd be a challenge, but it might take months."  
  
"I have one in the Gravity Room, Onna. I've taken it off one planet or another; I'm not quite sure. Take it apart, study it, and adapt it to human physiology."  
  
She looked up at her prince sharply. "You are a genius. No offense, Jiita, but I figured the Saiyajin as not all that intelligent."  
  
"Generally, most Saiyajin were not. All were geniuses at warfare, yes. I was taught at a young age to rule after my father. Even aboard Furiza's ship. After my planet's destruction, I picked up many things from the planets I've defeated. I wouldn't have survived this long without being intelligent, Onna."  
  
"True. I'll start on the scanner tomorrow morning then. I think I should have it ready in a few days."  
  
"Good." Vejiita looked at her silently for a moment. "I know you still hurt, Onna. About Kakarotto."  
  
"I'll be fine, Jiita. I hurt, yes. I'm more worried about Chichi and Gohan. Chichi's whole life revolves around her son and her husband. She'll be devastated."  
  
Vejiita snorted. "I suppose you want to visit that harpy now?"  
  
"I know you don't care, Jiita. But yes, I would like to go see her. Would you come with me?"  
  
"Fine, Onna." Vejiita gently picked her up and levitated slowly.  
  
"That way," Buruma said softly pointing west.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?"  
  
"Onna, shut up."  
  
Buruma glared at her mate. "I will not shut up!"  
  
"We have company, Onna. Shut up!"  
  
She snapped her mouth closed and looked over Vejiita's shoulder. Her eyes grew wide. "Piccolo."  
  
"Vejiita, where are you going?"  
  
Vejiita glared at the Namek. "As if it is any of your business. I am going to Kakarotto's."  
  
"Leave them alone, Vejiita. They are already in enough pain."  
  
Growling, Vejiita floated over to the stationary Namek. "I am not going to do anything to them, as much as I would like to. She would like to see Kakarotto's human mate. I'm her transportation."  
  
"Really? Why haven't you attempted to blow up the planet yet? What's stopping you now?"  
  
"Piccolo, he won't destroy the planet," Buruma put in.  
  
"I want to here him say it." Piccolo folded his arms over his chest. "I'm waiting, Vejiita. Tell me you won't hurt the Son's."  
  
Vejiita glared at the Namek. "No harm will come to the mate of Kakarotto or his brat by my hand as long as my mate is alive."  
  
Piccolo looked at Vejiita sharply. "Fine."  
  
"It'll be okay, Piccolo. Vejiita won't hurt them."  
  
The Namek looked at Buruma for a few moments before speaking. "I know. You are all that keeps him from destroying this planet. I knew that. I just wanted confirmation." He glanced once more at the prince before raising his ki and disappearing into the night.  
  
"Nice night for a visit, eh?" Buruma drawled sardonically.  
  
Vejiita snorted. "Let's go." He cradled the fragile onna in his arm carefully and took off in the opposite direction, carefully protecting her with his ki shield. "I don't think I'll be exactly welcomed there, Onna."  
  
"Chichi knows about us. They have to get used to you being around sometime, I suppose."  
  
"I won't be around those weaklings much, Onna. You being my mate does not mean I have to put up with them all the time."  
  
"I know. Thanks for coming with me."  
  
Vejiita grunted, suddenly loosing altitude. Landing softly, he placed Buruma on her feet. She looked up to see Son-kun's home. Her eyes blurred with tears. 'He's really gone.' "You are a fast flier," she commented absently.  
  
Snorting, Vejiita moved towards the brightly lit house. "Of course."  
  
Buruma braced herself and followed her Saiyajin mate. Pausing at the door, she looked at the man beside her. His face in his usual scowl, carefully hidden in the shadows, his arms crossed over his chest and his feet spread slightly. She smiled faintly before knocking.  
  
"Buruma-san, what are you doing here?" little Gohan questioned curiously after opening the door. He didn't appear to notice the shadow beside her. His eyes looked a little off, his sadness and grief apparent to Buruma.   
  
"Hello, Gohan-chan. How is your mother taking it?"  
  
Gohan looked down. "Not well, Buruma-san. She didn't even scream or faint. She just looked at me. Then left. I don't know where she is. I can't feel her anywhere!" he cried out. Tears filled his eyes. "Do you know where she'd be? She must have learned to hide her ki and I can't find her. I don't know what else to do. Grandpa doesn't know where she is, either."  
  
Buruma looked at her mate questioningly. Seeing his slight nod, she turned back towards the young demi-Saiyajin. She knelt down. "Gohan-chan, I'll go look for her, okay?"  
  
"How will you find her, Buruma-san? You can't feel ki."  
  
"You know I'm Vejiita's mate now, don't you? He'll find her."  
  
The little Saiyajin looked up at Buruma hopefully. "Really? You're getting married? You can get him to help? I don't know if he will, though. He doesn't like us."  
  
"Gohan-chan, he'll help. I promise. I'll bring your mother back. Go inside, I'll be back soon."  
  
Gohan smiled up at the older woman in relief. "Thanks, Buruma-san!"  
  
As soon as Gohan started to shut the door, Buruma motioned Vejiita to follow her away from the small house. "Can you feel her, Jiita?"  
  
He nodded. "She isn't far. I think she's near the lake just west of here. She's hiding her ki quite well, actually." He frowned. "I wonder where she learned that."  
  
"She used to be a fighter. Let's go." She wrapped her arms around Vejiita's neck as he lifted her carefully and rose into the sky. Within seconds, he landed again.  
  
::Don't speak, Onna. Something's wrong.::  
  
::What?::  
  
::I don't know, something just doesn't feel right. I'm going to set you down. Do not leave my side, understand?::  
  
She nodded and he put her down gently. He moved forward cautiously, Buruma trying to keep near him in the dark. ::Vejiita, I can't see you.::  
  
A white glove appeared and carefully grabbed her smaller hand. ::Here.:: He interlaced his fingers with hers in a surprisingly affectionate motion. He led her through the dark trees, his boots never making a sound. Buruma felt like an elephant beside the silent prince who moved with such grace and caution. Every step she took crunched loudly in her ears. ::Don't worry about it.::  
  
Damn it! She forgot about the bond. She didn't think it was fair he heard every thought when she only heard what he wanted her to.  
  
::That's my fault, Onna. I have a wall around me and it works for telepathy too apparently. Besides, you aren't really opening yourself up to hearing me unless I project them through the bond.::  
  
::Oh.:: She looked down at her feet as they continued as quietly as possible towards the lake. ::Can you feel Chichi?::  
  
::Yes. Barely.::  
  
::Barely? Is that bad?::  
  
::Not necessarily.:: Vejiita stopped suddenly, squeezing Buruma's hand slightly in warning. ::Don't move,:: he warned her silently. He backed toward his mate silently, never letting go of her hand. As soon as his back was touching her soft front, he stopped. He gently wrapped his tail around her slender waist. ::You'll feel a tingling sensation; don't jump.:: He slowly raised his ki shield to surround her.  
  
::What was that?::  
  
::I extended my ki shield to include you. When I tell you to do something do it, no questions, understand?::  
  
::Yes. What's happening?::  
  
::Something is in front of me. Wrap your arms around my waist, Onna.::  
  
Doing as she was told, she leaned into his muscular back. Her head nestled the back of his neck. She was glad the small warrior was slightly taller than her, otherwise she might have felt ridiculous hiding behind him like that. Her body shook slightly. She didn't understand what was happening and that in itself scared her. Vejiita's tail was wrapped securely around her and helped eased her apprehension somewhat. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.  
  
::You'll be fine, Onna.:: Vejiita silently cursed himself for bringing her here. He would have to get her to safety before fighting. 'Damn it!' "I suggest you show yourself," Vejiita spoke gruffly to the unknown threat he felt there.  
  
Silence answered him. His sensitive hearing picked up his mate's rapid breathing behind him, yet no other sound. None of the usual forest sounds reached his ears. He knew something was right in front of them, he could feel its ki.  
  
"I suggest you answer now," Vejiita growled out.  
  
::Jiita, maybe there isn't anything there.::  
  
::Hush, Onna. There is.:: Vejiita glared in front of him. ::I'm going to raise my ki, Onna. It might be a little painful,:: he warned silently.  
  
::Alright,:: she answered and squeezed him hard, bracing herself.  
  
::If it becomes too painful, tell me.:: He began to raise his ki slowly, mindful of the Onna squeezing his waist. "Since you choose not to answer me, I will force you out," Vejiita warned, gathering a ki ball on his open hand.  
  
"Really, Your Highness? You think you could defeat me with a pathetic human holding onto you so tightly? I doubt that, Vejiita no Ouji," a disembodied voice came, mocking him.  
  
Pausing, Vejiita glared at the voice. "Since you obviously know who I am, I think it's only fair that I know who you are."  
  
Laughter echoed out of the darkness, causing his mate to shiver and squeeze him harder. His tail tightened slightly around her. "But you already know who I am, Your Highness." Suddenly a figure appeared out of the darkness, Vejiita's blue ki ball illuminating its face.  
  
"Son-kun?" Buruma whispered in shocked surprise.  
  
"No," Vejiita snarled. "Bardock."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: O_O  
  
Lovies! 


	9. Chapter 8: Completing the Bond

Jakuten  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. No money! Won't get anything anyway!  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Eight: Completing the Bond  
Rating: R  
  
"You are supposed to be dead," Vejiita stated calmly.  
  
"I was," the spiky-haired Saiyajin said with a smirk. He wore the tradition Saiyajin armor, complete with a furry belt around the waist, also known as a tail, with black spandex underneath. His hair was adorned with a red bandana. A large scar decorated his face, along with the piece of technology known as a scouter over one eye.  
  
"How are you alive then?"  
  
Bardock's smirk faded into a surprisingly Vejiita-like scowl. "I don't know."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I don't know!" he spat angrily. "I was in Hell and suddenly I was here!"  
  
"Hn," Vejiita grunted. "How long have you been here? I should have picked up your ki."  
  
"Without a scouter?" Bardock asked with a laugh.  
  
"Damn, I forgot," he mumbled irritably before he smiled smugly. "You can't sense ki."  
  
"Sense it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Right, Your Highness," Bardock sneered. He suddenly looked to the exotic blue-haired woman clinging to the Saiyajin no Ouji. "Who is the human?"  
  
Vejiita motioned for her to step beside him. "No one of importance, Bardock. How long have you been here?"  
  
Buruma moved beside Vejiita, watching Bardock eye her every movement. His eyes made her nervous. He looked so much like Son-kun that she felt that familiar sting of tears just watching him. His eyes, however, were nothing like her beloved friend's. They were harder. Colder. She shuddered beneath his stare.  
  
"A few hours, Vejiita no Ouji."  
  
"I see," Vejiita commented dryly. He didn't like the way the third-class Saiyajin eyed his mate. He liked it even less that he hadn't feel his ki until he was nearly on top of him. It wasn't that low!  
  
Buruma stayed as close to Vejiita as possible. The Saiyajin made her nervous. She absently brushed her hair away from her face. Her brow furrowed as she saw the Son-kun-like man's eyes widen slightly in surprise.  
  
"You marked her!" Bardock accused, nodding toward Buruma. She quickly put her hand to her neck, feeling the bite mark Vejiita had left.  
  
Vejiita's expression didn't change. "Yes," he stated gruffly.  
  
"You took an alien mate?" he questioned disgusted. That his Prince lowered himself to take such a pathetic weakling for a mate was something he found repulsive. The idea of the Prince taking any mate was shocking in itself. Saiyajin did not like taking permanent mates! It was a weakness. That was why he killed his own mate. To save her from the torture the royal family would give to her when find out they had become mates. Now the Prince took a mate and not just any mate, a pathetic alien as a mate. A weakling!  
  
Vejiita shrugged. "Your point?"  
  
"Why? You're taking a permanent mate? A pathetic female from a weakling race? It is not right! It isn't permitted! Permanent mating is a weakness! She is weak! She isn't even Saiyajin! Why?"  
  
"I doubt it is any of your business, Bardock. I am your Prince, you have no right to question my decisions."  
  
"It is my business! You'll pollute the Saiyajin race! With *alien* blood!" he spat angrily.  
  
"What Saiyajin race, Bardock? They all died! I was the last Saiyajin alive until *you* showed up! I can't mate with myself! We are a dead race. What does it matter if I take a mate? Or what race she is from? Our people are dead. Our blood will die out in just a few short generations. So I suggest you mind your own business."  
  
Bardock looked at his Prince. Buruma noticed the sadness in his black eyes, after becoming accustomed to Vejiita's masks, this man's were easy to see through. "My sons?" Bardock asked softly.  
  
Vejiita scowled. "Radditzu died a few years back, here on Earth."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He came here for Kakarotto. Took his brother's brat as a hostage and was killed by a Namek."  
  
"What of Kakarotto?"  
  
"Dead. This afternoon."  
  
Bardock snapped his head up. "Died today?" Bardock was silent a few moments to let the information sink in. "Was he a warrior?"  
  
"Yes, he was a warrior," Vejiita stated gruffly. He nodded his head towards Buruma. "She can tell you more about your brat than I. I was only there to witness his death."  
  
"How?"  
  
"A being called Cell. He was trying to destroy this world. Kakarotto sacrificed himself to save his friends and his brat. Too bad it didn't work."  
  
"Save his 'friends'?" he repeated dumbly. "Did you kill this Cell?" Buruma could tell he really didn't care about how Cell died, only that his son was dead. Maybe all Saiyajin were not the same.  
  
"No," Vejiita growled. "Kakarotto's half-breed brat did."  
  
Bardock looked at Vejiita sharply. "This half-breed destroyed what my son could not?"  
  
Vejiita's growl increased. "He destroyed what even I could not," he barked angrily.  
  
Bardock blinked. "My son's offspring is stronger than you?"  
  
"You son was stronger than I. Enough, I have no wish to discuss this further. You want to know more, ask my mate," Vejiita snapped. "Onna, let's find that harpy now."  
  
"Yes, Vejiita," she softly agreed, starting forward with her mate.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Vejiita glanced over at Bardock. "You're son's mate, Bardock." Vejiita moved to pass Bardock, but felt a small hand on his arm. He looked down at his mate. "Onna?"  
  
"Bardock, I don't believe you have a place to stay. You are welcome to stay at my home. We have plenty of room," Buruma offered kindly.  
  
::Onna, what are you doing?::  
  
::He needs somewhere to stay!::  
  
::So?::  
  
::He is a Saiyajin, Jiita. One of your race.::  
  
::Fine, Onna, do what you will,:: Vejiita gave in. "Fine. Let's go." Vejiita walked passed Bardock, pushing past the foliage. He felt his mate right behind him and the abnormally strong lower class Saiyajin fell behind her. It bothered him that this supposedly dead Saiyajin just appeared on this planet for no apparent reason. It was practically impossible. Vejiita had seen a lot of weird shit in his life. This one 'takes the cake' as the humans put it. A long dead Saiyajin warrior on a planet he had never visited in his previous life. And it just so happened to coincide with the exact day his son died. Vejiita scowled. This was too weird and too impossible. It couldn't happen!  
  
"Jiita?" his mate asked quietly, causing Bardock to gasp in surprise at the informality.  
  
"Stupid onna! You should show the Prince more respect," he began angrily before Vejiita cut him off.  
  
"Bardock, don't. She will call me what she wants," he stated to his fellow Saiyajin's surprise.  
  
"What happened to you? On Vejiita-sei, you would have never stood for such disrespect, Your Highness."  
  
"As you may have noticed, we aren't on Vejiita-sei. It was destroyed, idiot. The Onna is not being disrespectful."  
  
Bardock gaped at his Prince's back. "That was not disrespectful?"  
  
"You moron. She's being 'affectionate'," Vejiita stated somewhat stiffly. How dense could he be? He hated explaining things to idiots, especially when it had to do with his mate.  
  
"Affectionate?" Bardock asked confused.  
  
"Yes, affectionate. Now shut up." Vejiita paused before stepping out onto the lakeshore. He glanced around, scowling. "Stupid mate of Kakarotto," he mumbled before moving towards the right. "Onna, what did you want?"  
  
"Can you feel her?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, she's just over there, behind the rock. I suggest you be the one to approach her."  
  
"Alright, Jiita," Buruma said before walking over to the rock and disappearing behind it.  
  
"My Prince? What happened to Furiza?"  
  
Vejiita's scowl deepened. "Dead."  
  
"You?"  
  
"No. Kakarotto."  
  
Bardock glanced at Vejiita sharply. "My son?"  
  
Vejiita crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the rock that hid his mate. "Yes."  
  
"My son is the one who defeated Furiza. But his strength was measured as a baby!"  
  
Vejiita snorted. "So?"  
  
Bardock thought that over a few moments. "Your Highness, thank you."  
  
Vejiita glanced at Bardock. He grunted in acknowledgment before turning back to wait for his mate.  
  
~~~  
  
"Chichi?" Buruma looked down at the younger woman. Her black tresses were in disarray, her clothing torn and shredded in places. She noticed the gashes on her friend's bare legs. "Chichi?" she called again softly. Son-kun's wife didn't respond. She stared ahead, unblinking. Buruma kneeled down beside her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Chichi didn't respond.  
  
Buruma's brow furrowed in concern. She softly shook the woman. Not even a blink of an eye. Buruma sighed sadly and wrapped her arms around the dark-haired woman. "Chichi, I'm so sorry," she whispered softly rocking. "I'm sorry about Son-kun. I'm so sorry," she choked out, her eyes filling with tears. Her friend was so devastated. And she could do nothing. Nothing! Her best friend was gone, and his wife unable to take care of their son. "Chichi, let's go pick up Gohan-chan. You two can stay with me for a while."  
  
Buruma gently tried to pull Chichi to her feet with her. Chichi's limp body wouldn't move and Buruma soon realized the only way to move her would be to carry her. Buruma settled back down, arms still around the younger woman. She moved her hand to brush some of her hair out of her expressionless face, noticing the tear stained cheeks. Sighing, Buruma hugged her friend to her once more. "Chichi, I know you hurt. I know. I'm sorry," Buruma whispered soothingly. "I'll watch Gohan for you, Chichi. You two can stay at Capsule Corporation for a while, I'll look after you and Gohan-chan. It'll be okay, Chichi. It'll be better, I promise."  
  
Buruma swallowed the lump in her throat as she continued to speak to her friend. "Chichi, I miss him too. He was my best friend. I miss him too. We all miss him; you aren't alone, Chi. You aren't alone. You know what he'd say if he saw us like this? He'd tell us to stop grieving for him. He'd tell us to be happy. He'd grin that grin that only Son-kun can do and tell us not to worry and that he's okay. He'd tell us to smile and that he loves us all. Please, Chichi, can you hear me? It would break Son-kun's heart to see you like this. Please, Chi." Buruma hugged her friend tighter. "Please, don't you leave me too. You have to stay strong, Chichi. For Gohan-chan. For your son. Please, Chichi," she whispered almost silently, her own tears streaming down her face. She didn't know Chichi would take his death so hard.  
  
::Jiita?:: she silently called, wiping her wet cheeks with her hands.  
  
::What?::  
  
::I need help. She's comatose, Jiita. She's not responding. I can't carry her.::  
  
She could feel his irritation but knew he would help. She continued to rock her friend slowly, humming a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was young. Buruma figured it couldn't hurt. If Chichi heard it, she might feel soothed by it. And if not, it didn't matter.  
  
"Onna, move," Vejiita ordered gruffly. Buruma stood slowly and turned to face her mate. He was looking at Chichi almost disgustedly. He obviously was not looking forward to carrying her. He stood there silently for a few moments before he smirked evilly. He nodded towards Bardock, indicating he should come forward.  
  
Bardock reached the couple and looked at his daughter-in-law for the first time. He felt a small pang in his chest for the frail woman who had mated his son. He looked away from her expressionless face and cocked his head curiously at the Saiyajin no Ouji.  
  
"Carry her."  
  
"What?" Bardock asked shocked.  
  
"She is Kakarotto's mate. She's can't move on her own. Carry her."  
  
"What's wrong with your arms?" Bardock asked confused.  
  
"You've been dead too long, Bardock. I am your Prince. You know better than to treat me that way. You carry your brat's mate, I'll carry my mate."  
  
Bardock's eyes widened in understanding. 'So, His Highness didn't want me touching his mate, eh?' Grunting, Bardock leaned down and picked up the woman. "Where?"  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes and gently picked up Buruma. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her to his hard chest. "Follow me," Vejiita said before he flew off.  
  
Bardock snorted. "Always a Prince," he muttered before following after.  
  
~~~  
  
"Onna?"  
  
Buruma snapped out of her reverie at the sound of his voice. "Huh?"  
  
"I asked if you were okay, Onna." Vejiita repeated gruffly.  
  
She nodded. "Jiita? Why don't you call me by my name?"  
  
"You ask too many questions, Onna."  
  
"I know. I just wanted to know why even now you refuse to call me by name. You even call Son-kun by his Saiyajin name! I just want to know why you won't call me 'Buruma'."  
  
He grunted. "Stubborn, Onna. At first it was because I called you 'Onna' to piss you off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It was amusing."  
  
"Just amusing?"  
  
He snorted.  
  
"Why don't you call me my name now?"  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
She snapped her head up to look at him. "What?"  
  
"I called you by name once, Onna. In your mind. That's all. If I were to say it out loud, I'm sure it would come out wrong."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It would come out of my mouth soft. Understand?"  
  
"No," she said.  
  
If his hands hadn't been full, he would have thrown them up in frustration. "Never mind, Onna. We're here," he stated before loosing altitude and landing softly in front of the Son home. He felt Bardock land shortly after he did and moved towards the lit house. "Knock, Onna."  
  
"Don't order me around, Jiita!" she snapped.  
  
"Onna, just do it!"  
  
"Why don't you? You have two perfectly good hands. *You* knock!"  
  
He growled. "Onna, I'm warning you," he began.  
  
"You'll do what, idiot?" She laughed musically. "You won't do a damn thing and you know it!"  
  
"Listen, weakling," Bardock interrupted. "That is the Prince you're yelling at!"  
  
"Bardock!" Vejiita snapped. "Didn't I warn you once?"  
  
"Your Highness, no weakling human onna can speak to you that way!"  
  
"Listen Bardock, I can speak to him any way I want to!" Buruma said angrily.  
  
Bardock glared at her. "You little blue-haired freak!"  
  
Vejiita growled. 'She is not a freak!'  
  
"Freak?! Freak? I am NOT a freak, you Neanderthal! Saiyajin have monkey brains as well as monkey tails, I see."  
  
Bardock fumed. He glared at the little human gathering his ki, forgetting the woman in his arms.  
  
"Bardock, enough," Vejiita growled in warning.  
  
"No, she does not respect the Saiyajin or you!"  
  
Vejiita moved in front of his mate. "You want to assault your Prince?"  
  
Bardock hissed. "Move, Vejiita no Ouji."  
  
"She is my mate. It will be good to remember that."  
  
"I don't care if she's your fucking whore, Sire!" Bardock spat hatefully. All those years in Hell, the stress of finding himself on Earth, his son's death, everything at once caused Bardock to want to kill. Kill anything! In addition, that little bitch was just perfect.  
  
"Bardock," Vejiita said softly, clearly angry. He stood in front of his mate, his fists clenched. "Do not force me to send you back to Hell."  
  
Bardock glanced up at his prince. "You would choose a human weakling over one of your own kind?"  
  
"She is my mate," he stated.  
  
"I don't care! She isn't one of us!"  
  
"She will be the Princess, Bardock. Back off."  
  
His eyes widened. "Princess? You'll perform the ceremony? Make her fucking royalty!?"  
  
Vejiita snorted. "Of course, idiot! She's my mate," he repeated as if it explained everything.  
  
Bardock lowered his eyes. "I would rather die than see *her* Princess. And she will *never* be Queen."  
  
"No, she won't. Because I will never be King." Vejiita glanced behind him to see a still angry Buruma glaring at him. "Knock, Onna."  
  
She humphed and turned around and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, little Gohan appeared in the opened doorway. "Did you find her, Buruma-san?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, Gohan-chan. We need to go to Capsule Corporation. You're mother isn't doing so well. You two might have to stay with me a little while, Gohan. Pack a few things, okay? Including school work, your mother would throw a fit if you didn't."  
  
"Right!" Gohan agreed and rushed into the house, leaving the two Saiyajin and Buruma to enter the house unattended.  
  
"This is my son's home?"  
  
"Hn," Vejiita grunted. He moved over to the wall, leaning a shoulder against it and crossed his arms. He watched his mate cross the room to look at those picture frames where humans put images of people they care about. He snorted to himself as he watched her brush her fingers across the frame wistfully. He wouldn't be caught dead on one of those picture things. He turned his eyes from his mate to watch Bardock look around the room in disgust. "Problem, soldier?"  
  
Bardock turned to glare at his Prince. "How could my brat live like this? It's too comfortable! How did he expect to get strong with so much... comfort? And with *her*?" he asked indicating the burden in his arms.  
  
Vejiita shrugged. He decided to not comment on that and looked towards the stairs. He felt the half-breed's ki moving towards it and watched as the small warrior walked slowly down the stairs with a dark navy backpack in his hands.  
  
Gohan stopped, his mouth dropping open as he looked at the Saiyajin warrior who carried his mother. Vejiita smirked. "Brat, this is Bardock. Your grandfather."  
  
Gohan looked at Vejiita in shock. He noticed the boy's eyes cloud with tears and rolled his eyes. "How? I thought all the Saiyajin were dead? What happened to Mom?"  
  
Vejiita shrugged. He felt his mate step beside him silently. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, noting her pale face and moist eyes. ::Onna, stop your crying!::  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled so softly only a Saiyajin could hear. She walked up to Gohan "You're mother isn't handling your father's decision very well, Gohan-chan."  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"She's weak," Bardock spat and turned towards the door. "Can we go now?"  
  
Gohan looked up in shock at the rude Saiyajin that held his mother. He frowned at the warrior's back angrily. "My mother is not weak! If you don't mind, I would rather carry her."  
  
Bardock turned to glare at the pint-sized Saiyajin brat. "Fine, brat." He gave over his burden, none too gently, to the boy. He quickly walked out the door.  
  
"Bastard," Gohan spat.  
  
"Son Gohan! You're mother would kill you if she heard that," Buruma snapped at the boy.  
  
"Yes, Buruma-san," he said not in the least bit apologetic.  
  
"Gohan," she began warningly before cutting off to glare at Vejiita who started laughing. "Yes, Jiita? What do you find so humorous?"  
  
"You," he said with his usual smirk before laughing again.  
  
She stalked up to him and grabbed him by his shirt. She would have yanked him towards her if she felt he'd let her. Why the hell did she have to mate with a man as strong as he is? "I suggest you shut up, idiot!"  
  
He arched an eyebrow. "And why is that?"  
  
"I can make life very difficult for you, Jiita," she replied sweetly.  
  
He snorted. "Hn, sure."  
  
"Don't believe me? Where were you planning to sleep now that we are mates? In my room? In yours? Where?"  
  
"I hadn't thought about it," he replied smugly. "I felt that Cell was a little more important than where we would sleep now, Onna."  
  
"If you don't knock it off, *you* will be sleeping alone for a *very* long time," she hissed.  
  
He snorted. His tail wrapped around her waist and yanked her towards him. "I doubt you have the will power to resist me, Onna. I suggest you don't even try."  
  
"We'll see, Your Highness," she spat angrily. Her damn body was betraying her already. His proximately was making her lightheaded and her knees wobbled. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest and she was beginning to lose all coherent thoughts. Their faces only inches apart, she stared into his eyes. When he winked at her, she nearly lost it. Whoever knew a wink could be so sexy?  
  
"Uh, guys?" Gohan asked nervously. The sight of his former enemy and Buruma-san so close was a little unnerving.  
  
"Shut up, brat," Vejiita snapped. "Onna, let's go." He swiftly picked her up and swung her over his shoulder, wincing as she shrieked. "Onna, knock it off!" He laughed as she slapped his back with her tiny fists. "You'll only hurt yourself, idiot. Sit still."  
  
"You jackass!" she screamed, banging her fists against his back repetitively.  
  
"Onna!" he spat angrily. "Knock it off!"  
  
"Then put me down, idiot!"  
  
Vejiita snorted and walked out of the house. With a flare of his ki, he flew into the air towards his mate's home. Bardock, having waited outside, blasted off as soon as the Prince did. Gohan followed after, his mother carefully held in his strong arms. He didn't know if it was a good idea staying with Vejiita and Buruma. She might make him angry enough to destroy them all, he was sure. Now that his dad was gone, who was going to protect them?  
  
Gohan sniffled as tears threatened once again. He looked down at his mother who lay within his arms staring into nothing. "Mama," he whispered sadly. He just lost his father. He didn't want to see his mother die, too. He cradled his mother closer, tears streaming down his face. "Mama."  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma wrapped the large blue towel around her frame as she stepped out of the shower. She padded into her large bedroom softly, heading towards the closet. Hearing the door open, she snapped around.  
  
"Jiita! You scared the hell out of me!"  
  
He smirked as he walked silently over to the barely-covered woman. She eyed him warily as he approached.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Can't a Saiyajin talk to his mate?"  
  
"You weren't talking," she began as she backed towards the wall.  
  
"Did you speak with the boy?"  
  
Blinking, she nodded. "Yes, he'll be returning to the future tomorrow morning."  
  
"Hn," he grunted as he neared her. He smirked as he picked up the faint smell of lavender and lilacs. That someone so feisty could smell so soothing amazed him repeatedly. He stopped inches from her weaker body. "Nervous, Onna?"  
  
She glared at the Saiyajin. "Of course not!" she snapped.  
  
He reached a gloved hand up and softly ran a finger over her flawless cheek. He felt her shiver under his caress and smirked again. He gently withdrew his hand from her and slowly removed his gloves before taking her face in his hands.  
  
She gasped at the contact. She smiled softly, nuzzling his hand. He stared at her silently with his intense eyes. He caressed her cheek softly with his thumbs as he leaned down to place a feather light kiss on her lips. He pulled her to him as she leaned into the kiss, nearly crushing her with the force of his embrace. His kiss grew desperate as Buruma tried to keep up with him. He was surprisingly gentle in his assault, yet she could feel his hunger, his need for her right now.  
  
She surrendered herself to her Prince and opened herself to him. He moved his mouth down her jaw, on her neck, the base of her throat, and to the mark he gave her. She felt his teeth nip across it lightly and tensed up waiting for the bite that was to come.  
  
She opened her eyes when no pain presented itself, looking into Vejiita's dark eyes. "Huh?"  
  
::Don't be afraid,:: he whispered into her mind with a softness he would never voice aloud. He leaned down and swiftly bit into her neck, marking her again. She cried out in pain before her senses were drowned in feelings of pleasure, need, desire, tenderness, confusion, pain, longing, loneliness, fear. Emotions swirled within her. His emotions mingled within hers, complimenting, and fighting them. She felt suffocated within them until a voice calmed her. "Buruma," he whispered, his voice caressing her name with such feeling, it brought tears to her eyes.  
  
She attempted to ask a question but it stuck in her throat. She was too overwhelmed. Vejiita knew what she was asking and answered her. ::I'm completing the bond, Onna. Hush, jakuten. Relax, it won't hurt you.:: He gently sucked at her wound, lapping at her blood tenderly.  
  
The door swung open causing Vejiita to pause. He didn't move. "I suggest you leave now," Vejiita growled out.  
  
"Vejiita-san?" Gohan asked confused. He looked at Buruma's face to see her looking at him, her face pale.  
  
"Leave, brat," Vejiita growled again, his tail swinging rapidly in his anger.  
  
"Vejiita, I think you should stop, Buruma isn't looking so well," Gohan said concerned. He didn't understand what they were doing. He knew about sex and he knew this wasn't sex. He felt Vejiita's ki rise.  
  
"Brat," Vejiita snarled and turned around, gathering a ball of ki, his mouth stained red from her blood. He kept his body in front of his mates, protecting her naked body from the boy's eyes.  
  
Gohan gasped as he saw Vejiita's mouth and glanced to Buruma, making out the bite mark on her neck still bleeding. "What did you do to Buruma-san!?" Gohan demanded loudly.  
  
Bardock came rushing into the room, having been placed next door at his insistence, his own ki flaring. He glanced at the situation quickly and threw his Prince a look of disgust before powering down. "Vejiita no Ouji, I know you've mated the weakling but do you have to complete it? It goes against everything we believe in," he grumbled to himself before yanking Gohan up by the back of his collar. "Brat, I suggest you never interrupt a mating ritual again. Not if you value your life."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Mating ritual. I'll explain outside. Let's get out of here before the Prince kills us." Bardock pulled Gohan out the door and slammed it shut.  
  
"He's hurt Buruma-san! I won't leave her with that monster!" Gohan proclaimed bravely.  
  
"Kid, she's in no danger," Bardock snapped. "Let me spell this out for you. Vejiita is claiming his mate! Our race is very territorial and you are lucky you survived the interruption! He is not quite... himself now."  
  
"Claiming his mate?"  
  
"He's marked her by that bite. Also from the look of it he's bonded her and they are completing the bond."  
  
"Bond?"  
  
Bardock growled. "Listen. He and that *human* are mates. He somehow bonded her, which shouldn't be possible but we won't go into that, and he's completing the bond! Making it stronger. It's an ancient Saiyajin ritual that was long since abandoned by our people. After this, that human will be the Prince's life-mate and the Princess. He's lost in his instincts, boy. He's not quite rational. He's mating with her, or will be soon, and an interruption of 'mating' is a death wish. Interrupting a bonding ritual is even worse. He will kill any one who interrupts because he will see it as someone threatening his mate. Or someone threatening to take his mate from him. He also wants his mate now and any one keeping him from that will suffer. That part of it is hormonal. Understand?"  
  
~~~  
  
AN: O_O Don't know, don't ask. *Sigh* I write funny, I know. Bardock might be a little OOC in these chapters as I wrote them BEFORE I watched the Bardock Special. ^_^  
  
Lovies! 


	10. Chapter 9: A Wish Gone Awry

Jakuten  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ. I only wish I were that great... *sighs*  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Nine: A Wish Gone Awry  
Rating: R  
  
Yawning, Buruma snuggled closer to her Saiyajin no Ouji. She absently rubbed the tail around her waist in her half-awake state, causing her sleeping mate to groan in his sleep. He crushed her body to his and she stifled a giggle into his chest. "Stop that," he grumbled irritably and yanked his tail out of her hands.  
  
She yawned again before answering. "It's your own fault. Your tail was wrapped around me."  
  
He snorted, and then stretched, pulling her against him. "It's a tail, Onna. It does what it does," he mumbled into her ear.  
  
The door slammed open loudly and Buruma covered herself quickly. Bardock strolled into the room, his face set in a scowl. 'Is scowling like a permanent Saiyajin trait?' The Saiyajin with her best friend's face openly leered at what skin of hers that was exposed. Buruma shivered slightly under his lustful gaze and sank into her mate's comfortable side.  
  
Vejiita growled and lunged at the third-class warrior pinning him to the wall violently. "You so much as think of looking at my mate again, you die, understand?" At Bardock's quick nod, Vejiita released him and stood with his arms crossed, paying no attention to his nudity. "You have twenty seconds, Bardock. What do you want?"  
  
"Sire, there is an extremely powerful ki south of here and it's coming this way," Bardock stated immediately and Buruma had a sudden image that he would have saluted if Vejiita hadn't been standing there in the buff. "And some purple-haired kid demands to see his... parents?"  
  
Vejiita closed his eyes and growled. "You came storming into my room for that? That power is not dangerous, idiot. It's only that pathetic Namek. And tell the boy we'll be down in a moment."  
  
"Piccolo?" Buruma asked from the bed.  
  
Vejiita nodded and fixed a glare at the Saiyajin. "Never enter this room without my permission, Bardock. Never. Learn to fucking knock!" he hissed at the taller Saiyajin.  
  
Bardock knelt before Vejiita, his head bowed. "I apologize, Ouji-sama, I have been... gone for quite a long time and I'm not quite adjusted yet."  
  
Vejiita humphed and walked back towards his bed. "Then get adjusted, idiot. This is not a purging mission and I do not live in a fucking tent in the middle of a battle. And I highly doubt you'd appreciate me barging in on you and your mate." Vejiita looked pointedly at the man.  
  
"Again, I apologize, Sire."  
  
"Feh. Fine. Out," Vejiita ordered gruffly.  
  
Bardock nodded and rose, pausing just before he left the room. "Sire?"  
  
Vejiita grunted and crawled into bed beside his mate.  
  
"I would like to speak with you later, if possible. I have been dead quite a while," he reminded the irritated Saiyajin no Ouji.  
  
Vejiita glared at the bulky Saiyajin. "Feh. Fine. Go. Now." Bardock left and Vejiita turned back to his mate. He nuzzled her neck and nipped at the fresh wound on her neck. "Stay away from him, Onna," he murmured into her skin, his lips brushing enticingly against her supple neck. "He's going to test me, by using you," he mumbled as he trailed kisses down her throat, his voice almost drowned in a soft purr. "Understand?"  
  
She nodded weakly, her mind hardly comprehending any of the words. Suddenly the wickedly delightful sensations stopped and she blinked at her mate in surprise.  
  
"The Namek is here and your brat wants to see you," he whispered and kissed her lips tenderly, biting her bottom lip lightly and rolling out of the bed. "Get dressed."  
  
She snorted and crawled out of bed, swaying her hips sensually as she padded silently over to her dresser. She glanced over her shoulder to see her mate staring at her, no through her, his expression almost pained. "What?"  
  
"It's impossible!" he hissed, his fist clenching at his side.  
  
She stared into his eyes searchingly before quickly throwing on a pair of underclothes and a pair of loose boxer shorts and a tight tank top. ::Jiita?:: she asked him silently, feeling his onslaught of emotions that were no longer blocked from her.  
  
::No,:: his mind whispered to her. ::There is no way...::  
  
"What?!" she demanded.  
  
He glanced at her, his eyes wide. "Kakarotto is back."  
  
~~~  
  
"Good to see you, Goku-san," the small Namek-jin child said happily.  
  
Goku smiled and turned to look at the large Namek-jin Dragon waiting semi-patiently for the next wish. "Wow, Dende," Goku began, "how did you get the Namek Dragonballs here?"  
  
"Later, Goku-san," the new Guardian of Earth said softly. "What should be the second wish?"  
  
Goku rubbed the back of his head absently. "King Kai told me that the Saiyajin age a lot slower than humans do and suggested I wish to have Buruma and Chichi age the same as we do," he commented absently. "I suppose it makes sense. We wouldn't want Vejiita to lose Buruma and I don't know what I would do if I lost Chichi."  
  
"Is that the second wish then?" the little green child asked softly.  
  
Goku nodded and watched as Dende relayed his wish to the large Dragon in the strange language of the Guardian's home planet. The Dragon growled his affirmation and demanded the last wish. Dende looked questioningly at the large warrior.   
  
Goku shrugged. "I have no idea. Dinner?"  
  
Dende frowned.  
  
"It's not like anyone needs wished back," Goku commented.  
  
"Well, what do you want me to wish for?"  
  
Goku smiled.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma screamed.  
  
Vejiita's head snapped up and he collapsed as pain shot through his body. His mate's pain. He wretched himself up, blocking part of their bond, and ran towards the kitchen. The door slammed open and he found his mate writhing in agony on the floor, Bardock holding her scantily clad form to the ground. He rushed in, swatted the large Saiyajin to the side roughly, and bought his thrashing mate to his lap. "What the hell did you do to her?!" Vejiita demanded angrily.  
  
Bardock stood up and shook his head. "Nothing, Sire. I was coming down stairs and heard her scream."  
  
Vejiita looked at Buruma who continued to thrash in his tight grip. He held her tightly, shocked at her strength. He powered up just so he'd be able to hold her with relative ease. "Onna," he snarled. "Onna, what is it!?"  
  
She appeared to not hear him and continued to convulse. Vejiita stared at her worriedly. Her ki wasn't decreasing; it was, in fact, rising. She wasn't dying, but what in the name of Vejiita-sei was happening to his mate!? ::Onna,:: he called into her mind, absently noting the Namek coming up behind him.  
  
::Jiita, it hurts!:: she screamed at him silently.  
  
Wincing, Vejiita glanced back at Piccolo, who appeared to be disturbed. "What is it, Namek? Do you know something?!" he demanded.  
  
::Shhhh,:: he murmured into her mind. ::Onna, breathe, concentrate on breathing, okay? It'll help the pain.:: He glared at the Namek. "Well!?"  
  
The Namek scowled. "It appears that someone made a wish," he told the irate Saiyajin no Ouji.  
  
"What fucking wish?" he asked snarling. He felt his mate struggle out of his grip with surprising strength and powered up to Supersaiyajin just to keep a grip on her. His mind noted Bardock's shock, but pushed it away for now.  
  
"Seems as though Son has returned," he began.  
  
"No shit! I knew that. What the hell does that have to do with what is happening to *my* *mate*?" he roared.  
  
Piccolo glared. "He wished for Buruma and his wife to age as a Saiyajin."  
  
The Supersaiyajin narrowed his eyes at the Namek and turned towards his mate. ::Buruma,:: he murmured into her mind. She suddenly went limp as she passed out. Her ki stabilized and her breathing slowed drastically. He sighed inwardly. She was going to be fine. He stood up and dropped out of Supersaiyajin, still cradling his mate, who was drenched in sweat. He carried her out of the room.  
  
"Sire!"  
  
He turned back to glare at Bardock, who had grown quite pale. "What is it?" he snarled.  
  
Bardock pointed and Vejiita looked down to see a tail. A blue tail.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita looked down at his mate silently, his arms crossed over his chest and his legs spread slightly as he stood.  
  
Piccolo walked up behind the Saiyajin no Ouji, pausing before he spoke. "Son's wife is fine, but she also seems to be a Saiyajin now."  
  
Vejiita grunted.  
  
"He is on his way here."  
  
Another grunt.  
  
"Neither Buruma nor Chichi seem to have suffered from the transformation and Chichi is still unresponsive. We aren't even sure she even felt it."  
  
Grunt.  
  
"Trunks left for the future, but says he'll return soon after he defeats his androids. He wants to help us with this problem."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Piccolo left silently, leaving the Saiyajin to stand vigil over his mate. A half-hour passed before Vejiita felt his fellow Saiyajin enter the room.  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
"I would like to know, Kakarotto, why you wished for such a thing," Vejiita said, not moving from his stance.  
  
Goku laughed. "I didn't know they would be turned Saiyajin, Vejiita. I just thought it would be nice to not lose them while we are still young."  
  
Vejiita snorted. "It's done." He glanced at the larger Saiyajin. "What are you doing back?"  
  
"King Kai says I'm needed here. A new enemy has been brewing awhile and it'll take all of us to win if what he said is true."  
  
"Did you meet Bardock?"  
  
Goku looked down at his childhood friend. "Is he really my father?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I've seen him, but haven't had a chance to talk to him. He seems to be waiting to speak to you."  
  
"Hn." Vejiita sat on the bed gently as to not disturb his sleeping mate.  
  
"Chichi is better now. I didn't think she'd take my decision so hard," he mumbled. "She is quite upset she's a Saiyajin now but she's happy that I'm back."  
  
Vejiita smirked. "You are a complete moron, Kakarotto. Of course your mate took your death hard. She depends on you and she's weak."  
  
Goku frowned. "Chichi is a lot of things, but weak has never been one of them." He crossed his arms. "Besides, how do you think Buruma would take it if you were to die?"  
  
Vejiita looked towards his mate. "She'd survive," he said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Vejiita scowled and looked up at his rival. "She would be fine, Kakarotto. She has things beside me."  
  
The taller Saiyajin frowned thoughtfully. "You want to know what I think?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I think she'd die."  
  
Vejiita glanced at him sharply. "What?"  
  
"I think she'd die without you, Vejiita. She loves you and when Buruma gives her heart, she gives it completely," he said softly.  
  
Vejiita snorted. "She'll get over it," he whispered softly. Goku grinned and left silently. Vejiita tenderly brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face with a gloved hand.  
  
"Highness?"  
  
"What do you want, Bardock?" he demanded without looking at him.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you," he said as he stepped inside the room.  
  
"Spit it out, idiot," Vejiita spat.  
  
"Are you a Supersaiyajin?"  
  
Vejiita smirked and turned towards Bardock. "Yes."  
  
Bardock grinned. "You actually did it!"  
  
Vejiita snorted. "Of course. Kakarotto is one also, as well as his brat, Gohan."  
  
Bardock gaped. "My son *and* grandson are Supersaiyajin also?"  
  
Vejiita grunted. "Yes. Anything else?"  
  
"I suppose I should apologize, Highness, for saying what I did about your mate. She is a Saiyajin now and despite her odd coloring, she will make a good Princess. She has the temperament of a Saiyajin, that much I noticed."  
  
Vejiita grunted an acknowledgment. "Fine. Leave." Bardock nodded and left the room. Vejiita turned back to his mate. Lying beside her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. He buried his face into her hair, breathing in. ::Onna,:: he murmured into her mind.  
  
::What?:: she responded irritably, sleep clouding her mind.  
  
::Wake up, my little jakuten,:: he taunted tenderly.  
  
::No,:: she said slowly. ::What happened, Jiita?:: She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, her gaze falling on her Prince.  
  
He smirked at her and waved his tail in front of her face. She scowled at him and grabbed the appendage softly. "Onna, do you remember our conversation when my tail grew back?"  
  
She nodded and stroked the furry limb, earning a groaned purr for her efforts. His tail flicked away from her. "Yes, what about it?" she asked in confusion.  
  
He smiled softly and reached under the sheets, leaning towards her ear. "Buruma," he began tenderly, "you said you wanted a tail." He grabbed her blue tail and stroked it. Buruma went limp and moaned in pleasure, then snapped her eyes open and yanked the sheet up. She beheld her blue tail in shock. "That is your tail, Onna," Vejiita said amused.  
  
"How?" she gasped.  
  
He stroked her tail and watched as her eyes slid closed and a soft purr escaped her. "It seems that Kakarotto decided to have you and his harpy of a mate age as Saiyajin do. I assume the Dragon only could do that if you *were* a Saiyajin." He paused and nibbled on her neck. "You and that loud one are both Saiyajin now." He moved to straddle his mate, continuing to nibble on her neck, her purring increasing. He groaned. "Gods," he murmured into her neck.   
  
"Onna," he grunted softly.  
  
"That was-"  
  
"Wonderful, I know," he finished for her. He rolled off her and brought her with him, their tails still wrapped around each other  
  
Buruma grinned impishly. "Is it that bad?" she asked, fingers dancing over his tail.  
  
He scowled at her. "No, but I have better things to do," he began, eyes closing. "I have to," he gasped, "plan, damn it!"  
  
She sighed and nuzzled him. "It's not *my* fault you can't control yourself."  
  
He scowled. "I have superb control, Onna," he stated irritably. He kissed the top of her head and wiggled out of her embrace. "Come on, lazy Onna. We need to shower."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and rolled out of the bed, padding naked to the bathroom, her tail swaying lazily behind her. He stood entranced by the blue limb. "Are you sure you can control yourself in the shower?" she taunted and disappeared into the large bathroom.  
  
Vejiita scowled at the open doorway. ::You're even worse as a Saiyajin, Onna,:: he growled into her mind.  
  
::Join me?:: she purred back.  
  
Vejiita smirked and followed after her, knowing neither would leave that bathroom for a few hours. He shrugged mentally. 'What's a few more hours?'  
  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Ha, done. Not happy but there it is!  
  
Lovies! 


	11. Chapter 10: Capsule Corporation Blasted

Jakuten  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ. I only wish I did. I'd be rich! *Grins*  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Ten: Capsule Corporation Blasted  
  
"Onna, you have to. End of discussion," Vejiita stated, pulling on his gloves. He looked into the stubborn gaze of his mate.  
  
"I *have* to learn to fight?" She placed her hands on her hips, her blue tail thrashing behind her, betraying her agitation.  
  
He smirked. "No. You *have* to learn to control your ki. As a Saiyajin, you automatically have quite a bit. You have to learn to control it; otherwise, it could be disastrous."  
  
She snorted and turned away from him, putting on her white sneakers. "Fine, Jiita," she said, giving in.  
  
Vejiita watched helplessly as her tail calmed and swung lazily back and forth. It really was an unusual color. For some reason, beyond his understanding, he had a hard time keeping his eyes, and hands, off the blue limb. He came up behind her silently and grasped her tail loosely, petting it softly. Buruma went limp and Vejiita caught her before she fell to the floor. A sensual purr emitted from her throat, driving him positively wild. 'She was perfect as a human. Now, she's beyond perfect. What have I gotten myself into?' He smirked into her half-lidded gaze. "Problems?"  
  
"How do you stand?" she asked faintly, fully enjoying the pleasant caresses.  
  
"Practice." He released her tail and helped her stand up. "Now," he began, cutting off as the building shook violently. He held Buruma to him, keeping them both standing as the building started to collapse around them.   
  
Vejiita put up his ki shield and floated off the floor, bringing Buruma with him. He flew out of the balcony, looking around to see what had attacked his home.  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
"Hush." He looked around, still unable to sense an alien ki. "Bardock! Kakarotto!" he roared, feeling both of them from the other side of the house. A few seconds later, four people appeared before the irate Saiyajin no Ouji. Goku carried his wife, Chichi, and Gohan was floating beside them. Bardock flew a little to the left of them, a fierce scowl on his face. "Did you feel anything, Kakarotto?"  
  
The Saiyajin shook his head. "Nothing. It was like it just exploded."  
  
Vejiita glanced at his mate. "Could your idiotic father been messing in the lab?"  
  
"No. My parents are out of town. They left right after the Cell games."  
  
Vejiita growled. "Everyone, take a direction," he ordered and turned to fly north, but Goku's voice stopped him.  
  
"Yamucha and Kuririn are on their way here. I think 18 is with them, also. Why don't we leave Buruma and Chichi with them?"  
  
Vejiita swung around and snarled at the softhearted Saiyajin. "You can leave your worthless mate wherever you want to. I am not leaving mine in the protection of weaklings."  
  
"Well, they are strong, Vejiita, and 18 is even stronger," Goku pointed out.  
  
"I'm not leaving the Onna with that machine!" he roared. "Enough! Let's go." Vejiita turned and flew north, holding Buruma protectively against his chest. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest and curled herself into him, her blue-tail cradled protectively on her lap. "Onna, if we fight, I want you to go to Kakarotto's mate and leave. Understand?"  
  
She nodded, deciding now wasn't the best time to argue with him. She felt him slow and looked up at him in confusion. "Why are we stopping?"  
  
"I felt a ki. It's familiar, somehow... And the Namek is almost at Capsule Corporation."  
  
"Okay," she murmured looking around.  
  
Vejiita suddenly swung around and saw someone he had never expected to see again.  
  
Especially since he had been the one to kill him.  
  
"Nappa," Vejiita snarled.  
  
Nappa bowed mockingly. "Hello, Ouji-sama," he sneered. "Didn't expect to see me, did you?"  
  
Vejiita smirked. "I admit I did not. After all, I remember killing you quite fondly."  
  
The large Saiyajin growled, but didn't move. Buruma thought that was very smart of him as he was scared of Vejiita when he was alive and Vejiita was now a Supersaiyajin.  
  
"What are you doing alive?" Vejiita asked calmly. Buruma glanced up at him, noticing the slight tightening of his jaw. He was obviously not pleased to see his old comrade. "What the hell is it with dead Saiyajin coming back from the dead?"  
  
Nappa blinked. "There are others?"  
  
"Only one. Where did you come from Nappa?"  
  
The huge man shrugged. "No idea. I was in Hell and then I was here."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"About an hour."  
  
Vejiita narrowed his eyes. "Did you attack that building over there?"  
  
Nappa grinned. "I did. Target practice. Vejiita-sama, why is this planet still here? You're alive and this planet hasn't been destroyed. What about Kakarotto and his stupid brat? And who's the female?"  
  
"You are a complete moron. You just destroyed my home, Nappa!" Vejiita roared angrily.  
  
The big man blinked. "Home?"  
  
"Yes. Home, moron!" Vejiita growled. "Come on, Nappa. I can't have you wandering around here blowing shit up." Vejiita flew back towards the destroyed Capsule Corporation.  
  
"Who's the female, Vejiita-sama?"  
  
"My mate."  
  
"What!? *YOU* mated? With an alien?"  
  
Vejiita laughed. "Onna, show him," he told her softly. Buruma waved a poked her tail out and waved it alluringly at the large Saiyajin, giggling as she saw him fall from the sky in surprise. "She's Saiyajin. Now, anyway."  
  
"Blue!?" he screamed in shock and horror.  
  
"Yes. Blue. She's the Princess now, Nappa. Respect her as such or I will kill you again."  
  
The large man gulped and nodded. He glanced at the blue-haired now-Saiyajin curiously. "How can you be a blue-haired Saiyajin?" he asked her.  
  
She smirked at the large man, her fear of him nonexistent as long as Vejiita was present. "I wasn't born Saiyajin. I was human but a wish made me this way."  
  
"Human?" he said, his lip curling in disgust. "Well, at least Ouji-sama didn't mate you when you were human."  
  
Vejiita glared at him. "But I did, Nappa."  
  
The big man nearly fell out of the sky again. "You mated with a *human*?"  
  
Vejiita smirked at him. "There weren't Saiyajin around, Nappa. What did you expect? I'd just fuck myself? It matters not, now. She's a Saiyajin, even if she is blue. So drop it." Vejiita landed softly in the demolished area of Capsule Corporation. He flared his ki to the other Saiyajin and then turned to Nappa. "I'm very angry with you, Nappa. You just had to destroy *my* home, didn't you?"  
  
He set Buruma down and she stretched happily. "Are Son-kun and Chichi back, yet?" she asked him. When he shook his head, she frowned. "Okay, fine. I'll go and call a contracting company. I hope to have this mess cleaned up soon. Besides, with all these dead Saiyajin popping up, I'm going to need the space."  
  
Nappa frowned. "What other Saiyajin, Ouji-sama?"  
  
Vejiita smirked and crossed his arms. "Onna, our guest just arrived. He's on the other side of the building. Would you escort him here?"  
  
She glared at him but stalked towards the other side, returning momentarily with Bardock, Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Yamucha, Kuririn, 18, and Piccolo. She padded softly over to her mate, her tail betraying her amusement at seeing Nappa's jaw drop in shock. "Jiita, I'm going to call them now," she told him and skipped off.  
  
Goku glanced at the burly Saiyajin in confusion. "What's he doing here?"  
  
Vejiita shrugged. "Probably the same thing Bardock is, Kakarotto. He's the one that destroyed Capsule Corporation, unfortunately. Apparently, he was bored and thought the large buildings would be good target practice."  
  
Bardock ran a hand over his face. "Nappa died, too, I take it," he commented.  
  
Vejiita nodded. "I killed him, actually. This whole coming back from the dead trick you guys are pulling is quite interesting, Bardock. I'd really like to know how you're doing it without the dragonballs."  
  
"Hey! Did you get your wish, Ouji-sama?" Nappa asked excitedly.  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes at the thickheaded warriors idiot questions. "No, moron. I didn't."  
  
"What's Kakarotto doing alive? Why haven't you killed him yet?"  
  
Vejiita snarled. "I would love to kill the third-class moron, Nappa, but, unfortunately, I can't."  
  
"Hey! Leave my husband alone!" Chichi screamed at the Saiyajin no Ouji.  
  
He winced, her shrill voice hurting his sensitive ears. "Kakarotto, control your loud mate, if you please," he growled irritably. "The Onna would give me hell if I killed her."  
  
Goku laughed. "Wow, if I would have known you'd would become this tame after mating Buruma, I'd have forced you guys together sooner!"  
  
Vejiita snarled. "I am *not* tame, you fucking moron! I could care less about this idiotic planet or your worthless mate, or her stupid friends. I would absolutely *love* to wipe you all out of existence and I will do so if you give me enough reason, mate or no!"  
  
Smiling, Goku crouched in a defensive stance. "You think you can beat me yet, Vejiita?"  
  
Vejiita smirked and phased out, Goku following an instant later and a clash of light above them heralded their sparring match. Gohan looked up wistfully, but a swift glare from Chichi decided him against joining. Piccolo grunted at the antics and both Saiyajin looked up in shock. "They're... Supersaiyajin?" Nappa asked in awe. "Both?"  
  
Piccolo grunted. "Yes. Both." He nodded at little Gohan. "He's one also."  
  
Buruma came running over to them, a frown on her face. "It'll take two weeks to fix the damage here," she told them unhappily. "Until then, Vejiita and I will have to use a capsule house, I suppose. Bardock too." She smacked her head. "I forgot. I suppose you're staying with us, too, Nappa," she grumbled. "I'm going to be knee deep in Saiyajin soon." She glanced up at the fireworks, frowning. "Vejiita and Son-kun are at it again, I see. I suppose I can't yell at them about doing it away from the house anymore. If they damage it more, it wouldn't make a difference."  
  
Gohan smiled and walked over to her, looking at her tail. "You're tail is pretty, Buruma-san," he complimented. "I miss mine. Mama has one now even."  
  
Buruma grinned and sat on the ground in front of the young boy, her tail twitching. "Yeah, I know. Maybe your tail will grow back, soon, eh?"  
  
"No!" Chichi snapped at them both. "I don't want my son to turn into a hairy ape!"  
  
"Hey!" Nappa and Bardock protested simultaneously.  
  
Buruma smiled. "Chichi, you're going to cut off your tail then?" she asked slyly. Her grin widened as she watched the woman touch her tail softly and grimace. "Didn't think so." Stretching, Buruma fell back onto the grass, watching her mate and best friend spar. Or what little of the match she could see. "I'm hungry. I'd take everyone out to dinner, but two Saiyajin warriors who aren't accustomed to Earth going to a restaurant would be disastrous. But," she added thoughtfully, "they do need clothes and such."  
  
Piccolo glanced at her sharply. "You're allowing Nappa to stay here?"  
  
She shrugged. "Why not? Vejiita can take care of him if he gets out of hand. But I'm not relishing taking them shopping."  
  
Chichi got a funny look on her face and started laughing. "Yeah, that would be a Kodak moment, Buruma!"  
  
Gohan looked between the giggling women and rolled his eyes. He glanced up sharply to see a stray blast headed towards Buruma, he powered up to Supersaiyajin immediately and moved to deflect it away from her. The blow from the powerful blast knocked him into Buruma roughly, sending them both flying into the last standing wall of Capsule Corporation. He shook his head after they landed, glancing behind him to check on the unconscious Buruma. He picked her up, satisfied she was fine, just knocked out, and flew towards the two fighting Supersaiyajin. He growled and powered up to Super Saiyajin level two, causing both to look at him in surprise.  
  
Vejiita glanced at his mate in the boy's arms, his eyes narrowing as he noticed she was unconscious. "Dad! Vejiita!" the young boy snapped angrily. "You two should know better! You almost killed Buruma-san!"  
  
"What are you talking about, brat?" Vejiita snarled moving to stand over the half-breed.  
  
"I had to deflect a blast that was headed right for her! Even in Supersaiyajin, it knocked me into her. She's unconscious."  
  
"Give her to me," Vejiita ordered, taking the unconscious woman from the boy, quickly glancing over her, giving a grunt of satisfaction when he could produce no visible bruises or cuts. "Kakarotto! I'm taking my mate now," he told the other warrior and floated to land before the motley group. His mate stirred within his arms and he glanced down to see her blue eyes regarding him, confused.  
  
"Anyone get the number of that truck?" she asked softly, holding her head.  
  
::I'm sorry, Buruma,:: he spoke guiltily into her mind.  
  
::No worries,:: she reassured him, giving him a quick grin. ::You can set me down now, though. I need to set up a capsule house for us and another for Bardock and Nappa.::  
  
::Are you dizzy?:: he asked, looking into her eyes searchingly.  
  
She frowned. ::No.::  
  
He smirked at her. ::You probably don't have a concussion then. You have a hard head, Onna.::  
  
She smacked his head playfully. "That isn't nice, Jiita! I get injured and you insult me!"  
  
Chichi looked at them, confused. "He didn't insult you, Buruma. Not yet anyway."  
  
Buruma laughed and threw her arms around Vejiita's thick neck. "You are going to kill me one of these days, Vejiita."  
  
He scowled at her and put her on her feet, turning his head to watch his rival land before him. "Plans?" he asked his mate softly.  
  
She grinned at him. "Well, seeing as our home is demolished thanks to your buddy there, we can't stay here until they finish it. Oh, and sorry, Vejiita, but the GR went with it," she murmured, worriedly.  
  
"WHAT?!" he roared and swung around to face Nappa. He stalked towards the terrified warrior angrily. "Give me one good reason I should kill you again. You destroyed my gravity room, moron!"  
  
Buruma walked up behind him and twitched her tail in front of his face, distracting him. "Vejiita, leave him alone. What's done is done. If he destroys anything else then kill him."  
  
He growled at her. "Fine. Nappa. Don't even think of using your ki for a long while."  
  
Buruma shook her head. "Anyway, Capsule Corporation owns a small island south of here. It's uninhabited as of right now. Nothing but tropical forests. I can put up a couple capsule houses there and live there until our home is rebuilt."  
  
Vejiita glanced at her. "No humans?"  
  
She shook her head. "No humans, houses, bridges, nothing. Just forest and wild animals."  
  
He grinned wolfishly. "Good. We leave now."  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma looked down at the semi-large island from the safety of her mate's arms. It was a perfect vision of loveliness, she had to admit. She spotted the small cove, deciding that was where she and Vejiita would set up their house. The other two Saiyajin could share the second one, wherever they want. Vejiita slowly lowered, setting her down when they reached the ground. She closed her eyes, breathed in the wonderful clean air happily, and giggled at Vejiita's scowl. "What?" she asked.  
  
He grunted and turned away from her, watching the two Saiyajin land. "Onna, set up the houses. Bardock, watch her. Nappa, come with me," he ordered and levitated, flying off over the island.  
  
Buruma sighed and watched them take off. After they had retreated from sight, she turned to the clearly unhappy Saiyajin. "I guess it's you and me, huh?" she teased and led the way into the forest, towards the cove, Bardock not far behind.   
  
They reached their destination in no time and she quickly set up the capsule houses, Bardock and Nappa's quite a bit away from Vejiita's and hers, despite Bardock's protests. "Listen, Bardock. Vejiita is much stronger than you two put together. You don't need to be his bodyguards."  
  
"Our duty-"  
  
"Fuck your duty, Bardock. He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself and would be insulted to have you two as his guards."  
  
To her surprise, Bardock laughed. "Point, Princess."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You can call me Buruma."  
  
He shook his head. "No. You are the Princess. Only Vejiita-sama has the right to call you by name."  
  
"Fine, fine." She turned to look at the larger man critically. "We need to have you dress in something a little less villain-y."  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked looking down at his armor in confusion. "What's wrong with the armor of a Saiyajin warrior?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing, not really. It would just be best if you didn't look so formidable, you know? I'll have Son-kun find some clothing for you and Nappa, with Chichi's help of course. Your son couldn't dress himself, let alone other people, correctly."  
  
"Fashion is the responsibility of the female," he stated defensively.  
  
She laughed. "Then how does Vejiita have such wonderful fashion sense?"  
  
He sniffed. "He is royalty. He has to know that kind of stuff, being as he wasn't around slaves to do it for him."  
  
She smirked. "Okay. Where are those idiots anyway?"  
  
Bardock frowned and put on his scouter, a few numbers blipped on the eyepiece and then he clicked it off, returning it to his pouch at his waist. "They're on their way."  
  
She nodded. "I see." She looked around the place that was to be their home for the next couple of weeks proudly. "Not too bad, if I do say so myself."  
  
Bardock walked up behind her. "It's beautiful here. Not at all like Vejiita-sei." He looked down at the blue-haired woman for a moment before speaking again. "May I ask you something, Princess?" She nodded. "How did you and Vejiita get together? You were human at the time, I saw you. But Vejiita has always been known as pretty asexual and well, I was wondering how you attracted him when not even the beautiful Saiyajin women did."  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know, Bardock. He and I are a lot alike, you know. We're stubborn, proud, violent, angry, and passionate about what we do. We were both very lonely, I know that. He doesn't care about many things in this universe but somehow, I ended up being one of those things." She turned and smiled warmly at the Saiyajin beside her. "He isn't weak because of it, either. He is the same Vejiita we all know and love, or hate, as the case may be. The only difference is that I'm there now."  
  
He nodded and looked towards the cove thoughtfully. "He's bonded you. Why couldn't you tell when he was coming?"  
  
She turned away, looking up as Vejiita and Nappa landed a little way down the cove, a large animal in Nappa's arms, both speckled with blood. "I'm not used to it and we both block it, I think. We are mated and bonded and I care for the man more than anything, but we still haven't opened up to it, yet. It's still new to us."  
  
Her tail twitched absently as she watched the approaching Saiyajin. Bardock eyed the appendage, entranced. He frowned in confusion. He had a tail, why the hell was her tail so intriguing?  
  
"Bardock!" Vejiita snapped. "Eyes off her tail. Nappa, Bardock, cook. Onna, come with me," he ordered. Buruma rolled her eyes and followed the irritable Saiyajin no Ouji. He led her into the woods and after a few minutes, he turned to look at her. "Onna, I want to stay here."  
  
"Um, Vejiita? We are staying here-" She blinked in realization. "You mean forever?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes. I like it here."  
  
She frowned. "But-"  
  
"No buts. I want to stay here."  
  
She sighed. "I don't get a choice, do I?"  
  
He smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, placing his head on her shoulder, and playing with her tail. Buruma purred happily. "You have a choice, Onna. I'm just telling you what I want."  
  
"Okay, you can stay here," she sighed sadly.  
  
"With you, stupid."  
  
"You want to live with me, huh?"  
  
"Of course, Onna. We are mates."  
  
She grinned and leaned into his chest, listening to his near silent breathing. "Okay, we'll stay here. Good thing I grabbed my lab, eh?"  
  
He grunted. "If there was a moon, it would be full in one week," he commented absently.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Moon or no, you will go into heat then. Saiyajin females go into heat once every full moon. On Vejiita-sei, that is once every eight years. You were born here, Saiyajin or no, you will go into heat every month on the night of a full moon, or what would have been a full moon."  
  
"Heat?" she asked.  
  
He laughed. "Yes. I'm sending Nappa and Bardock off the island then. I'll have to warn Kakarotto about his mate, also." He sighed longingly and nuzzled her hair. "Too bad the moon was destroyed, it would have made for some exciting fun."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like crazy, wild mating. The males would have been affected then. As it is, your heat would affect the others, which is why I'm sending them off the island, but they won't feel any effects as long as there isn't a Saiyajin female around."  
  
"I see. What will it be like?"  
  
He purred and nipped her ear softly. "Let's just say, you'll be incredibly needy, Onna. You'll be looking to fuck any male within distance. Which is why they leave."  
  
"And if there was a full moon?"  
  
"I'd be looking to fuck any female within distance. The pull of mates is strong then also, but if one's mate isn't present, then one has to find it elsewhere. If a Saiyajin's mate is around, he'd choose her over any other female."  
  
"Well, that's good. I don't want you near another female."  
  
He laughed. "I wouldn't want a male near you, either, Onna. I'm possessive, remember?"  
  
"One week?" she asked.  
  
He nodded against her and nibbled lightly on her neck. "One week."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Yes, I am writing Nappa. ^_^   
  
Lovies! 


	12. Chapter 11: Hysterics

Jakuten  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ. I only wish I did. I'd be rich! *Grins*  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Eleven: Hysterics  
Rating: R  
  
Buruma sighed irritably as she lay on the beach in front of her capsule house. Bardock and Nappa had disappeared last night, a couple days before she was supposed to go into 'heat' as Vejiita called it. He said it was because she was going to start smelling very good to them and he didn't want them around. Then this morning her stupid mate disappeared with barely a word. He only told her to stay put.  
  
Her tail flicked in the sand beside her and she looked at it curiously. Vejiita hadn't touched her since that night he told her she was going into heat, but she often found him eyeing her blue tail. Maybe it was turning him off or something. She sighed again.  
  
She felt... weird. Restless, irritable, and slightly depressed. She felt energetic and she had the strangest urge to go into the jungle around their houses and hide. She craved red meat, too. That was beyond weird for her, normally she liked her meat very well done.   
  
She frowned. She wanted her mate. She wanted him to touch her, which he wouldn't do. He slept in the same bed, but refused all her advances. It was starting to hurt her terribly. Then he disappeared today. Only said two words to her: stay here.  
  
Did she do something wrong? Was it her blue tail? She glared at the limb that continued to thrash violently in the sand beside her, clearly showing her irritation. She closed her eyes, stretched, and soaked up the warm sunlight.  
  
She must have dozed off, because the next thing she remembered was snapping her eyes open and feeling a strange sense of dread in her stomach. She sat up and looked around warily. She shivered slightly. Something was around there. And it was watching her.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita's head snapped up. He growled, feeling his mate's unease and fear. He powered up and leapt into the air, heading for their little island.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma stared wide-eyed at the large man before her. She tried to smile faintly, backing away, her tail twitching in nervousness. "Um... hi?" she said.  
  
The man smiled cruelly. "Hi."  
  
She cleared her throat. "You, uh, need something?" she asked.  
  
His grin widened. "Glad you asked," he said. He glanced at her tail and blinked. "Blue? You're a Saiyajin!?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes," she said. "Now I am at any rate. What do you want?"  
  
"But I remember you! You were human!"  
  
She nodded. "Yes."  
  
His brow furrowed. "How?"  
  
"A wish was made that kind of went awry."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The wish was to make me and my friend age as Saiyajin... it turned us Saiyajin instead. Now, what are you doing here? What do you want?"  
  
He laughed. "Why, I want revenge, of course," he told her. "On that green guy and my brother." He frowned. "They killed me, remember?"  
  
Buruma sighed and opened her mouth to reply, snapping it shut as she glanced out of the corner of her eye, seeing her mate land beside her. "Vejiita," she said softly.  
  
He smirked at her and turned to the unwanted visitor. "Radditzu," he greeted irritated. "I was actually expecting you. After the others showed up, I was surprised it took you so long." Vejiita shook his head. "I *really* want to know how you are doing it."  
  
Radditzu blinked. "Huh? Vejiita-sama? What's going on?"  
  
"Let me guess... you don't know how you got here, just that you are, right?"  
  
Radditzu nodded. "Yes. Did you end up killing my brother?"  
  
Vejiita scowled. "A lot has happened, Radditzu, but now isn't exactly the time." He turned to the blue-haired Saiyajin. "Onna, get on that stupid phone contraption and call Kakarotto. Have him come here."  
  
She nodded and hurried into their capsule house. Vejiita looked away from her and eyed his fellow Saiyajin in disdain.  
  
"She's blue," Radditzu commented.  
  
"No shit," Vejiita sneered.  
  
"This is Earth, is it not? How is it that you did not kill everyone? And why are you having my brother come here?"  
  
Vejiita glowered at the low-class Saiyajin. He hated having to explain his weakness to these idiots. He hated telling them he couldn't defeat the fool Kakarotto. He hated explaining he now had a mate, a blue-haired mate that had once been human. He hated explaining he had chosen her while she was human. He hated explaining at all. "You need to get off this island as soon as possible and Kakarotto is the fastest way," Vejiita said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Vejiita growled irritably. "I don't want to explain. Ask your idiotic brother or something," he barked.  
  
"Can I kill him? Please?" Radditzu asked hopefully.  
  
Vejiita chuckled. "I've been trying for years. You won't succeed."  
  
The longhaired Saiyajin blinked. "What? He wouldn't have won against me if it weren't for that stupid green man helping him! How is it possible that you cannot defeat him?"  
  
Vejiita smirked. "You'll see." He tensed as he felt his mate rejoin them. He glanced at her, noticing immediately the slight scent she was giving off. She was close, damn it. Too close. He looked at Radditzu, who appeared to be studying the female. When the larger man's gaze flicked to the Onna's tail, he scowled. He knew the blue limb was entrancing, but did all of them *have* to stare at it? "Well?" he asked her.  
  
"He said he'd be here in a-"  
  
"Hey, Vejiita! Buruma!" a cheery voice exclaimed happily from behind them, causing Buruma to jump in surprise and Vejiita to glare at him. Goku looked at his brother curiously. "Radditzu, you too?"  
  
The longhaired Saiyajin blinked. "Too?"  
  
"Kakarotto, teleport him to Nappa and your father," Vejiita ordered.  
  
Goku blinked and smiled. "Sure, Vejiita." He glanced at Buruma and cocked his head. "You smell good, Buruma," he told her.  
  
Buruma blinked. "Thanks?"  
  
Vejiita growled. "Of course she smells good, fool! She'll be in heat soon. Get. Off. My. Island. Now," he hissed slowly.  
  
Goku smiled happily and moved to walk over to his brother. Radditzu looked at the three of them, his brow furrowed in confusion before his eyes grew wide. "Wait! My father?"  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes. "Just go! I would like you two away from my mate now."  
  
Radditzu's eyes grew wider. "Your mate?" he squeaked out in surprise, and a little fear. The thought had crossed his mind to take her, after all.  
  
Vejiita attempted to calm his irritation. 'Damn fools.' "Kakarotto, take him and go. Oh, and I'd take your mate away from the others if I were you. She'll be going into heat too."  
  
"She will?"  
  
Buruma noticed Vejiita's jaw clench and decided to interfere before they ended up with an all out fight. "Son-kun, just do as Vejiita asked, please? He's a little grumpy."  
  
"Asked? Buruma, you know he didn't ask. He just demanded," Goku stated happily.  
  
Buruma rolled her eyes. "Son-kun," she warned.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm going," he said with a wink. He grabbed his brother's arm, much to Radditzu's displeasure, and both disappeared.  
  
Vejiita snorted. "Finally," he muttered to himself before turning to his blue-haired mate. He watched her for a moment and then turned away. "I'll be back."  
  
::Jiita?:: she asked in his mind, clearly sending her nervousness.  
  
He glanced at her questioningly.  
  
::What's wrong?:: she asked softly.  
  
He blinked in surprise. "Wrong? Nothing, Onna. Why?"  
  
She looked away. ::You won't even touch me, Jiita. Before, you couldn't get enough.::  
  
He cocked his head at her. ::Don't be foolish, Onna. Nothing is wrong. You're going into heat,:: he said as if that explained everything.  
  
She frowned. ::What does that have to do with it?::  
  
He blinked again. ::It has everything to do with it, idiot.::  
  
She looked down at her feet. ::But... is something wrong with me?::  
  
His eyes grew wide. "Onna, don't be ridiculous. What's wrong with you? You're never this... insecure," he said gruffly. He then blinked in understanding. "Oh, damn. I forgot. Onna, don't worry so much. It's hormones."  
  
Her head snapped up. "Hormones?" she hissed angrily.  
  
He smirked. "Calm down, idiot," he ordered softly and walked over to her. He leaned down slightly and nipped her nose tenderly. "I forgot the other stuff Saiyajin females go through during this time. No, Onna, I don't want to not touch you. It has nothing to do with you. You are my mate and we have bonded, you'll always be the only female I want. You're going into heat. I have to refrain from mating you until you do. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He growled softly and stepped away from her. "Onna, I'll explain later. I've got to go now."  
  
She glared at him. "Damn it! I'm fucking bored! I haven't seen you in forever! I'm stuck, alone, on this goddamn island! Hell, I was beginning to talk to myself!"  
  
"Look, Onna, I know you're confused and frustrated... and probably horny, too," he muttered. "I will explain. Later. I *really* have to go."  
  
She stomped her foot childishly. "Damn it, Vejiita! I'm lonely! If you leave me here again, I'm getting in my air car and going back to Capsule Corporation. At least there, I have my parents to talk to! It'd be a hell of a lot better than staying on the island with a *mate* I never see, never talk to, and never touch!"  
  
He growled. "Onna, you aren't going anywhere," he told her quietly in that gruff voice of his.  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really? What could I possible have here that would make me stay?"  
  
He snarled and stalked over to her again, pressing her against a tree, amazingly gentle. He pressed his body to her. Her eyes widened. "Feel that, Onna?" he hissed, pressing his hips further into hers. "Feel that? I fucking want you, damn it, but I cannot do a damn thing about it. Not now. I have to stay away from you until you go into heat. Understand?" he snarled. She nodded nervously. "You aren't going anywhere. By tomorrow, you'll be too horny to see straight. I want you to stay away from all males, Saiyajin or no. Understand?" She nodded again. "Good," he said softly and slowly released her. "I *need* to go now, Onna. If you want to talk, call me telepathically. You do remember how to do that, don't you?" he mocked gently. To his horror, her eyes filled with tears and she collapsed to her knees. "Onna? What's wrong with you now?"  
  
He heard a soft sniffle and she curled herself into a tight ball. "You hate me," she wailed softly.  
  
He stared at her in surprise. "Stupid! What in the fuck is wrong with you? You know better, Onna! I don't hate you!"  
  
"Yes, you do," she sobbed.  
  
He knelt in front of her. "Onna, why do you say I hate you?" he asked gently, yet gruffly, forcing himself to stay calm. Her tears tore him up inside and he wanted to yell at her, shake her, comfort her, and run the hell away from the irrationally emotional female at his feet. He glanced at the limp tail that lay beside her crumpled form. His frown deepened.  
  
"Because," she said softly. "I'm not good enough! You won't explain things to me! Bardock commented that I should be able to feel you at all times! All times! And I can't! You hate me, that's why I can't feel you, because you block me! Because you hate me!" she wailed.  
  
He stared at his mate, strangely frightened. He knew enough of Saiyajin females going through heats to know this should not be happening. She was *too* emotional and insecure. Sometimes the females were a bit insecure and emotional, but they didn't just break down into a sobbing mess. "Onna?" he whispered. "I don't hate you and I'm not blocking you. I can't block that bond. A Saiyajin cannot block a bond. You are blocking it, Onna. You were human, remember? A Saiyajin lives with telepathy and the bond is natural, to some extent, to us. Humans try to block out foreign thoughts and feelings. You are blocking it, not I. I could not even if I hated you, which I do not."  
  
She wept harder. "Yes, you do. I know you do! You hate me. I'm weak, loud, annoying, and I'm not even a good Saiyajin. I'm blue for shit's sake!" she screamed. "I'm freakish to you."  
  
He stared at his sobbing mate. "Buruma?" he ventured, using her name as he rarely did. "Actually, your coloring is exotic and very much a turn on. Our race is a race of dark colored people. Our hair is always black or dark brown, while our eyes are always black. Your blue tail, eyes, and hair are very unusual, yes, but I do not find you freakish. Just different and it pleases me, Onna."  
  
She wailed again. "No, it doesn't! I saw how the others looked at my tail! It's repulsive!"  
  
Vejiita blinked rapidly in complete surprise. He had been unusually gentle and nice to her, and he wasn't normally, mate or no, but he was trying to be careful of her mating hormones. But, even with hormones, it should have calmed her by now! What was wrong with her? He was beginning to get scared. Actually frightened for his mate, for him. Hormones would make her emotional, maybe bitchy, but not completely make her a different person! He steeled himself and grabbed her tail gently, much to her surprise. "Onna, your tail is not repulsive. It's beautiful. Stop crying," he ordered softly.  
  
She started to cry harder. "No!" she screeched, causing Vejiita to wince. She yanked her tail away from him and ran into the forest. He watched after her for a moment, his brow furrowed. This was not his Onna. She had her moments of emotional weakness, but she had been inconsolable. He glanced at their capsule house and frowned. She would be fine in the forest for the moment, he decided. He had long ago made sure no large predators were on the island, worried for his mate. She wasn't a fighter and he didn't want to come back one day to find her in the stomach of one of those giant lizard-like dinosaurs.  
  
He took a deep breath and walked towards the house, steeling himself for what he was about to do. He didn't like it and for anybody but his Onna, he wouldn't even dream of doing this. But, damn it if he wasn't scared to death. Something was wrong with her. Maybe it was because she wasn't used to coming into heat, once being human and all, and it's completely messing up her mind.  
  
He opened the door to the capsule house and made his way to the kitchen. He stared at the contraption that hung on the wall before scowling and picking it up. He pressed a few, never before used by him, buttons that he did know, despite his aversion to this thing. He hated phones. Besides, whom the hell did he want to call? He was the Saiyajin no Ouji. He didn't need anyone.  
  
Except your mate, his mind reminded him. He scowled.  
  
The other end rang twice before someone answered it. "Hello?" a young voice sounded to him.  
  
"Brat, get Kakarotto," he ordered gruffly.  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
"Of course, idiot," he growled.  
  
"I didn't know you knew how to use the phone, let alone actually knew our number," the boy said in confusion.  
  
"Brat, I'm not in the mood. Get. Kakarotto. Now!" he snarled.  
  
"Okay, okay," he muttered. "Hold on." Pause. "DAD!!"  
  
Vejiita pulled the phone away from his ear with a wince. Damn brat. He pulled the phone back just in time to hear Kakarotto answer it. "Vejiita? You know how to use the phone?" the annoyingly cheery voice asked.  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes. "Of course I do! What did you do with Radditzu?" Vejiita asked suddenly very nervous about asking what he really called about.  
  
"He's here with Nappa and Bardock. They're talking about what's happened since they've been... well, you know, dead."  
  
Vejiita barked a laugh. "Figures, have they got to the part about the Legendary Supersaiyajin yet?"  
  
Goku laughed. "Oh, yeah. I had to show Radditzu. He wanted a demonstration."  
  
"Figures," Vejiita snorted. "That's not why I called, anyway. Is your mate acting weird?"  
  
"Weird?" he repeated. "No, I've made her stay away from the others, she does smell good, better than usual, too! But I made her stay inside and she's pretty normal. Except a little frisky," he added.  
  
Vejiita grunted. "I don't care about that, idiot. Are you still mating her?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you still fucking her, moron!?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I though you didn't care about that-"  
  
"I don't, Kakarotto. The idea of you and that... ugly harpy mating is quite disgusting."  
  
"Then why did you ask?"  
  
Vejiita glowered at the wall. "You should hold off on mating her until she is completely in her heat if you want to impregnate her. Better chance."  
  
"Um, okay. I wasn't really thinking about that, although I would love another son or even a daughter-"  
  
"Shut up, Kakarotto!" he roared. "I don't care about that either!"  
  
Vejiita could almost hear his rival scratch his head in confusion. "Um, Vejiita? Why are you telling me that if you didn't care?"  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes. He felt for his mate through their bond, checking on her, glowering when he felt next to nothing except a vague sense of despair and self-hatred. "Kakarotto, is your mate emotional? More so than usual?"  
  
"No, she's fine. Just frisky as I told you."  
  
Vejiita actually sighed. "Fucking wonderful," he muttered.  
  
"Vejiita, what's wrong? Why are you asking me this stuff?"  
  
Vejiita clenched his jaw. "The Onna is acting very weird."  
  
"Weird? How?"  
  
"I haven't... mated with her in a week. Tell anyone and you die, Kakarotto, but I was planning to impregnate her. I didn't tell her, obviously. After you left a little while ago, she and I had a bit of a talk, and she just broke down and was wailing and crying."  
  
"You want to be a daddy?" Goku asked incredulously.  
  
"NO!" Vejiita snarled. "No, I have no damn urge for brats. I hate those little... things," he spat.  
  
"Then why-?"  
  
"Because she's a female! *She* wants brats and a family," he hissed. "That isn't the point, Kakarotto!"  
  
"Okay," he said slowly. "What's the point?"  
  
"She freaked out saying things and crying and wailing, collapsing on the ground. I couldn't make her stop!"  
  
"What kind of things did she say?" he asked seriously for once.  
  
"That I hated her, I thought she was freakish because she has a blue tail, that the others thought the same way," he muttered. "That I was blocking the bond because I hated her."  
  
"But you don't hate her, do you?"  
  
"Of course not, you fucking moron!" Vejiita roared. "Everything she said was untrue, Kakarotto! But no matter what I said, she wouldn't calm down. I was even being... *nice*," he hissed.  
  
"You were? You know how to be nice?"  
  
Vejiita growled. "You will never see me being nice, Kakarotto, so just shut up! I called because I thought maybe it was because she wasn't used to going into heat and that's why, but if your mate is fine, apparently that is not the reason. Damn it," he muttered. "What else could it be?"  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"In the forest. She ran off."  
  
"Alone?! Vejiita-"  
  
"Don't be a moron, Kakarotto. There are no predators around here and I'm keeping an eye on her. She's fine."  
  
"Maybe it's just PMS," his rival said.  
  
Vejiita blinked at his stupidity. "Kakarotto, sometimes you are so dense it amazes even me. She can't have PMS! She's going into heat not her monthly period! She isn't human anymore, stupid. Saiyajin don't have PMS!"  
  
"I don't know how to help you, Vejiita. Maybe I should talk to her or something?"  
  
Vejiita snarled. "You aren't coming near her! After a few more hours, even you will try to mate her! And I didn't call for your help, imbecile. I called to see if your mate was being as crazy as mine! I'll find out her problem on my own!"  
  
"Uh, Vejiita? Maybe you shouldn't..."  
  
"Why not? She's *my* mate!"  
  
"Yeah, but maybe she is the way she is because of you?"  
  
Vejiita growled. "Are you accusing me of hurting my own mate? Of causing her enough pain to make her act like this? That everything she accuse me of is true?" he asked dangerously.  
  
"No, no! Not that, I just mean, well, you aren't the most open guy, and I imagine to Buruma it is a very stressful situation. She's used to guys who tell her what they feel, at least tell her something of what they feel. She's had quite a few shocks lately. Being with you, not knowing exactly how you feel is hard enough. Then all of sudden she's Saiyajin now, going into heat, alone on an island, hurt because you won't tell her why you aren't sleeping with her anymore, and all that together just snapped inside."  
  
Vejiita sighed. "Kakarotto, mind your own business. That cannot possibly be the reason."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, you idiot, even insecurities over what I do and do not feel about her would not change the fact that she *knows* that, if nothing else, I don't hate her and I don't hate her blue tail!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Keep everyone away from here. I'm going to find out what is wrong with my mate."  
  
"Okay, bye, Vejiita."  
  
Vejiita grunted and hung up the phone. He made his way out of the house and headed towards where he felt his mate was. When he reached the large tree that she was leaning against, he felt his heart tighten again. She was still crying. Heartbreaking, painful sobs. He suddenly cursed silently at her for awakening his dead heart after all these years. It wouldn't bother him that she was hurting then. He sniffed experimentally, scowling when he automatically reacted to the powerful scent of her. She was getting close. Tomorrow, he guessed.  
  
He padded softly to her and crouched down in front of her. "Buruma?" Her shaking increased at the sound of his voice and his frown deepened. "Buruma, I'm... sorry. If I acted like I hated you, I never meant to. I don't hate you. I've told you that I don't and I'm... sorry I did not realize sooner that you thought that way." She only sobbed harder. He placed a hand on her arm, starting in surprise when she flinched from him violently. "Onna? What's wrong?"  
  
When she still didn't answer him, he sighed. He wrapped his arms around her, shocked when she fought against his embrace. "Onna, damn it! What's wrong!?" he demanded angrily, refusing to let her out of his arms. Her scent was becoming steadily enticing, but he pushed away his reaction to it. He didn't need that right now.  
  
She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing with all her strength. "Please..." she whispered faintly.  
  
"What? What do you want, Onna? Tell me and I'll give it to you."  
  
"I want to go home," she whispered.  
  
He nodded against her hair and picked her up gently. He carried her back through the forest, carefully distancing himself from the reaction of being so near her was causing him. It was one of the only times he was thankful for the training he received under Furiza.  
  
"Jiita?" she whimpered.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Fuck me?"  
  
He blinked in complete shock. "Onna, such language coming from you? And we aren't fighting. What was it you called it earlier? Lovemaking, wasn't it?"  
  
She nodded against her shoulder. "But it isn't really... You don't love me, so how can it be lovemaking?" she muttered.  
  
He repressed the growl that rose in his throat. "Onna, I can't. I'll explain it later, I promise. I can't mate you now."  
  
He could feel her shaking harder in his embrace. "Please? I can't stand it anymore! I can't stand it!" she whined softly.  
  
His eyes widened and he had the incredible urge to smack his forehead. Of course she wouldn't be used to the incredible need to mate! She was, at one time, a human female! "Onna, shhhh," he muttered, thinking. Maybe he could... no! Damn it! He sighed.  
  
"Jiita..." she whined pressing herself to him.  
  
His breath caught in his throat and a soft purr escaped him to his horror. "Onna! Stop it," he snapped. "I can't mate you right now. Just... relax and when we get home I'll fix your problem." Somehow.  
  
She wiggled in his arms and he paused, looking down at her. That, he quickly realized, was a big mistake. She captured his lips with her own, roughly, desperately, and demandingly. His quickly responded, he had after all been suffering as well. He knelt down, still cradling his mate, as they kissed. He leaned over to lay her back on the ground, covering her with his body.  
  
His hands quickly worked to remove her of her clothing, as she did the same to him, growling in irritation when he came to her bra. That little article of clothing was quickly rendered trash with a quick pull by the Saiyajin no Ouji. He smirked at her start of surprise, but soon found the tables turned on him when he found she had been quite busy. She was trying to rid him of his spandex suit and he blinked. He stayed her hand. "No, Onna," he muttered, and kissed her again.  
  
This time, he forced the kiss to stay tender and gentle, not animalistic passion. He gently trailed his hands over her body, smiling softly as she purred and arched against him. He knelt over her and trailed kisses down her neck, taking time to lick at the bite mark on her neck before venturing lower. He gasped in shock and pleasure as her hand had found its way to the base of his tail. He quickly reached around and captured her hand, stopping the delicious pleasure she was giving him. "No, no, Onna," he chided gently.  
  
She pouted.  
  
He chuckled lowly, nipping her nose. "Onna, no mating, not now," he murmured.  
  
Vejiita unclenched his teeth and took a deep breath as he watched her, her eyes closed, her bare breasts rising and falling rapidly as she tried to control herself. When she opened her crystal blue eyes, he smirked tenderly. "Better?" he asked softly and nuzzled her neck, purring softly.  
  
She nodded slowly. "But I still want you," she said quietly.  
  
He barked out a laugh and lifted off her. "Of course, stupid. Tomorrow morning you won't have to wait any longer, okay? Hold out until then and I'll make it worth your while, I promise."  
  
She smiled faintly at him and looked around for her clothes. When she found them, they were obviously worthless. Torn into pieces. She sighed and gave Vejiita a look.  
  
"You wanted it, remember?" he pointed out as he crossed his arms.  
  
"So? You didn't *need* to get me undressed like that! You were almost as desperate as I was," she pointed out, holding the clothes out as proof.  
  
He shrugged. "But I controlled it. Let's go, Onna, I need to get away from you." He paused. "You feel better, right?"  
  
She looked at him and turned away, trying to used the destroyed clothing as covering.  
  
"Onna? Do you still think I hate you? That I hate your tail?"  
  
She nodded quickly and started to walk towards their cabin.  
  
He caught her before she could take more than three steps. "Onna," he hissed, grabbing her arm and forcing her to look at him. "What more do I have to do to prove it to you? I don't hate you or your tail! Where did you get this idea?" When she didn't answer, he growled and shook her gently. "Buruma, I told you I do not hate you. I can't hate you. And your tail is beautiful. Where did you get the idea that I hate you?"  
  
She blinked up at him, her eyes moistening. "My dreams."  
  
He started. "Dreams? You're freaking out on me because of fucking dreams?!"  
  
She sniffled and tried to pull away from him. He growled and picked her up gruffly, caring her naked form to their home. When he entered the capsule house, he deposited her gently on the bed, crawling over her and pinning her on her back. To his horror, she smirked softly and pressed her naked body to his, rubbing against him. He held onto his control by will alone, pushing her down to the bed. "Knock it off, Onna. I can't mate you. Tell me about these dreams," he ordered.  
  
She shrugged. "Just dreams. Dreams that soon you'll hate me so much you'll kill me. Dreams that you hate me because of my tail. Dreams that you let Nappa have me and he rapes me over and over and-"  
  
"Stop it!" he roared, pushing her to the bed harder. "None of that will happen. Nothing like that. Do you understand me? What the hell is up with you? You've known since you and that human broke up, Onna, that I do not hate you. You've known that! Your blue tail would make no difference in how I feel towards you. I don't hate you. I can't hate you. I won't kill you, ever!" he snarled, shaking her for emphasis. "I swear to you, no harm will come to you by my hand! Ever, Onna. I won't let Nappa or any other male, female, or thing have you. Why are you having these thoughts? I thought I made it clear, Onna. I thought I told you I don't hate you."  
  
"Maybe," she whispered.  
  
"But?"  
  
"You may not hate me... but you don't necessarily like me, either."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Of course I like you, you idiot! I wouldn't have mated you if I didn't! I sure the hell wouldn't have let myself bond you if I didn't! Damn it, Onna! Why do you refuse to listen to me? Why do you refuse to fucking believe me?"  
  
She looked away from him. "Because."  
  
He snarled and forced her to look at him. "Stop blocking our bond, Onna. Stop blocking it and I'll let you see what I feel for you. Stop blocking it and you can know for sure."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Scared? Scared I'm lying to you? Scared to find out you're wrong? What's the matter, Buruma? I thought you were brave. I thought you were the Onna I mated with. How could *my* mate have been reduced to a sobbing mess who's too scared to find out how I feel about her? Fucking do it, Onna. Open the bond, Onna. Open it and see me for who I am. Find out what I feel. Feel everything. Fucking do it!" he roared.  
  
She gulped and nodded. Closing her eyes, she attempted to reach out to him with her mind.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Oh, you guys should have expected Radditzu's appearance... if you didn't... I'd have to worry about you. :P   
  
Lovies! 


	13. Chapter 12: Mindmelding

Jakuten  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ. But you already knew that didn't you?  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Twelve: Mind-melding  
  
Buruma was drowning.  
  
That was what it felt like. She was drowning in more emotions than she thought could possibly exist. So much darkness in the emotions that surged through her, each one powerfully felt. She struggled to keep some measure of control. Struggled to keep a hold of her sanity through the influx of emotions that weren't her own. The darkness within them scaring her and hurting her. So much hatred and anger, the two most dominant emotions she felt coming from the man who called himself her mate. Anger and hatred for everything that existed.  
  
She screamed out in pain as memories were forced into her mind. Too many to see completely, just bits and pieces, but even that was enough to make her cry out. Pain, incredible pain. Physical and mental, dominated the emotion associated with each memory. She saw faces she didn't know, and some she did, but all the emotion she received for each were anger, hatred, or pain.  
  
She saw flashes of the Saiyajin, flashes of scenes that depicted Furiza, flashes of his murders. She saw the destruction of a million planets at his hands. Saw the murder of children he conquered, the rape of women before their destruction. She felt the sick pleasure of his evil deeds, no remorse. She cried out helplessly.  
  
She saw his tortures, his torments, and his dreams. Of his lost childhood, of his conditioning on Furiza's ship, of his rape. She saw his defeat on Earth, his death at Furiza's hand, and his moments in Hell. She then felt his fear. She saw his dreams at being a failure to his father, his people, of failing to achieve Supersaiyajin. He saw his failure at defeating Furiza, the pain, and despair of being without a purpose after Goku defeated him and became a Supersaiyajin.  
  
She absently felt the tears course down her cheeks as she relived memories faster than light, feeling each blow he had received, each orgasm as he raped, each rush of joy at his murders, and each stab of despair as he fell deeper away from his fated path.  
  
Then... she saw herself. Herself through his eyes. Her courage, intelligence, bravery. She felt his awe and confusion at her actions. Felt his softening of his heart at her smile. She felt his frustration at the loss of his control. Felt his grudging enjoyment of her company. Until she saw the day she and Yamucha had broken up. She then felt and saw his protectiveness, his concern. She saw his frustration, his anger at himself, saw his admiration of her.  
  
She felt his heart lift every time she entered the room, felt his heart twist every time she left. She saw herself injured from the attack that seemed light years away and his fear. Fear that she was dead. Then the anger at what had been done to her.  
  
She saw his despair at the android that had attempted to kill her. She felt his frantic concern and pain at her possible death. She watched as he tried to bring her back. She cried as she awoke, feeling his aching relief. She felt his complete joy at their first mating, something that wasn't tainted by his past. Something he had never felt before. Something pure. The joy, confusion, tenderness, concern, and most of all desire; she felt it all.  
  
She felt his raging emotions as he finally achieved his goal. As he finally became a Supersaiyajin. Felt his elation when he realized he had completed the transformation, felt his pride and satisfaction. His power.  
  
She felt his guilt, jealousy, his caring for her as they moved through their rocky relationship. Then, she felt it. She was his life now. She was everything to him. He wouldn't admit it, he hated it, but he needed her. He loved her.  
  
She cried out and wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing painfully into his chest. "I'm so sorry," she wept. "I'm so sorry."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently as she attempted to bring herself under control. He pushed down his desire for her, her scent intoxicating him.  
  
"I didn't know," she murmured into his neck. "I didn't know your life hurt so much," she sobbed. "I didn't know I meant that much to you."  
  
He whispered softly into her hair. "Shhhh, Onna. They aren't your memories, push them away," he instructed. "Calm down. The pain isn't real now."  
  
"I'm so horrible," she sobbed. "I was only thinking of myself, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Hush, Buruma," he told her gently. "It's over. Calm down."  
  
"I can't, gods, I can't," she wept. "I can't just forget the pain of everything. I just can't forget the memories of what you did."  
  
He flinched. "Damn," he said softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to show you that. I never wanted you to know what... I didn't want you to know how monstrous I really am."  
  
She sobbed harder. "No, no, no, no," she wailed almost softly. "It wasn't you, it wasn't. I felt it; I saw it. It was how you were taught to be. You knew nothing else, but gods, I never wanted to know how it felt to do that. I never wanted that. Gods, Jiita, I never knew," she kept babbling into his neck, clutching him tightly.  
  
"Onna, push it away. You need to calm down," he told her.  
  
She nodded and tried to control her breathing, tried to calm the emotions she still felt inside. "You're so dark," she whispered.  
  
"You expected different?"  
  
She shook her head, her sobbing noticeably calmer. "No, I didn't, but gods, not that dark. I didn't expect that."  
  
He smirked softly and set her down. "Do you still believe I hate you?"  
  
She shook her head and turned her teary gaze to him. "No, I know how you feel." She reached up and wrapped her arms around him again. "I love you, too," she whispered. "I love you more than I thought possible. I love you despite what you've done, despite how dark you are. I love you."  
  
His eyes widened in shock, but he kept his arms around her. She truly loved him, even after what he had just showed her. She *loved* him despite himself. She was, truly, perfect. And damn if he didn't hate her for it. While at the same time, he couldn't imagine life without her. He didn't want a life without her. "Buruma, I... I..."  
  
"You don't have to say anything," she whispered, her voice calmer. She yawned suddenly. "I'm so tired all of a sudden."  
  
He nodded. "Yes, mind connections that deep are exhausting. Sleep, Onna. I'll be back in the morning," he told her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Away from you before you drive me nuts, Onna. You're going into heat. You smell good, remember?"  
  
She giggled and laid down happily, a small smile on her face and her blue tail twitching slightly beside her. He looked at it a moment before his own tail wrapped itself around hers.  
  
She purred and closed her eyes as their tails entwined. He smirked softly at her blissful face. "Sleep, Onna. You'll need it. Tomorrow, you and I are going to be exhausted."  
  
She nodded sleepily. "Thank you, Vejiita," she told him softly.  
  
He blinked as he felt a wave of complete bliss radiate through him. From her. He smirked as he realized she had stopped blocking their bond. "Sleep," he ordered softly. He nipped her nose gently and left.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita nearly jumped out of his skin when his rival appeared in front of him. He controlled his startled reaction, thankfully. "Kakarotto," he hissed. "Haven't I warned you not to do that?"  
  
Goku looked at Vejiita, his face sober. "Vejiita, we have a problem."  
  
Vejiita blinked. "What? You can handle whatever Nappa, Radditzu, or Bardock do, Kakarotto."  
  
Goku shook his head. "They're fine. Sitting happily at my home. That's not the problem."  
  
"Then what's the fucking problem?!"  
  
"You know how all three of them just showed up?"  
  
Vejiita scowled and nodded. "Your point?"  
  
"Well, another one just appeared."  
  
Vejiita blinked. "But Radditzu showed up only a couple hours ago," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"I know. Only this time, I think it's going to be very interesting."  
  
Vejiita narrowed his eyes at his rival. "And why would that be?"  
  
"I think I'll have to show you or you won't believe me."  
  
Vejiita scowled. "No. You deal with whoever it is. My mate will be ready tomorrow morning and I will not leave her alone on the island!"  
  
Goku blinked. "That reminds me. Is she doing better?"  
  
Vejiita nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Good, I was worried. Anyway, back to the other thing. You really need to see this."  
  
"I'm not leaving her unattended, idiot."  
  
"Have someone guard her."  
  
Vejiita growled. "Have you lost your mind? Who the fuck could guard her? She'd jump any male she comes across, so that leaves out all the fighters and Saiyajin, who will jump her if they come near her."  
  
"Chichi could-"  
  
"Hell no! Two females going into heat, are you nuts? They'll kill each other!"  
  
"Vejiita, this is important. It'll only take a little while."  
  
Vejiita growled. "Fine. Half-hour tops. Let me tell her, first." He glared pointedly at his rival before reaching out with his mind. ::Onna?::  
  
::Vejiita?:: her sleepy mind returned.  
  
::I need to leave the island with Kakarotto. Another Saiyajin appeared.::  
  
::When will you come back?:: she purred seductively into his mind.  
  
He blinked, shocked and horrified that his body started to react to her mind voice. ::Onna, stop that! I'll see you in the morning.::  
  
::But I want you now,:: she told him, her mind oozing sex.  
  
::Onna, morning. Not now, damn it! Control yourself for a few more hours.::  
  
::Fine,:: she pouted. ::Who's the Saiyajin?::  
  
::No idea. I'll talk to you when I return. Don't leave the house, understand? And if you see *anyone* call me, understood? I don't want you near another male.::  
  
::Okay,:: she said softly. ::Vejiita?::  
  
::Hn?::  
  
::I still love you.::  
  
::Buruma...::  
  
::Bye, Vejiita,:: she whispered and was gone from his mind.  
  
He shook himself and stood up, glowering at the larger Saiyajin. "Let's go."  
  
Goku nodded and reached out a hand to old onto Vejiita's shoulder, putting two fingers to his forehead and they disappeared.  
  
The next moment, Vejiita found himself on Kami's lookout. He blinked and looked around angrily. "Where?"  
  
"Patience," Goku told him. "Dende!"  
  
The green boy appeared followed by a person Vejiita had thought never to see again. Vejiita's jaw dropped and found himself at a complete loss of words.  
  
The man beside Dende stepped up to Vejiita, a familiar smirk on his face. "Hello, Vejiita."  
  
"Father?!"  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Okay, I'm evil. I'm insane. I have no life. Wait, that has nothing to do with it. Yes, I realize that this chapter is short... but come on! That was a beautiful cliffhanger. Absolute masterpiece there. Okay, enough blowing my own horn. Yes, that is King Vejiita. He has appeared. *Grins*   
  
Lovies! 


	14. Chapter 13: The Mating

Jakuten  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Mating  
Rating: R  
  
"Father?!"  
  
The King smirked. "Yes. A wonderful surprise, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Vejiita snapped his mouth closed and growled. "Just fucking peachy! Where the fuck are all of you coming from?"  
  
The King chuckled. "I heard about Radditzu, Nappa, and Bardock. I don't know either. I was in Hell, and then I was here."  
  
Vejiita snorted. "Great, just what we need. Every Saiyajin popping up out of nowhere on this mud ball."  
  
"You don't seem very happy to see me, son."  
  
Vejiita glared at the father he hadn't seen since he was a boy. "Excuse me, *Father*," he hissed, "but the last time I saw you, you were giving me to Furiza. You have no idea what it was like with that monster and I haven't forgotten nor forgiven you for that."  
  
"Vejiita, you know I had no choice in that."  
  
"Yes, I'm aware. But it didn't matter in the end, now did it? Furiza still destroyed our planet and you. I'd have rather died there that day then live with him!" he snapped. "But, it's over now and Furiza is dead. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get back. Goodbye, *Father*," he hissed.  
  
The King frowned. "Where are you going? What could possibly be more important?"  
  
Vejiita snarled. "Not that you care," he growled, "but my mate is going into heat and I'd like to be there!"  
  
"Mate? There are females alive? You chose a mate? I would like to see the female. She is worthy of you, is she not?"  
  
"Maybe later," he snapped, turning away.  
  
"Vejiita, what's her name? Is she one of the elites? Would I remember her?"  
  
Vejiita growled. "She was never on Vejiita-sei."  
  
"What?"  
  
Vejiita glared at the older man over his shoulder. "You heard me. She isn't an elite because she hasn't taken the test. You wouldn't know her because she was never on Vejiita-sei."  
  
The King blinked. "She is Saiyajin, isn't she?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Vejiita scowled. "Yes, now she is."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Enough, Father! I have to return. I'll talk about the Onna at a later date."  
  
Goku stared between the two Saiyajin worriedly. "Hey, Vejiita, you're kind of being rude to your dad, you know."  
  
Vejiita turned on him snarling. "I don't fucking care! This was a damn waste of my time! I need to go back."  
  
"Vejiita, Buruma isn't ready yet, you told me that yourself."  
  
Vejiita growled loudly and opened his mouth to snap at the third-class warrior, but didn't get the chance.   
  
::Vejiita?:: his mate's mind voice interrupted softly.  
  
He smirked suddenly. ::Onna, what do you want?:: he asked, his gentle tone taking the sting from the words.  
  
::Why are you so angry?::  
  
He frowned. ::Damn, I forgot you'd feel it.::  
  
She giggled in his mind. ::Well, are you going to share? You were *really* angry.::  
  
::Not now, Onna.::  
  
He could feel her disappointment. ::Okay,:: she said softly. ::Are you coming back now?::  
  
::Wait, Onna. Just a couple more hours.::  
  
He could feel her desire flood through his mind as she sent it to him. ::Please?::  
  
::No!! Onna, knock it off, you keep doing that and I won't talk with you this way either.::  
  
He could almost see her pout. ::Fine. Hurry, Jiita.::  
  
He rolled his eyes suddenly. ::Jakuten, you will be the death of me, you realize. Screw Furiza, you'll be the one to destroy me.::  
  
She giggled. ::Whatever you say, Jiita. Soon, though, right?::  
  
He grunted in amusement. ::Couple more hours. Then you'll wish I'd have stayed away.::  
  
::Okay, bye, Jiita!::  
  
He purred softly into her mind. ::Later, Jakuten.:: He blinked and focused his eyes on his rival, who was looking a bit oddly at him. "What?" he snarled.  
  
"What was that, Vejiita? You kind of zoned off."  
  
Vejiita's father growled. "You were speaking with your mate, correct? You've bonded her," he accused.  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes. "Not that I need your approval, old man, but yes, I've bonded her. And yes, I was speaking with her."  
  
Goku grinned. "You were? Tell her I said hi!"  
  
Vejiita gave his rival a withering glare. "Moron, I'm not a damn messenger." He rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you again, Father," he mocked, and moved to leap into the air.  
  
"Vejiita! Wait! I'll just take you back," Goku said. "It'd be faster."  
  
Vejiita frowned. "Fine. Now, idiot."  
  
"Um, what are we going to do with your dad?"  
  
"Keep him with the others, I don't care!"  
  
"Um, okay, I guess," Goku said, turning to the King. "Um, Vejiita's a bit grouchy and violent right now, Buruma's going into heat is making him a bit territorial. So, until she is done, you're welcome to stay with me and the others. After that, I think they'll all be moving back in with Vejiita and Buruma."  
  
Dende chose that moment to interrupt. "No, Goku-san. The king can stay here for now. I think it would be best if the other Saiyajin didn't know of his revival until Vejiita is done with his... business." He paused. "Is that acceptable, King Vejiita?" the young child asked the king, who nodded.  
  
Vejiita growled. "Fine. Kakarotto. Now."  
  
Goku blinked. "You're even more impatient than usual."  
  
The king suddenly chuckled. "It's mating instincts. The bond should make it more powerful."  
  
Vejiita growled. "Enough. Now, Kakarotto!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Goku muttered and extended his arm for Vejiita, who grabbed it with a gloved hand. Moments later they appeared inside of a large capsule house a few feet from a lounging Buruma.  
  
Vejiita snarled and turned of his rival. "Get out of here, now!" he growled.  
  
Goku blinked oddly at his long-time friend, who was smirking sexily. "Um, hi, Buruma," he said quietly.  
  
"Kakarotto, don't make me kill you," Vejiita growled. "Out, now!!!"  
  
"Geez, Vejiita," he grumbled, put two fingers to his forehead and was gone.  
  
Vejiita sighed in relief and turned to look at his mate. "I forgot the fool needed to teleport to a person's ki." He blinked as she rose from the large blue couch and walked over to him, her tail swaying erotically behind her. He backed away slowly. "Onna," he began before her fingers pressed gently on his lips. She smirked sexily and leaned into his neck, biting him sharply.  
  
He gasped as her teeth sank into his neck, his arms coming around her slender waist. He closed his eyes in bliss. "Now, Jiita," she purred against him, her tail coming around to tease his. "Please?"  
  
He knew he was going to regret it but he leaned over and breathed her scent in deeply. He pushed away the mind-numbing desire it caused, and blinked in realization. She was ready. Already. He smirked. "Oh, I suppose, jakuten," he said haughtily.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita woke suddenly, to find his mate rocking her hips against him. He groaned. "I thought I was the one that was suppose to be impatient. Hell, you're the one that should be begging to stop, damn it!"  
  
She chuckled huskily. "More," she pleaded. And he gave her exactly that.  
  
~~~  
  
"More?"  
  
"Five more minutes..."  
  
"Now?"  
  
Groan. "Onna, you'll be the death of me yet..."  
  
"Yeah, but what a way to die, huh?"  
  
He chuckled tiredly.  
  
~~~  
  
"Gods..."  
  
"I know...."  
  
"Arrogant bastard..."  
  
A smirk. "I distinctly remember you begging for it, so it must not have been too bad."  
  
"Definitely arrogant..."  
  
"What? You expected something else?"  
  
"No... More?"  
  
"Again? Shit, Onna!"  
  
"Come on, you enjoy it...."  
  
"Yeah, but there is such a thing as too much..."  
  
"Really? Who'd have thought...?"  
  
Groan. "Onna, shut up and get your ass over here. You want it, fine, but I'm not fucking moving."  
  
Giggle.  
  
~~~  
  
"I'm tired..."  
  
"About fucking time, Onna."  
  
A soft giggle answered him. "Is my mate exhausted?" she mocked.  
  
"Damn straight," he muttered. "Next time, I'm leaving the fucking planet.... I cannot survive another one of these..."  
  
Another giggle. "Don't tell me the Saiyajin no Ouji, the Legendary Supersaiyajin, is tired out from a little mating with a certain weak onna?"  
  
He growled. "Next time I'm in my rut, you can see what it feels like!"  
  
"I look foreword to it," she purred sexily.  
  
"Again?" he groaned.  
  
"Oh, yes..."  
  
~~~  
  
Both Saiyajin fell to the bed, completely exhausted. "No more," Vejiita whispered.  
  
"I think I'm satisfied for now," she whispered breathlessly.  
  
"Thank Kami."  
  
"Sleep?"  
  
A nod. "Sleep."  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita blinked as he awoke, on his own for once. He glanced down at the female within his arms, sighing in relief as he noticed her scent. She was no longer in heat. He repressed a groan. He really needed to get the moon back next time. It'd definitely help his stamina. He took in her scent once more, smirking as he breathed it in.  
  
He placed a hand on her stomach, feeling for the telltale ki he knew was there. She was pregnant. With his son.  
  
He nuzzled his mate's neck softly before drifting off to sleep again. Trunks would be born after all. The ki was the same, only less trained and less powerful. His son from the future wasn't doomed to non-existence. He sighed softly and sleep enveloped him.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: ^_^;  
  
Lovies! 


	15. Chapter 14: Saiyajin Reunion

Jakuten  
  
Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out yet, you're a complete moron. That's all I have to say.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Saiyajin Reunion  
  
Buruma snuggled deeper into her mate's warm embrace, willing herself to fall back asleep. She was exhausted. She didn't want to move, didn't want to face the day; she just wanted to lay here happily holding her Saiyajin no Ouji.  
  
"Onna," her mate's gruff voice intruded into the silence.  
  
She groaned. "Oh, please, can't we sleep a bit longer?"  
  
"No, Onna. We have to figure out where the hell the other Saiyajin are coming from. Oh, and we have to go meet my father," he growled.  
  
She blinked and sat up to look into his intense black eyes. "Say what?"  
  
"My father came back right before we... mated."  
  
She blushed. "Wow, I didn't think I'd have that much stamina."  
  
He chuckled and nipped her nose, squeezed her tail that was wrapped around one of his wrists gently, and rose to move out of bed. "Come on, Onna. Let's shower and go see my fucking father," he growled. "We need to move those idiots back here, also. If they go on a killing spree, you'll bitch at me."  
  
She smirked and twitched her tail at him. "Damn straight."  
  
He stared at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well? What the fuck are you waiting for?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and crawled out of bed, swaying slightly as she stood up. "Damn, I'm sore."  
  
He snickered. "I would think so, Onna."  
  
She glared at him and padded naked into the bathroom, her tail swaying lazily behind her. She glanced sexily over her shoulder at her mate. "Coming, Jiita?"  
  
He snorted and followed her, his own tail twitching in anticipation.  
  
~~~  
  
"Onna! Come on! How long does it fucking take to get ready? You've been in there for three goddamn hours!"  
  
She poked her head out of the bathroom, giving him a good glare. "You shut up. I'm worried about meeting your father and I want to look good."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Onna, my father doesn't fucking matter. He's a fool. Besides, he'll be too busy staring at your goddamn tail to notice anything else. And you look fine! Let's fucking go!"  
  
She sighed. "Fine," she stated walking out of the bathroom. Vejiita's gaze wandered over her, quickly taking in her jeans and the tight little t-shirt she had one. Both black. He smirked in approval. He was wearing his black spandex and the armor she had modified for him. "I'm ready, let's go."  
  
"First, I'm teaching you how to fly."  
  
"Now?!"  
  
He snorted. "A Saiyajin that cannot fly is just wrong. Come on," he said, leading her out of their capsule house. He showed her the basics quickly, nearly gaping in surprise as she hovered before him. Within minutes. "How the fuck..."  
  
"I'm a fast learner. Ready? I'm not going to be as fast as you, obviously."  
  
He snorted. "Of course not. I'll carry you while we fly, only until you get faster, though! But I don't have the damn time to take hours getting to where we're going."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Kami's Lookout. My father is there. We'll get him, then go get the other three morons, and come back here." He sighed suddenly. "This is going to be difficult. My father is a king. And he's not a weakling. He's not going to like living... peacefully on a planet full of weaklings. We need to figure out what the hell is going on, and soon. Good thing we are on this island," he commented. "This way they can refrain from killing the humans."  
  
"Didn't know you cared."  
  
"I don't but I would never hear the end of it from you or Kakarotto. Let's go," he said, floating over to her and grabbing her around her waist, taking off in a flash of light. She wrapped an arm around his waist and snuggled into his strong embrace.  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
He blinked. "Onna..."  
  
"Oh, shut up. I know you don't, and won't say it if you did. I just... had the urge to say it."  
  
He nuzzled her hair softly and sped up slightly, tightening his grip around her waist. Their tails intertwined and played with each other, both found themselves purring softly.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita landed on the lookout silently, setting his mate down beside him. He walked purposely over to the building, Buruma following just behind him. The door opened before he reached it and the young Namek and the King walked out of it. Vejiita scowled at the sight of his father, who was eyeing his mate curiously, an all-to-familiar frown on the older man's face.  
  
"Father, let's go," Vejiita growled irritably.  
  
"Is this your mate?" the King asked.  
  
Vejiita nodded curtly. "Onna."  
  
She smiled at the other version of her mate. "My name's Buruma."  
  
"That's not a Saiyajin name," he commented suspiciously.  
  
She shook her head. "No, it's not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wasn't born Saiyajin."  
  
He blinked. "What?"  
  
"Um, let's just say someone wished for me to be this way... sort of." She smiled warmly.  
  
Vejiita growled. "Let's go," he repeated.  
  
"Grumpy, Jiita?" she teased.  
  
He nearly smirked in amusement at his father's thunderstruck expression at her affections, but restrained himself to just a snort. "Come, Onna," he stated, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Father," he growled, and levitated into the air. He powered up and took off, Vejiita no Ou following close behind.  
  
"Brat," his father began in their home language.  
  
"Hn?" he grunted.  
  
"Why doesn't she fly?"  
  
"She can," he stated.  
  
"That's not what I asked."  
  
"She just learned to fly, it'd take too long to get to Kakarotto's if we had to take it that slow."  
  
"How long has she been Saiyajin?"  
  
"A week or two."  
  
"How is that possible that she became Saiyajin, not born that way? And she's blue!"  
  
"Really," he sneered. "I wasn't aware of her coloring before you so kindly pointed it out."  
  
"Respect, brat," the king snapped.  
  
"Father, you have lost my respect years ago. Fuck off."  
  
"Vejiita," he began.  
  
"Don't. I don't want excuses or apologies. It's done and over. I hate you and I won't forgive you, nothing you say will make that any different."  
  
"Furiza has changed you," he said suddenly.  
  
Vejiita chuckled. "You have no idea," he commented.  
  
"You're soft too."  
  
The Saiyajin no Ouji stopped suddenly and turned to face his father, snarling angrily. Buruma took the hint and floated out of her mate's arms, hovering a few feet away from the two Saiyajin. "I am not soft, *Father*," he sneered.  
  
"You hold your mate," the king pointed out.  
  
Vejiita snorted. "So?"  
  
"That is soft."  
  
"I assure you, *Father*, I am not soft in any other way. She is my fucking mate."  
  
"She's a weakness."  
  
"So are you," he hissed. "You are weak. I am disgusted by the sight of you! You are the weak one, not I. I have one fucking weakness, while you have many. Leave it alone! I can kill you, right here and now," he growled. "I wish your position and killing you would give me that. The *only* reason I am keeping you alive right now is to figure out how the hell someone revived you. After I am assured you won't come back, I'll kill you. But, if you wish to die again so soon, keep pushing me, *Father*."  
  
The king stared at his son sadly. "No, you aren't soft. Furiza really did some work on you," he commented. "It's a wonder you allow yourself the female at all."  
  
Vejiita snorted and motioned to Buruma, who had thankfully stayed silently, to come to him again. "Allowing myself, nothing. It happened against my will."  
  
"Then why are you so... gentle with her if you didn't want it?"  
  
Vejiita laughed humorlessly. "I wanted it, all right, Father. I just didn't want to allow myself to want it. It's happened and there isn't anything I can do about it. Not now. You treat her as my mate, Father. She is now the Princess. I want you to respect her and treat her... kindly. If you can."  
  
"Fine, Vejiita."  
  
Vejiita growled and started to fly towards his rival's home again. "Onna," he said, switching back to Japanese.  
  
"That was a bit intense," she observed to him quietly.  
  
He snorted. "He had to learn his place."  
  
"He's your father, Vejiita."  
  
"That doesn't matter. He abandoned me to Furiza's service. Willingly. I hold no feelings for him, other than hatred. I'm not human, Onna."  
  
She sighed. "Neither am I now..."  
  
He tightened his arm around her, twisting his tail with hers. "No, you are not."  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Do you like me better as a Saiyajin or a human?"  
  
He scowled and looked at her. "Onna, it doesn't matter. You are you. Saiyajin or human. I do have a certain fondness for your tail, though. But you being Saiyajin doesn't make me like you more."  
  
She suddenly smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "You're wonderful!"  
  
He gaped. "What?!"  
  
"You heard me," she said softly. "You're wonderful."  
  
"And you're a psycho! Have you lost your mind? Me? Wonderful?"  
  
She chuckled. "Stupid."  
  
He snorted and landed suddenly. Buruma blinked as she saw her best friend's home there in front of her. "Wow, that was fast."  
  
He chuckled and walked towards the house, his tail still wrapped around hers, and his father following silently. Buruma knocked on the door when they reached it, smiling as Chichi opened it. The female Saiyajin smiled at Buruma, then eyed Vejiita warily and gaped at the King. "Chichi?" Buruma said, waving her hand in front of her friend's wife.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"That's Vejiita's father, Chi. King Vejiita."  
  
"Um, hi. Did anyone ever tell you that you look exactly like Grumpy here?"  
  
Vejiita growled warningly. "Harpy," he began angrily.  
  
"Vejiita, not now," Buruma stated and turned to look at the king, blinking when she saw the amused smirk on his face.  
  
"Yes, I suppose my son is a bit grumpy," he drawled.  
  
"Father!" Vejiita barked.  
  
Chichi and Buruma both got an odd look on their faces. They shared a glance before giggling helplessly.  
  
Vejiita growled loudly and the king looked at the two females with an all-too-familiar superior smirk on his face. "And yes, he is handsome with my face, don't you agree?"  
  
Vejiita blinked in absolute astonishment and the females laughed out right. "Oh, dear," Chichi gasped.  
  
Buruma grinned impishly at her mate. "Yes, he definitely got his looks from you."  
  
Vejiita snarled. "Enough! Let's just get those third-class idiots and get the fuck out of here!"  
  
Buruma smirked and walked seductively into the house, her tail swaying playfully behind her. Taunting him. He growled again and stalked into the house. King Vejiita chuckled softly as he entered as well, and Chichi giggled out right at the humorous situation, before she entered, shutting the door. "Come on," she said happily. "They're out back watching my Goku get a dye job."  
  
The King blinked in confusion, while his son smirked and Buruma grinned. They all headed towards the back door. They looked over to the assembled group of Saiyajin and one half-breed. The king gasped. "He's a Supersaiyajin!"  
  
Vejiita snorted. "Obviously," he stated and walked over to them. "Kakarotto! Stop showing off, you moron," he snapped. The group turned to face him and the three newly revived Saiyajin gaped in shock and awe as they beheld their long dead King. "Father, you remember Nappa, Radditzu, and Bardock, I assume," he drawled.  
  
The three snapped out of it and hastily knelt before their king. King Vejiita nodded at them. "Get up, idiots," he ordered. He turned to the blond Saiyajin. "You are a Supersaiyajin."  
  
Goku grinned and nodded. "Yes."  
  
"That's amazing! I don't remember you, but as you look like Bardock, you must be his son. A third-class achieved Supersaiyajin?"  
  
Goku nodded again. "I was raised here. Besides, it's nothing new now. Gohan can do it as well as Vejiita."  
  
King Vejiita gaped and swung around to face his son. "Truly?"  
  
Vejiita snorted. "Of course."  
  
"Three of you?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Vejiita chuckled cruelly. "Loss for words, Father?" he sneered. "Nappa, Radditzu, Bardock, let's go. Now." They moved towards him. "Kakarotto. You might as well come too. We need to figure out where they came from."  
  
Goku nodded. "Sure. Want me to teleport?"  
  
"Fool, no one is on the island! Who would you teleport to?"  
  
"Oh, yeah..."  
  
"Moron," Vejiita grunted. "Come on," he stated irritably, grabbing Buruma around the waist and leaping into the air.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: O_o Don't know, don't ask! *Hee*  
  
Lovies! 


	16. Chapter 15: Vejiita Spills

Jakuten  
  
Disclaimer: I'm in serious pain... and spending my money on Benadryl, so go sue someone else.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Vejiita Spills  
  
Buruma glanced up from the sink when she felt a familiar presence behind her and an arm snaked around her waist. She sighed softly, dried her hands on a towel, and leaned against him. "Well, that didn't accomplish anything..."  
  
Vejiita snorted. "Didn't think it would," he said, nipping her neck. "No one knows how they got revived and Kakarotto has rocks in his head."  
  
She slapped him on the arm. "Hey, be nice! He isn't that stupid."  
  
He snorted. "I *was* being nice," he told her, before pulling away. "Do you have any more capsule houses? My father can't stay with the others."  
  
Buruma nodded. "I have a few more. We can have your dad stay in one by himself, and have Bardock and Radditzu in one, then Nappa in the last. Until another Saiyajin appears." She padded softly out of the kitchen and into the living room. She picked up her purse and rummaged around in it for her capsule case. After finding it, she removed two of the larger ones and handed them to her mate. "Here." She suddenly blinked and then a smiled appeared. "Oh, dear... This island is going to be inhabited by stray Saiyajin! Next thing you know Son-kun and his family will move here!"  
  
Vejiita growled, "Never."  
  
She smirked. ::Never, huh?:: she teased with her mind.  
  
He gave her a disgusted look and left the house. Buruma shook her head and returned to the kitchen to finish the dishes. She sighed irritably at the mountain still sitting on the counters. She didn't have enough room in the dishwasher for them. She wondered how the Saiyajin survived with appetites like that... She was too old for this.  
  
She blinked in realization. "Oh, my..." She glanced at the calendar and gaped. Her birthday was tomorrow! And she had almost forgotten it! She sighed and picked up the phone beside the calendar. Dialing her mother's number, she started the dishes again.  
  
After a few rings, her mother picked up, as perky as ever. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Mom."  
  
"Buruma! It's been a while, dear. Good thing you called. Your father had Capsule Corporation rebuilt and it just got completed."  
  
"That's wonderful, Mom."  
  
"And what do you want to do for your birthday, dear? It is tomorrow, and it's kind of short notice. Or are you and Vejiita doing something... romantic?"  
  
Buruma choked. "Mom, this is Vejiita. Vejiita doesn't do romantic."  
  
"Oh, he is such a nice young man! I'm sure he's got something wonderful planned for you. Why don't you just stop by the day after tomorrow and get your presents from us. We wouldn't want to ruin his plans!"  
  
"Mom, I doubt-"  
  
"Ja, dear!" she said, hanging up the phone.  
  
Buruma blinked at the receiver. "I cannot believe that is my mother sometimes," she muttered to herself, hanging up the phone. She moved back to resume her dishes, pausing before the stack. She scowled at the mess, her hands on her hips and her blue tail thrashing behind her.  
  
::Onna.::  
  
::What?:: she snapped.  
  
He snickered into her mind. ::Bitchy?::  
  
She growled back at him. ::What do you want?::  
  
She could almost hear his smirk. ::I'm going sparring, idiot.::  
  
::Fine!:: she snarled, and immediately blocked the bond. "Damn that man."  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita blinked in astonishment when his mate snatched herself from his mind and blocked their bond angrily. 'What the hell is her problem?' He glanced towards the capsule house he shared with his Onna, his brows furrowed in confusion, and he had to admit, a bit of worry. As much as he loved her angry, he didn't do anything to make her angry with him yet! And it just wasn't right, damn it! He was *supposed* to make her angry first!  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
The Saiyajin no Ouji turned and snarled at the third-class idiot that continually bested him. At everything. He'd achieved his birthright before Vejiita, had defeated the monster who had killed his race, and even now, when he had achieved his damn goal, the bastard was still stronger! The only thing Vejiita had that the third-class did not was the Onna. And she, at least, was more appealing that his pathetic, loud mate.   
  
"Kakarotto, let's go," he growled, and jumped into the air. He stopped when he realized the fool wasn't following him. "What the hell are you waiting for?"  
  
His rival was staring towards the west, a frown of concentration on his face. He then looked up at the Saiyajin in the air, a sheepish grin on his face. "We'll have to postpone our sparring match, Vejiita."  
  
The smaller warrior blinked and glared down at the fool. "What?"  
  
The one he called Kakarotto pointed towards the west. "There is another Saiyajin that way."  
  
Vejiita snarled out a few curses in his native language. "Damn, another one?" He cursed again and nodded curtly. The taller warrior grinned and leapt into the air, and soon both were flying towards the new Saiyajin to appear. Whoever it was.  
  
~~~  
  
Kakarotto suddenly descended from the air, and Vejiita followed shortly afterward. Both landed silently on the large island, glancing around alertly. The larger Saiyajin walked purposely towards the large cliff that towered over the island and Vejiita followed suit, a bit irritated that the third-class moron could feel something he could not. He could sense ki just as well as his rival could, damn it!  
  
"Kakarotto."  
  
The taller warrior glanced at the Saiyajin in confusion. Vejiita's tail tightened around his waist in agitation. 'The fucking idiot.' "Vejiita?"  
  
"Why can you sense them when I cannot?" Vejiita demanded angrily.  
  
The fool blinked. "Oh, I can't sense him."  
  
Vejiita's eyes narrowed. "Then how do you know that where he is?"  
  
Kakarotto put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "Well, Dende kind of told me."  
  
Vejiita snarled.  
  
The fool grinned sheepishly and moved forward, Vejiita following irritably after him. He was beginning to wonder how the once-dead Saiyajin could appear and no one could sense their ki. He frowned in thought and searched out his mate's ki quickly, finding it with an ease that would have bothered him just a short while ago. It was pathetically low, even if it was higher than when she was a human. He felt around her, feeling four other distinct ki levels on the island. He could feel them *now*. He growled. But why couldn't he feel them when they first appeared?  
  
Suddenly, Goku launched into the air, flying towards the top of the cliff. Vejiita growled softly and again followed his rival. When the pair reached the top, Vejiita blinked once in astonishment and the third-class growled from beside him. Vejiita glanced at the Saiyajin in slight surprise at the sound. "Who the hell are you?" Vejiita demanded.  
  
The warrior in front of them smirked evilly, and bowed to Vejiita. "Vejiita-sama."  
  
Crossing his arms over his chest, Vejiita glared at the new Saiyajin, complete with the old armor and furry brown tail around the waist. "I asked you a question."  
  
"I'm Turles, Vejiita-sama. Nice to see you again, Kakarotto," the man growled out, clearly not liking his rival too incredibly much.  
  
Vejiita smirked. "You know him, Kakarotto? A relative of yours, perhaps? He's older than you, otherwise I'd say he was your twin."  
  
"Vejiita, you know I wouldn't know that," the other warrior snapped.  
  
The Saiyajin no Ouji eyebrows rose. "Watch it, Kakarotto," he warned softly, but actually somewhat pleased that the warrior who called himself Turles could get under his rival's skin like that. "Well, I shall have to see if Bardock knows him."  
  
Turles turned to Vejiita angrily. "Bardock is dead."  
  
Vejiita smirked. "Not anymore. Just as you are not anymore. I'm assuming you killed him, Kakarotto."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And here I was thinking you were too soft to kill anyone," Vejiita quipped. He frowned suddenly. "I suppose we shall have to take him with us."  
  
The Saiyajin beside him nodded reluctantly. "Yes. Might want to warn Buruma first, though."  
  
Vejiita shot a glare at his rival. "Fool!" he snarled, but did what was suggested. He had been thinking of doing that very thing. ::Onna!:: he called out, pushing through her block, which was quite easy for him to do. He was a bit startled about it, but pushed it away to deal with it later.  
  
::Leave me alone, Vejiita!:: she snarled and tried to block him again. ::I'm still pissed at you!::  
  
::Foolish Onna, I haven't done anything to you yet! Besides, this is important.::  
  
::What is it?:: she growled.  
  
He rolled his eyes. ::We will have another guest soon.::  
  
::A Saiyajin?:: she asked in surprise, her anger flickering out. He repressed the urge to roll his eyes again. 'Damn her and her fucking mood swings!'  
  
::Hai.::  
  
::Okay. Do you want another capsule house put up? Or put him in with Nappa?::  
  
Vejiita smirked suddenly. ::Put him in with Nappa.::  
  
He knew his mate could feel his amusement and she giggled into his mind. ::Fine. I'll go warn him.::  
  
::Fine.::  
  
She hesitated slightly before speaking again. ::Sorry, about earlier.::  
  
::It's fine.::  
  
He could feel her anger rise again and growled. ::Onna, knock it off.::  
  
::Stupid Vejiita,:: she snarled and threw him out of her mind again.  
  
Rolling his eyes again, he refocused on his surroundings. "Come," he ordered gruffly to the new Saiyajin.  
  
"Where?" the man asked in confusion.  
  
Vejiita growled. "It's an order, soldier. Now."  
  
Turles nodded a bit resentfully before following after the two Saiyajin and Vejiita made a mental note to keep his mate away from that one. He was too... rebellious for his taste. He might have Nappa keep an eye on the idiot. Yes, that would give the fool something to do, he supposed. Better than trying to kill something. His mate really would have a reason to be mad at him then.  
  
~~~  
  
The three Saiyajin landed on Vejiita's island to find an interesting scene. Vejiita smirked slightly in amusement. His blue-haired mate was screeching at the former Commander outside of his capsule house.  
  
"It's not *my* fault, you overgrown ape!" she screeched at him, standing on her tiptoes, trying to make herself a bit more intimidating.  
  
The large warrior stuck his nose in the air and grunted. "I don't care whose fault it is. I will not have any one 'bunking' with me! I am a Saiyajin elite, damn it! I deserve better!" he told her.  
  
Vejiita glanced around at the Saiyajin that had gathered to watch the spectacle. Radditzu and his father were watching a little warily, not that Vejiita could blame them. Nappa's temper was worry enough for anyone, and he was more powerful then they were. Although, Bardock, if he remembered correctly, was also strong enough to give Nappa problems. His father stood off to the side, an amused smirk on his face. Vejiita wasn't so sure the old man wasn't enjoying watching his mate, his *weak* mate, screech at a warrior a hundred times more powerful than she was. Not to mention how stunning she looked when she was angry, and now with her blue-tail thrashing wildly behind her, she was something to watch. He could feel Kakarotto gape from beside him and the one called Turles was just plain confused.  
  
"You deserve nothing, Nappa!" she screamed again. "You're lucky Vejiita even allows you to live, you bastard! You're lucky I'm willing to put up with Saiyajin all over the damn place!"  
  
"You matter not," Nappa stated arrogantly. "And you are only Vejiita-sama's mate, and a freakish one at that." Vejiita growled. "I should just kill you, and Vejiita-sama can find someone who is a real Saiyajin," he said and lifted his hand to strike out at her, and Vejiita appeared between the two, grasping the taller warrior's fist in his.  
  
Vejiita glared at the large warrior. "Do you wish to die again so soon, Nappa?" Vejiita hissed, squeezing the captured fist. Nappa struggled to control his reaction but was soon on his knees in front of the Saiyajin no Ouji.  
  
Buruma glared at her mate's back, her tail continued to lash behind her. "Idiot! I could have handled him, Vejiita!"  
  
He glanced at her and shook his head slightly, before turning back to the cowed Saiyajin. "Apologize to my mate, Nappa."  
  
"Vejiita-sama-"  
  
"Now," he hissed. "Apologize to her for your insults and your threat." He squeezed the large man's fist harder in warning.  
  
"Buruma-san-"  
  
"Nappa," he hissed, squeezing harder.  
  
"Alright! Buruma-sama, I apologize. For calling you freakish and for threatening you," he said sulkily.  
  
Vejiita released his fist and glowered down at Nappa, who rubbed his sore fist. "You will treat her accordingly, Nappa. Next time, I will kill you."  
  
"Yes, Sire," he whispered, standing up.  
  
Vejiita nodded curtly, wrapped his tail around his angry mate, despite her half-hearted protests. "Onna, knock it off," he told her softly, before turning to the new Saiyajin to appear. "Turles. You will be staying with Nappa here. Oh, and Nappa," he addressed the warrior behind him, "keep an eye on that one."  
  
"Turles!" Bardock exclaimed glancing over at the new Saiyajin he had failed to notice before.  
  
"Bardock," the Saiyajin greeted, a bit reluctantly.  
  
"I see you two know each other," Vejiita grunted.  
  
Bardock nodded. "Of course, Vejiita-sama. He is my twin."  
  
Vejiita, Kakarotto, and Buruma all blinked. "Twin?" Kakarotto asked in confusion. "I killed my uncle?" He giggled then. "Wow, first I help kill my brother, then I kill my uncle. What a bad person I am."  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes. "Fool. Go home to your harpy of a mate, Kakarotto," he ordered. "We'll have to postpone our match until later."  
  
"Alright, Vejiita. Chichi's probably worried about me anyway." He paused and looked at Buruma. "Oh, Buruma. Chichi said that since tomorrow is your birthday, she'd like you to stop by. Something about a surprise for you."  
  
Buruma suddenly smiled and Vejiita frowned at her in confusion. "Thanks, Son-kun. I'll do that."  
  
He waved happily and put two fingers to his forehead, and was gone. Vejiita rolled his eyes and glared at the assembled warriors. "Fools, worse than human females. Go to your houses!" he snapped.  
  
They all nodded hurriedly, except the king, and dispersed. King Vejiita walked towards his son, who was eyeing him angrily. "Vejiita," the older man greeted.  
  
"What, Father?" he asked tiredly, pulling Buruma closer to him with his tail. She, thankfully, didn't resist.  
  
"How are we ever going to find out how we keep coming back alive? And we all can't stay here, son."  
  
Vejiita shrugged. "I have a plan. But not now, Father. Sleep or something," he snapped, walking towards the capsule house he shared with his mate, pulling her gently behind him.  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
"Stupid Onna! You should not fight with the others. Just because I never killed you for it, does not mean they will not."  
  
She snorted. "You didn't kill me because you liked me."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "No. I did not kill you because you had courage."  
  
She smacked his arm playfully. "That's not nice. Can't you just say you didn't kill me because you were madly in love with me since Namek and my beauty captured your attention?"  
  
He smirked sideways at her, as they entered their house. "No, that would be lying."  
  
She slapped him again. "Come on!" she said, aggravated. "Can't you make your mate feel better on her birthday?"  
  
"Your birthday is tomorrow, I heard Kakarotto." He frowned. "Why did you not tell me? Humans celebrate the anniversary of their births and it is important to you, ne?"  
  
She crossed her arms defensively. "I didn't think it would matter to you," she told him truthfully.  
  
His frown deepened and he leaned towards her, his eyes staring into hers. "You really are a fool, Buruma," he told her quietly, kissing her tenderly. His tail pulled her to him, and he smirked against her mouth. "If it is important to you, I will make an effort. Just as you have done for me."  
  
She smiled, her own tail teasing his as it tightened around her waist. "Vejiita-" she began, before suddenly gasping. He suddenly felt a wave of pain shoot through his own head, and knew immediately it was coming from her.  
  
He frowned and looked at her worriedly. She put her hands on her head and whimpered slightly. She started to fall to the ground, but Vejiita easily caught her and moved her to the bed. He shook his mate worriedly. "Onna!"  
  
And as suddenly as the pain started, it stopped. And his mate fainted. He frowned worriedly at her, his tail tenderly caressing her stomach. He reached out through their bond, feeling her muted emotions just as if they were his, and pulled her awake. She blinked at him in shock at the suddenness of his action.  
  
"Onna, what was that?"  
  
She shook her head. "Felt like a sudden migraine..."  
  
He frowned. "Tomorrow, I'm taking you to see one of those worthless human doctors."  
  
She frowned. "We can go see my dad. He has that scanner I devised a bit ago."  
  
He agreed and kissed her nose tenderly. "You scared me," he muttered, pulling up her shirt.  
  
She gazed up at him, her stunning blue eyes wide. "I did?"  
  
He nodded slightly in amusement as he moved his hand up her shirt, slowly caressing her stomach. "Of course. I don't want to lose my mate so soon."  
  
He leaned towards her and pressed his forehead to hers. ::Buruma.::  
  
::Vejiita.::  
  
::Close your eyes. I want to give you *my* present.::  
  
She did as she was told, her mind whirling in confusion. He nearly smirked. He pulled her into his mind and showed her what he felt, the ki inside of her. Her child. Their brat. ::Vejiita, what-?::  
  
::That, jakuten, is our brat. That is our son.::  
  
Her eyes snapped open in surprise and she stared at him in shock. "You mean-"  
  
::Yes, jakuten. You are pregnant. With Trunks,:: he growled out the name.  
  
She suddenly smiled and threw her arms around him happily. "Did you know? How long? How do you know it's Trunks?"  
  
He smirked at her, moving his hand up to fumble with her bra. "I knew since the beginning, Onna. I did it on purpose, stupid. And he feels like Trunks."  
  
"When I was in heat?"  
  
He shook his head in amusement, shredding her bra and yanking her shirt off. His hand moved to undo her jeans. "Onna, what do you think being in heat means? That is why I didn't mate you before you were ready. Fertile. Stupid Onna."  
  
"Vejiita, stop calling me that."  
  
He yanked off her jeans and nuzzled her neck tenderly before whispering in her ear, "Make me."  
  
"If you insist..."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *happy hum* More done.  
  
Lovies! 


	17. Chapter 16: Bad News

Jakuten  
  
Disclaimer: I'm broke. No need to sue. You won't get anything anyway.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Bad News  
  
"Onna! Get your fat ass out of bed!"  
  
Buruma groaned and burrowed under the large comforter. "Vejiita, can't you be nice for once!" she screamed back, irritably. "It's my fucking birthday!"  
  
Her blanket was suddenly yanked off the bed, taking her with it and she landed on the ground in a tangled heap. "No. Get up. We're going to your father's and getting you scanned, remember?" he growled, stomping out of the room.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she untangled herself from the blankets, and cursed her mate silently. She quickly showered and dressed. Grabbing her capsules, she exited the house only an hour later.   
  
Her tail swung lazily behind her as she glanced around for her impatient mate, shaking her head when she found him outside of his father's house, talking with him. He didn't look pleased, more like pissed, but that was the way he always looked so she wasn't overly concerned. She strolled over to the two royal Saiyajin, pointedly ignoring the other Saiyajin's eyes that seem to be riveted to her tail. Why the hell were they staring at it for? It was an odd color, but it wasn't that weird.  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
He snapped his head around, his face set in his usual scowl. When he recognized who it was, his scowl softened slightly and he nodded at her before turning back to his father. "Understand?" he growled to the king.  
  
Vejiita-ou nodded and turned his eyes to Buruma as she walked up beside his son. He gazed at her searchingly, and Buruma repressed the urge to squirm.  
  
"Father, knock it off," Vejiita barked.  
  
The king grinned at his son. "She's very fetching, Vejiita."  
  
"And she can hear you," Buruma snapped. "I swear that has to be the most annoying thing. Talk about someone as if they weren't there."  
  
Vejiita-ou nodded at her. "I apologize."  
  
The younger Vejiita rolled his eyes and turned to his mate. "Come," he ordered, levitating into the air. She rolled her eyes and slowly rose to follow him. So, he wanted her to fly under her own power, hmmm? He waited until she was beside him and then took off, surprisingly slow compared to his usual speed, but it kept her working just to keep up.  
  
He was silent and didn't even glance at her as they flew. After a few moments, she finally realized that they weren't even flying in the direction of Capsule Corporation. "Vejiita, where are we going?"  
  
He smirked over his shoulder at her, but didn't answer her. She shot an angry curse through their bond, and he chuckled, but landed shortly afterward. She blinked and followed him, clearly confused. When she landed, she repressed the urge to growl at her mate, who was standing before her, his arms crossed over his chest, his feet spread slightly, and one of the most arrogant smirks she had ever seen him sport.  
  
She glowered at him.  
  
"Onna, I thought it would be time to teach you something else."  
  
Gaping at him, she fumbled mentally for a retort, coming up short.  
  
He chuckled at her. "Ki blasts. Nothing too big, not while you're with brat, but it's enough to learn control."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she waved her hand at him to continue.  
  
Smirking, he walked up to her, and then around her. He pulled her to him, by her shoulders, his head beside hers. "Close your eyes, Onna," he ordered softly in her ear.  
  
She obeyed, feeling him take her hands in his own. He entered her mind softly, through their bond, and after a quick caress of her mind, he spoke again. "Feel this, Onna?" he asked, showing her, through the bond her ki. Her power. She snapped her eyes open in surprise. "Shut your eyes, Onna," he scolded. "That's you. Feel this?" he said, flaring his own ki slightly. "That's me. That's how you sense ki. Normally, it's a bit harder to get someone to sense ki but since we are bonded, I can show you how I see it. Understand? I can also form ki blasts with your ki. But first, let me show you how to center yourself," he told her and thus began the three hour lesson.  
  
~~~  
  
When Buruma was panting, Vejiita finally called a stop to the lesson. He smirked at his mate, strangely pleased with her progress. Her mind was quick and she learned it remarkably easy even with teaching her by the bond. She wasn't powerful, not yet, but she would be if he had anything to do with it. He just wanted to get her control down, before something happened to really anger her.  
  
"Come, let's go," he told her levitating in to the air. She followed his example, and together they flew towards Capsule Corporation.  
  
"Vejiita? I need to go to Chichi's later. Son-kun said-"  
  
"I know!" he snapped, "I'll take you there after we have your father examine you."  
  
Looking away, she focused her attention on the ground zipping by beneath her. "You don't have to yell at me about it, you know," she whined.  
  
Glancing back at her, he frowned. "Onna, why the hell are you so emotional? I always yell at you and you are supposed to yell back, not whine like a brat!"  
  
She shot him a glare and then looked back down at the scenery. "I don't know, Vejiita. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm just... upset about everything. The littlest things hurt me, and things that shouldn't anger me, do."  
  
His frown deepened, and he flew closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, and took off at his usual speed.  
  
~~~  
  
"Vejiita?" Dr. Briefs said stepping out of Buruma's room.  
  
The impatient Saiyajin no Ouji's head snapped up as the father of his mate spoke, glowering angrily. "Well?" he barked. "I felt despair from her and then nothing! What's wrong with her!?"  
  
Dr. Briefs leaned against the closed door, sighed, and pet the cat on his shoulder. "Because she isn't human anymore, I had to use the stored information on Saiyajin physiology." He glanced up at the ticking time bomb that was in all rights, his son-in-law. "It appears she's been infected with a virus, Vejiita."  
  
Vejiita glared. "Which one!?" he demanded.  
  
Dr. Briefs shrugged. "I couldn't pronounce the name. I had the scanner translate in English, so that's how I knew what was wrong. It's an artificial virus, Vejiita. Meaning she was infected on purpose." He closed his eyes. "Apparently, it attacks the brain. This causes her mood swings and the sudden pain in her head last night. From how advanced it is; I think she was infected while she was human." Buruma's father opened his eyes and stared sadly at Vejiita. "I think that when she was attacked, it was that reason she survived. Someone figured out that she was going to be changed into a Saiyajin and had her attacked, making it look like a simple animal, then injected it into her. It was designed specifically for a Saiyajin, it's not contagious, which is probably why it was never used much. I recognized one name from the file. Apparently a doctor working for Furiza created it." He sighed, glancing at the Saiyajin nervously. "There is no known cure, Vejiita. She's dying."  
  
Vejiita slammed his father-in-law into the wall roughly. "Find one. She will not die!" he snarled.  
  
Dr. Briefs stared into the Saiyajin's dark eyes sadly. "Vejiita, I'll try. She is my daughter and I won't just let her die. But I don't know if I can. It's a highly advanced virus and it likes to mutate. As soon as it is attacked, it will mutate to preserve itself. I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything."  
  
Vejiita growled. "You better find one, old man. Does she know?"  
  
Dr. Briefs nodded. "Yes. I told her and then sedated her. She's very emotional, a symptom of the virus, and she wasn't quite rational. It was the first time I've seen her burst into tears, Vejiita. I know it would have come best from her, but... I couldn't leave that burden on her right now."  
  
"What other symptoms will she get?"  
  
Buruma's father sighed. "I'm not sure, apparently each Saiyajin is affected differently, making it harder to diagnosis without a blood test or that scanner you had. Sudden migraines are common as well as the mood swings. After that, it's anyone's guess. She might faint a lot, her memory might deteriorate, she might develop tumors, and so on. Anything the brain is useful for may or may not be affected. When it attacks the brain stem, or any other vital part of the brain, she will die. She may enter a coma first, she may not. It's unknown at this point."  
  
A soft growl emitted from Vejiita's throat. "Cure her, old man. She will not die!" he hissed, and then disappeared down the hall.  
  
~~~  
  
"Kakarotto!" Vejiita roared from outside of his rival's home. He knew that the fool had felt him approach, and his patience was definitely wearing thin. Rage pulsated through him, and he refused to even think he was going to lose his mate. He would not! He would not let her die!  
  
"Vejiita? What's going on?" Goku asked, walking out of the house, his half-Saiyajin kid following him. Soon after, Chichi appeared, her tail twitching in irritation.  
  
Vejiita snarled angrily at his rival before speaking. "We're going to see that green Namek brat." He glared down at the brat. "Where is Eighteen?"  
  
All three blinked at Vejiita. "What?" Gohan asked.  
  
"You heard me! Where the hell is Eighteen staying now? I know she wasn't killed, damn it! That bald idiot wouldn't let her be. Where is she?"  
  
Goku scratched his head. "She's started to date Kuririn, Vejiita. Why do you need her?"  
  
He pointed at Gohan. "You, go find her and bring her to Kami's lookout. Kakarotto, teleport us to Dende now!"  
  
"Vejiita, what's going on?" Goku asked confused.  
  
"I'll explain later!" Vejiita snarled, grabbing his shoulder. "Teleport now!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Goku put two fingers to his forehead before speaking to his son. "Gohan, find Eighteen. Ready, Vejiita?" As Vejiita snarled, they blinked out, and reappeared moments later on Kami's Lookout in front of a startled Dende.  
  
"Goku-san?" the young guardian asked in surprise.  
  
Vejiita snarled and picked the kid up, holding him over the edge of the lookout. "Brat, can the dragonballs bring back someone that died from a virus?" he growled.  
  
Dende shook his head. "A virus is a natural death."  
  
"Can they heal someone infected with a virus?"  
  
Dende paused, looking thoughtful. "I don't know. It depends on the virus, I suppose."  
  
"How long until the dragonballs become active again?"  
  
"Eight months, Vejiita-san."  
  
Vejiita snarled and threw Dende to the ground irritably. "How long would it take to fly to the new Namek planet and use their balls?" Vejiita demanded.  
  
"Maybe four months, Vejiita. Their balls will be active by then."  
  
Vejiita nodded curtly, folding his arms over his chest. He glared out over the Earth as Dende and Goku stared at him silently.  
  
"Vejiita? Who's got a virus?"  
  
"The Onna," he snapped.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me, you fucking idiot!" Vejiita snarled over his shoulder. "She was purposely infected by a virus that affects would only affect a Saiyajin. And she was fucking infected before she was changed!"  
  
"Is she going to-?"  
  
"Yes!" he roared, turning around and pinning Goku to a nearby pillar. "She will fucking die unless I can find a way to save her!"  
  
"Dad?" Gohan's young voice reached the pair.  
  
Vejiita snarled and turned around to face the young demi-Saiyajin and the android who was once, and still was to his mind, the enemy. "Eighteen," he hissed angrily, stalking over to her and grabbing her shirt. She just stared up at him calmly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did Gero infect my mate with a virus?"  
  
The android blinked. "What? Gero didn't deal with viruses. Otherwise, he'd probably had used that against Goku and the others."  
  
"Fuck!" Vejiita snarled, and threw her to the ground. He raged as he paced before the assembled group for a long while. After a few minutes, he turned and glared at Goku. "Kakarotto, you need to find out who infected her. Understand? I'm taking my father, Nappa, and Buruma and traveling to New Namek."  
  
"Vejiita-"  
  
Goku was knocked back by a sudden punch to his face. "You will not tell me what to do, Kakarotto," Vejiita hissed softly. "She is my mate, and I will save her. You had best find the person who infected her. She dies, this planet goes next."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Do you realize I almost forgot to add when Trunks went back to the future? He just disappeared from the fic. ^_^;  
  
Lovies! 


	18. Chapter 17: SSJ Fun

Jakuten  
  
Disclaimer: *giggles* Well, I can't draw for beans, so I KNOW I'm not Toriyama-sama, and I am way too young to have anything to do with this anime ^_^. I suppose I could work for Funi, but what the heck could I offer them? Besides, I don't want to. ^_^  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Seventeen: SSJ Fun  
Rating: R  
  
Goku rubbed his cheek lightly, blinking a bit. "Vejiita, would you listen to me? I was trying to tell you that I could use Shunkan Idou over to New Namek-sei. Well, I'd have to stop at King Kai's first."  
  
Vejiita turned his glare to his rival. "We'd have to bring a ship with us, I don't want to be stuck out there with our only way home being you!"  
  
Nodding, Goku put a hand behind his head, smiling. "Of course, Vejiita. I thought you wanted me here to search out this enemy. You guys can just fly back and if I need your help, I can always use Shunkan Idou and fetch you."  
  
Nodding curtly, Vejiita turned away from his rival, giving the small green child a glare. "Are you absolutely positive she can't be wished back from a virus?"  
  
The young Namek-jin frowned. "I don't think it'd be possible. It might be okay if the virus is completely artificial, but again, it isn't an unnatural death, not really. I don't know. We should try saving her first."  
  
Vejiita nodded. "I had planned on it," he growled.  
  
~~~  
  
Throwing open the door to Dr. Briefs' lab, Vejiita stormed into the large room. "Old man! How long until it progresses worse?" he demanded of the lavender-haired father of his mate.  
  
The older man frowned thoughtfully. "It's impossible to be sure, Vejiita. It could be months, or even a year or two. It could kill her tomorrow, I don't know."  
  
"Is she awake?" he growled out through the lump in his throat. He didn't know what he would do should she die. She was the only person in this world - this universe - he *cared* for. He didn't want to lose her, to never hear her voice call out his name in passion, or hear her curses when she was angry with him. He didn't want to never feel her supple flesh beneath his fingertips, to never make love to her again. He didn't want to have the only person that tried, honestly tried to understand him gone. He didn't want the only person he trusted to be lost to him. And he didn't want to lose the feeling she invoked within his chest whenever he saw her. He didn't want to feel the bond shatter as she died.  
  
Dr. Briefs shook his head. "No, she's still out of it."  
  
"I'm going to see her. Keep everyone out," he hissed, striding from the room. Vejiita made his way across the compound and into the side of the buildings that Vejiita and Buruma had once called home before the island came into the picture. He padded softly up the stairs and slipped into Buruma's room that looked about the same as the old one that got a bit demolished in Nappa's attack.  
  
The room was dark, shades having been pulled, and his Saiyajin sight adjusted quickly to the lack of light. Shutting the door quietly behind him, he leaned against it, frowning as he stared over at the sleeping woman in the large bed.  
  
She looked a bit pale, but otherwise healthy. He found his eyes wandering to her chest, watching in an almost hypnotic state the rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed. He honestly didn't know what he'd do with out her now. He could feel the fear clutch at his heart, a lump forming in his throat at the very thought of losing her. He just couldn't imagine it, not really, but the thought alone scared the hell out of him.  
  
How could he possibly survive without her? Even without the bond, he cared for her beyond any sense of the word. He didn't understand *what* he felt, possibly what the ningen called 'love'. But even that word didn't fit right. It went beyond that, he knew it did. He needed her. Needed her because he felt for her too damn much. He didn't know how he could survive in this damn universe without the only person that had ever trusted him, ever cared for him, and ever loved him.  
  
He sighed, and padded softly over to the bed, sitting beside her gently. "What can I do?" he murmured gruffly to her sleeping form.  
  
She moaned lightly, and turned her head towards the sound of his voice, and Vejiita held his breath, wondering if he had perhaps waken her. She sighed, and her eyes blinked open and focused immediately on him. "Vejiita?" she asked softly, her voice still thick with sleep.  
  
"Yes, Onna," he grunted, glad for the darkness of the room. He wasn't sure if he could keep up his indifferent expression.  
  
She sighed softly. "I'm dying."  
  
"No," he growled angrily. "I will not allow that!"  
  
She smiled up at him sadly. "Silly Saiyajin," she uttered affectionately.  
  
He attempted his usual smirk, not even sure she saw the effort, and leaned down to kiss her lips softly. "I won't allow you to die, Onna," he told her again, brushing his mouth over hers again.  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Make love to me?"  
  
He nodded, moving to kiss her again.  
  
"As a Supersaiyajin."  
  
He started in surprise, pulling away to look at her. "Onna-"  
  
"Please? I've been thinking about that for awhile, Vejiita."  
  
"Onna, it might be dangerous. My ki is greater in that form and I could kill you without meaning to. Hell, I could kill you climaxing!"  
  
She smiled up at him, and then leaned up to kiss him tenderly. "If you kill me, then I could be wished back," she murmured, trailing a hand over his chest.  
  
He snarled and pulled away from her violently. Glaring down at her angrily, he hissed, "Onna, have you lost your fucking mind!"  
  
She shrugged, and sat up. "Not really, it is a way to fix this."  
  
He growled softly, and suddenly pinned her to the bed, his nose inches from hers. "I will not kill you! I couldn't!"  
  
She blinked up at him, her eyes wide in surprise. "Vejiita...?"  
  
He closed his eyes against the pain her comment caused. "Onna, I couldn't kill you, don't mention it again."  
  
Brushing a hand over his cheek, she sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Vejiita," she murmured, leaning up to kiss him softly.  
  
He nodded slightly, forgiving her instantly and deepened her feathery kiss, sighing into her mouth. He moved his hands up her sides, pleased when she gasped at the contact.  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
"Hn?" He trailed kisses over her jaw lightly, tasting her slightly salty skin.  
  
"Please?"  
  
He blinked and pulled away from her. "Huh?"  
  
"Make love to me as a Supersaiyajin...?"  
  
He sighed. "Onna, that could be quite dangerous..."  
  
"I'll be on top, you won't even have to move..."  
  
He scowled and pulled away from her. "Fine, Onna." He scowled suddenly, and with a quick bulge of his muscles and a silent scream, a golden aura surrounded him, nearly blinding her. When she looked back up, she found a golden-haired, turquoise-eyed Vejiita glaring down at her.  
  
She smiled up at him, and moved over slightly to allow him to lie on the bed, which he did, if a bit reluctantly. She giggled and ran her hand over his muscular chest, amazed at the power even *she* could feel coming from him. "Thank you," she murmured, leaning over to kiss him.  
  
~~~  
  
She collapsed on top of his chest, and panted lightly as his own ragged breathing began to slow. Vejiita took a deep breath and released his transformation, his hair falling back to black, his closed eyes losing their turquoise hue. "Damn you," he growled out through his soft pants.  
  
She giggled tiredly and nuzzled his neck lightly. "Sorry, Jiita. But you've got to admit it was fun."  
  
He rolled his half-closed eyes in irritation, his arms coming up to embrace her slightly trembling body. "Yes, it was fun if almost killing you can be considered fun," he drawled.  
  
She released another giggle and sat up. "What's the plan, Vejiita?"  
  
Sitting up as well, he moved her off him gently and rose from the bed. "We're going to New Namek-sei. I think we'll have Kakarotto transmission us there; we'll have a ship of course, and then use their dragonballs to heal you. My father and Nappa will go with us, I think. The rest can stay here and help Kakarotto find out what the fuck is going on." He frowned and pulled on his battle suit, glancing over to the still naked woman on the large bed. "Are you feeling... well?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I feel fine, Vejiita."  
  
"Good, get dressed. We need to go to the island and leave immediately."  
  
"Uh, Vejiita?"  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"Shouldn't we leave tomorrow morning? It's nearly two in the afternoon and we might want to make sure we have everything."  
  
He nodded curtly, not looking at her. "Fine. I'm going to see your father and get a ship from him. Get dressed and meet me downstairs," he ordered, and then strode through the door.  
  
Buruma blinked at the door, confused as to his sudden irritability. She sighed and rose from the bed. "Oh, well," she whispered, and proceeded to get redressed.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma padded softly down the stairs and into the living room to find Vejiita and her father talking quietly beside the door. Her mate glanced at her, but didn't acknowledge her otherwise. She felt a little snubbed at his attitude, and had an urge to slap the emotionally stunted Saiyajin.  
  
When her father saw her, he gave her a warm smile and said something else to the scowling Saiyajin, and then walked over to her. "Buruma, I'm-"  
  
A movement out of the corner of her eye distracted her and she glanced over to Vejiita, to find Goku standing there. "Son-kun?" she asked, confused.  
  
The taller Saiyajin smiled happily at her. "Hey, Buruma."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
He shrugged slightly. "Nothing really, but I need to steal Vejiita for a few. Another Saiyajin appeared."  
  
Blinking, Buruma frowned. "I'm going to."  
  
"Onna-"  
  
"Buruma-"  
  
"Oh, shut up. I'm not dead yet!" she snapped angrily, taking a step towards the two Saiyajin. She put on her best stubborn look and watched as Goku reluctantly nodded his head in consent. Vejiita snarled and turned away from her eyes. "Good," she stated.  
  
Goku gave her a sheepish grin. "Okay, let's go," he said, reaching for Buruma's arm, but Vejiita growl stopped him. He glanced confused at the smaller male. "Vejiita, I have to touch both of you to take you."  
  
Vejiita wrapped an arm around Buruma, but nodded curtly. Both put their hands on his arm, and then winked out, leaving Dr. Briefs alone and shaking his head at the antics of his daughter and her friends.  
  
  
~~~  
  
AN: This chapter goes out to Marie, for two reasons. One is the Supersaiyajin thing in here *grins* and the other is because she almost 'self-combusted,' as Gie-chan put it, waiting for this sucker  
  
Lovies! 


	19. Chapter 18: Father & Son Moment

Jakuten  
  
Disclaimer: Well, let's put it this way. I'm not rich, famous, or Japanese. *Shrugs* I'm 22, a woman, a CRABBY woman on top of it, and been way too addicted to things that don't involve writing lately… If I were making money off this, I THINK I'd be spending more TIME on it, don't you think? ^_~  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
Thanks: W-chan for Beta'ing!  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Father & Son Moment  
  
The Saiyajin was female.  
  
Buruma sighed, ringing the water out her hair. She noticed that it seemed to be getting thicker, which was odd. She had always had very fine hair, but a lot of it. Lately though, her hair seemed to be growing even thicker, although its softness hadn't altered. She was thankful for that. It was probably a side effect of the wish that Goku had made.  
  
At least it didn't make her look horrible. She actually rather liked it. She also couldn't help wondering if Vejiita had noticed. Probably not, she decided. He wasn't the most observant of people until it came to a fight. He'd notice every little movement his opponent would make, and could probably remember it exactly six years later, but when it came to normal stuff, he was as blind as every other man.  
  
Especially when it came to her emotions.  
  
She sighed again, wrapping the towel around her still damp hair. After tightening the towel around her body, careful of the new appendage on her backside there, she stepped out of the steamy bathroom.  
  
When they had gone to meet the new Saiyajin, Buruma was expecting another male. She figured they all were expecting another male, as both Goku and Vejiita gaped at the new Saiyajin when they had first seen her.  
  
Her name was Nanka, and neither Saiyajin knew her. When they brought her back to the island, not even the King could remember her. They couldn't figure out why she showed up. Before, the other Saiyajin were known by someone, each important to one of them. Whether because of a death, like Nappa, or because of relations, like Bardock and Vejiita's father.  
  
Vejiita had opted to stay with the group for a while while she went back to shower and finish packing. She had packed first and had everything in a few dozen nicely organized capsules when she decided bathing was definitely in order. She hadn't smelled the freshest, she was sure.  
  
Here was her chance to see if Vejiita wanted someone else. A proper Saiyajin woman. She was definitely that. She had glared and lashed out immediately when they had approached her. Vejiita had subdued her quickly with an elbow to her head, knocking her unconscious. He had told her that she simply didn't recognize where she was, and all Saiyajin follow one simple rule, if nothing else. Attack first, ask questions later.  
  
Buruma couldn't help but wonder if Vejiita couldn't help feeling attracted to her. He had told her on more than one occasion her temper was part of her charm, and here was a Saiyajin woman who had just as much, if not more of a temper than Buruma herself possessed.  
  
She was jealous.  
  
She sighed, pulling on the short t-shirt she set out to sleep in. She hated it, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't even jealous of the way he acts towards her, because he hasn't even spoken with the woman! She was jealous at what that woman represented, and *could* represent to Vejiita.  
  
It was completely stupid.  
  
Yet, she was still jealous.  
  
She wanted to tear her hair out; it was just so maddening! She was a Saiyajin now too, so it wasn't as if she were human still. But the fear was still there. And it was driving her crazy.  
  
A soft chuckle interrupted her thoughts, causing her to snap around in surprise. The room was dark, but she could clearly make out the shadow of a short, stocky man, with hear swept up from his head.  
  
"Vejiita, you ass! You scared the hell out of me!"  
  
He smirked wickedly, moving towards her. "Yes, I know."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she turned from him and walked softly towards the bed, intent on ignoring him for now. "Bastard."  
  
"Bitch. Now hush. Stop your hysterics, Onna."  
  
She growled. "Would you mind staying out of my mind?"  
  
"Why would I do something like that?" His smirk widened slightly before his eyes softened. "Buruma, I can't help it. It's…there."  
  
She growled, lying down and proceeded to ignore him. Or attempted to, anyway. She felt the bed depress slightly beside her hip, and a gentle hand moved to lightly rest on it.  
  
::Buruma, you don't have to worry about this low-class Saiyajin. She is simply that. Nothing more.::  
  
She didn't reply; simply lay there with her eyes closed and her back to him. She was a little miffed that he had invaded her thoughts again, and her private worries were not longer private. Even if it wasn't his fault. She did on occasion pick up stray thoughts from him, although his mind was a lot more controlled and guarded than hers was.  
  
::Onna, stop acting like a child!::  
  
She stiffened slightly, but still didn't answer, although she was sure he could practically taste her anger.  
  
He growled something under his breath as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back firmly to his hard chest. "Buruma, stop this. You have *no* reason to be jealous," he stated firmly. "Why would I want her?"  
  
"Because she's Saiyajin," Buruma muttered under her breath, her entire body stiff against his. She was not letting him soothe her by touch alone. Not this time. She wasn't even really angry with *him*, but more with herself. She shouldn't be so irrational, and it was very irrational. He hadn't even looked at her outside of his first moments of shock. He treated her as if she were beneath his notice.  
  
Yet, she was still so damn jealous. Perhaps it was only that Buruma saw things in that woman that reminded her of Vejiita. Things that Buruma herself could never compete with. Her fighting skill, which had been obvious upon their first meeting, was perhaps the biggest of them all. Even Goku had married a fighter. Buruma was not a warrior, and frankly, learning it would probably bore her.  
  
She suddenly realized exactly *why* she was being so illogical. She was scared. Scared! She was frightened that Vejiita would eventually get bored with her, bored with being so careful and gentle around her, especially when they made love…  
  
Although, none of that would matter soon. She was dying, after all. Perhaps, what really frightened her was that the Saiyajin woman would end up replacing her somehow. Not that she didn't want Vejiita to get over her death should they fail in curing her, but a part of her hated the thought of the Saiyajin no Ouji in love with another woman.  
  
She was being childish. It didn't stop the way she felt, though.  
  
::Buruma.::  
  
"Sorry, Jiita. I'm just… being stupid."  
  
He grunted softly, his steel arms tightening around her. "Sleep, jakuten," he ordered quietly, his nose burying into the hair at the back of her neck. "Sleep."  
  
And she did.  
  
~~~  
  
"Kakarotto."  
  
Goku blinked, turning around to face the owner of the voice. Goku's dark eyes stared guardedly into an identical pair a few feet from him. "Bardock," he greeted softly.  
  
The man with his face smirked lightly, the scar on his cheek moving slightly with that expression. It was their only difference. In appearance, anyway. In every other way, they were identical. It gave Goku the feeling that he was staring into the mirror at times. Except for the scar. Goku, for one, was thankful for that difference. Even their voices were the same. It was positively creepy.  
  
"I see. Not 'father', huh?" the man said, crossing his arms over his broad chest as his eyes roamed over the younger man before him, although the age difference wasn't readily apparent.  
  
Goku shrugged slightly. "Sorry, but I just met you."  
  
"You saw me when you were a baby. For a moment, anyway."  
  
Goku shrugged again. "I don't remember it."  
  
"No, I suppose you don't." The scarred version of the younger man sighed and relaxed his position slightly as he allowed his arms to drop from his chest and his tail to unfurl from around his waist. "You have grown up from the squalling brat you once were."  
  
Cocking his head, the softhearted Saiyajin blinked. "I would think so, Bardock. I am an adult now."  
  
"That you are. With a mate and a brat of your own."  
  
Goku nodded. "Yes, you've met Chichi and Gohan a couple of times."  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
Silence fell on the pair. Goku wasn't certain what the man who had a part in giving him life wanted. They hadn't talked much the entire time Goku had been back, and he didn't understand why now would be any different.  
  
Goku fidgeted once as his father turned to look out over the dark midnight ocean. When Goku had finally decided that Bardock wasn't going to speak again, he did.  
  
"I wanted to tell you… I was wrong," the older man said almost quietly in the silence, his voice slightly thick with something Goku couldn't name.  
  
"Wrong about what?" he asked, turning to Bardock.  
  
"You. I didn't think you'd amount to anything when you were lying in that incubation unit. I simply saw your power level and thought… what scum!" The troubled man finally glanced at his son. "I was wrong. You became more than even I saw in my visions, Kakarotto. You became a Supersaiyajin. You became… a great warrior. And I am proud. Proud that you are *my* son. I am proud to be your father. I am even happy that you were born with such a tiny power level. It saved your life, Kakarotto. And I am glad. I was wrong in my first assumptions. I apologize."  
  
Goku blinked, more than a little surprised at his father's confession and apology. He found himself at a sudden loss for words. What did one say to a father he had never met, didn't remember, who just apologized for thinking you were less than worthy?  
  
"Um, that's okay," Goku began, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, it's not as if you could have known that I would grow stronger."  
  
Bardock shook his head. "No. It is not okay. To us Saiyajin, strength is everything, Kakarotto. Not even family matters as much. To me, you were weak. A weak, squalling child with no hope in this world but to destroy the planet he was assigned to destroy. I have learned something in my time, Kakarotto. I have learned watching you with your son, with your mate, that perhaps our way is not the way after all. You coddle your son, as does your mate, and yet I am told he has amazing strength, that he is also a Supersaiyajin. It is proof that our way is not the only way to strength. And it makes me doubt."  
  
Goku shrugged, turning to glance over the sea again. "Perhaps you are not completely wrong, Bardock. Strength is important; it will always be, to me anyway. Yet, my family is also important. Would I give all the strength I have to protect my family? Yes, I would. But I would fight first. If there were no other way, I would give it up, just to see Chi and Gohan safe, to keep them safe. I strive for more power, simply to calm the lust for battle and strength, and at the same time, I do it to protect. Does that make sense?"  
  
Bardock fell silent for a long moment before answering. "It wouldn't have. Years ago." He sighed, looking down at the sand before him. "But now? It…confuses me, but I am beginning to understand. I do not remember the time I have been dead, but I think I may have learned something important from it. Something that is still with me, even if I cannot remember it now."  
  
Goku nodded. "That usually happens, I'm told."  
  
The scarred warrior's tail flicked absently before he spoke again. "I am proud of you. You are… worthy of being a Saiyajin. And although I do not fully understand this softness in you… I would not wish you to be any different, my son."  
  
Bardock then turned abruptly and walked away.  
  
"Thanks… Father."  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita stared down at the pale woman in his arms. Her face was set in a peaceful smile as she snuggled into his broad chest. It was mornings like this that made him wonder how he survived all those years waking up alone.  
  
He nuzzled her hair lightly before disentangling himself from her very carefully. He didn't want to wake her just yet. Let her keep her peaceful expression just a little bit longer before they got ready to leave.  
  
He padded softly out of their room and made his way down to scrounge something up for breakfast. He was just about to take a bite out of a large ham that Buruma had had prepared the night before when a slightly impatient knock sounded at the door.  
  
Vejiita frowned, standing up and moving towards it, gently feeling for a sense of the ki behind it. He stopped abruptly as he recognized it, and swung the door open to gape at the person before him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" he demanded, still surprised.  
  
"Hello to you, too, Dad."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: ^_^;;;;  
  
Lovies! 


End file.
